Breaking Boundaries
by SphinxScribe
Summary: AU, post-ROTJ: After the Battle of Endor, when his sister Leia is kidnapped for reasons unknown, Luke must enlist the help of his self-exiled father to help him find her. Can Luke break through the strong hostility that plagues their family? Can former enemies come together in peace?
1. Life-Giving Force

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, nor any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter One: Life-Giving Force

"Luke," the voice rasped weakly. "Help me take… this mask off." His breathing was growing weaker, but the man retained his pride, refusing to speak in phrases or lower his dignity.

Luke shook his head slightly, not understanding. He looked into the eyes of his father. "But you'll die." Surely his father was knew he coming with him. Didn't he know that they were going to go back to Endor together? They finally had a chance that they could be a family. Luke needed his father's help to rebuild the Jedi and form the New Republic.

It took his father a second to reply as he caught his breath and formed his words. "…Nothing can stop that now. Just for once… let me... look on you with my own eyes."

Wordlessly, stirred with emotion, Luke nodded. He reached for his father's mask, grasping the black ebony sides, and he lifted the helmet. Once removed, he reached for the face piece. It came back slowly. Luke was not sure what to expect underneath his father's mask, but the face that greeted him was not it.

The face was very pale, unnaturally pale, with large gaping scars running across the back of the scull and on the cheekbones. The man underneath the mask was weak, but his eyes were filled with expression and emotion. Closing his eyes briefly, as if accepting his son's judgment or disgust, he spoke again. "…Now go, my son. Leave me."

Realizing what his father was telling him, Luke spoke quickly. "No, you're coming with me. I'll not leave you here, I've got to save you." He felt his throat clench up. Why was his father giving up? Didn't he understand?

"Luke…" He was straining; Luke could sense it. A tear glistened on the cheek. His emotions swirled around Luke, overwhelming, overpowering.

Luke looked deeply into his father's eyes. They could still get out. They could escape. "Father," Luke said, filled with hope. "You're coming with me." He grasped his father's shoulder tightly, as if pouring in his strength and determination.

His father smiled weakly at his son's strong resolve. The corners of his mouth trembled. Another tear fell down the pale cheek.

Without another word, deciding to seize the moment, Luke grasped his father's shoulders and hoisted him upwards. Luke struggled to support his father, who leaned heavily on him, but adrenaline pulsed through his veins, driving him onwards and giving him strength.

They struggled up the loading ramp of the Imperial Shuttle. His father stumbled once, nearly bringing them both down, and Luke grasped his waist, pulling him onward. They could make it. They had to make it, to go on.

When they entered the shuttle, Luke quickly raised the ramp and lowered his father to the ground. Without hesitation, Luke sprung towards the cockpit, where the shuttle controls spread out in front of him. He switched the power on and began the flight cycle, flicking two or three switches. Underneath him he felt the soft vibration of the ship's hum. Luke's forehead wrinkled with worry. They needed to get out immediately.

Around the shuttle, the support beams were already beginning to shake. One had already fallen, and debris spread out in clouds around the shuttle.

It took a minute, but the shuttle lifted from the ground. Passing through the clouds of debris and the falling structure of the landing hole, Luke steered the ship out of the docking area. They barely made it out; seconds after the ship's nose touched the expanses of space, the Death Star shook violently and imploded in a burst of brilliant colors. Flying shrapnel whizzed past the shuttle, but the shuttle was unharmed. Luke breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back in the captain's chair. They were safe. He stared out into space at the cold glimmering stars and planets, never feeling so grateful.

His father. Luke straightened abruptly in the captain's chair. They would need to set course for the nearest medical center. Using the Imperial computer, Luke checked the nearest locations for a medical base and entered the coordinates. He set the shuttle on autopilot and sprang up from his chair, heading back to where he had left his father.

His father was lying on the cold floor, extremely still and pale. Luke ran towards him, his heart dropping. His father couldn't be dead. No, not after they had gotten so far. He reached for his father's shoulders and pulled him upward, searching for some sign that he was still holding on.

It took a moment, but his father's dark eyelashes fluttered. His eyes opened briefly, revealing a flash of the blue eyes before he faded back into unconsciousness. He was getting weaker.

Luke grasped his father's hand and reached into the Force, pulling strength from his own body and passing it to his father's. His father just had to have enough strength until they reached the medical center, where the droids would be able to take care for him. They would know what to do. For now all Luke could volunteer was support and comfort.

It seemed like much longer, but the shuttle eventually pulled up to the medical center. It was not a large center, approximately the size of the one Luke had visited after Bespin, but it would provide the immediate services they needed. Luke docked Imperial Shuttle on the center's west wing and immediately contacted the center for admission.

Two minutes later, the hatch of the ship opened to allow the entry of three medical droids, who loaded Luke's father onto a stretcher and moved him quickly into the medical center. The droids ushered Luke out of the way as they moved his father into a separate, private room, where they began to remove his armor and assess the extent of his injuries. Luke hung back as the droids did their duty, wishing to give his father some privacy.

The waiting room outside was covered in white paneling, like the rest of the medical center, but it had cushioned white benches built into the walls, where Luke finally sat.

He waited for an indeterminable amount of time, lengthy enough that Luke lost track of how long he had been sitting there. His mind wandered all the while, thinking about his sister and Han back on Endor, his friends in the Alliance air force… they would be worrying about him by now, wondering when he would come back. It pained him to think of distressing them.

Luke was shaken from his thoughts when one of the droids exited his father's room. Luke stood, stopping the droid.

"Excuse me, is there anywhere I can send a transmission?"

The droid turned towards Luke. "You wish to contact others outside of this medical facility?" it asked him, tilting its head so its blue eye blinked at Luke.

"Yes. Is there any location where I can do that?"

"Of course, sir," the droid replied in a pleasant voice. "Right down the hallway. There should be an offset location on the left where you can place a transmission."

Luke nodded in response and thanked the droid, who continued doing its job. He headed down the hallway and quickly noted an offset on the left, just as the droid had said. In the niche there was a transmission machine and computer locator. Luke, knowing the _Falcon _was on Endor with Lando, Han, and Leia, was able to quickly locate the ship's main receptor.

"Leia, Han, it's Luke," Luke spoke into the transmission. "I don't want for you to worry- I'm okay. I hope this message finds you well. I hope to reunite with you soon."

Luke broke off his message there, not wanting to give too much information about the situation at the current time. He was still unsure of how his sister and Han would react to learning about his father's presence and he wanted to avoid the possibility of a misunderstanding or miscommunication over long distance. He would have to wait until his father was healed and somewhere safe before he could contact them again. For now, they would have to be content knowing that he was alive and well. His father's safety was what mattered right now.

Luke stood there for a few moments, mulling over his thoughts. Once again he was interrupted by the approach of another medical droid. This time, the droid addressed him directly.

"Sir, the patient is stabilized and resting." The droid's blue eye blinked at him, and he tilted his head at Luke while relating the report.

Luke felt immediate relief at the reassuring description. "What is the nature of his injuries?"

"Sir, we have found that his injuries were extensive, but we have treated them to the best of our abilities. The patient has several abnormalities that made treatment complicated."

Luke frowned. "…What do you mean?"

"Firstly, the patient has four mechanical limbs, as well as several partially inorganic organs. The patient has also experienced severe burning in his past that extends over the patient's entire body. The patient's lungs were among one of the most damaged organs, making oxygen administration complex. Lastly, the patient has an abnormally high midi-chlorian count, which can often make the healing process unpredictable."

"Midi-chlorian count?" Luke echoed. He was slightly startled by the extent of his father's injuries; even though he had already realized that his father's wounds were extensive, the heaviness of his father's medical state had not truly hit him until now.

"Yes, sir," the droid replied. "The number of midi-chlorians in the blood indicates the strength of an individual's connection to the Force. The patient holds an unnaturally high count that is higher than any other documented individual in recent history. Only one other individual shares that count, but according to our records that individual is deceased."

"What was his name?" Luke asked the droid, curious by the findings of the analysis.

"The individual was called Anakin Skywalker. According to records, he was a Jedi living in the time of the Old Republic. Records say he went missing during the Purges and was assumed dead."

Luke had always assumed his father's turn had been around the beginning of the Empire; he had heard numerous stories of Vader's crucial role in the formation of the Imperial Rule. "You said treatment was complicated," Luke continued, remembering what had been previously mentioned. "Will it affect the patient's chances of survival?"

"We do not know what the next few hours will bring," the droid replied directly. "According to our calculations, the patient has about a forty-eight percent chance of surviving the next few hours. If the patient makes it through the night, he will survive and recover fully."

Luke nodded, finding he was unable to reply. His heart dampened and sunk at the droid's words.

"The patient's room is currently open for visitors," the droid informed Luke, before moving away.

Luke managed to thank the droid. He headed back down the hallway, quiet and meditative. When he reached his father's door, he paused. He was not sure what he would see, or how his father would react to his presence, but wanted to be reassured of his father's strength.

Luke reached out and turned the doorknob. The room spread out before him, whitewashed like the rest of the medical center. Machines were all around the room, built into the walls and stacked on the floor. Luke's attention was immediately drawn to where his father was resting, apparently asleep or unconscious, upon a white bed.

His father's features still looked extremely pale, perhaps even more so than before. The armor that had been removed to survey his injuries had been replaced, and although his mask had been left off, it had been replaced with an oxygen mask that wrapped around his father's nose and mouth and was tied behind his still head.

Luke approached his father slowly, eventually drawing to beside him and cautiously taking a seat by the bedside. His father did not stir at Luke's approach. His dark eyelashes were still. They did not flicker or send any other signals of awareness, however hard Luke studied them.

Hesitant, Luke reached for his father's hand, turning it in his. The touch was comforting for him, and, he hoped, also for his father. Luke's attention was drawn to the machines attached to his father, monitoring his breathing, heart rate, and other functions. He found the repetitive hum of the machines soothing.

Glancing once more at his father's still form, Luke exhaled and reached into the Force, probing towards his father's presence. Even though his father was so near, Luke could sense that his presence was faded, subconscious and unresponsive even in the Force. Although Luke sent soothing emotions towards his father, there was no response. Quietly and with resignation, Luke withdrew from the Force.

"There is nothing you can do," a voice said from behind him, startling him. Luke spun around. He had not sensed any other presences in the room.

Obi-Wan was standing there, translucent in form, but with a gentle blue glow emanating from his body.

"Ben?" Luke said in amazement. He released his father's hand and stood from the seat to face his former Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan smiled at him. "You have done well, Luke. I'm so proud of you."

Luke's eyes flickered down to the ground, partly out of humility in reaction to Obi-Wan's praise, but when he raised them again his bashfulness had vanished, replaced with somberness and determination. He fixed his eyes firmly on Obi-Wan and set his jaw in an intense stare. "Can you help him?"

Obi-Wan met Luke's gaze, an expression of interest on his features. He studied Luke for a moment or two, and then replied, "Yes."

Luke's relief was almost tangible. His whole body relaxed, his forehead smoothed, and shoulders sank. He nodded gratefully.

Obi-Wan moved towards Anakin, each of his steps betraying his cautious nature. He reached Anakin's head and looked down upon his former student, his somber gaze a strange mixture of affection and brooding. "…I'm truly sorry, my old friend," he said to Anakin, soft enough that Luke was unsure if he was supposed to overhear. With a pale hand, Obi-Wan reached out and touched the brow.

If there were any changes, they were not visible; Anakin did not stir, and, however hard Luke studied Obi-Wan, his expression retained neutrality. Obi-Wan's hand withdrew a second later, and his eyes moved back to Luke's face.

"What did you do?" Luke asked Obi-Wan.

"Patience, my young friend," Obi-Wan replied, a small smile playing along the corners of his mouth. "The Force works at its own pace." Obi-Wan folded his arms, his tone growing more serious. "…He will live. The Force is not finished with him yet."

"…What happened to him?" asked Luke softly, looking at his father.

"His initial injuries, you mean?" Obi-Wan asked Luke, who nodded. Obi-Wan's face seemed to age now, appearing older than Luke had ever seen. "…It happened on the day he turned. We fought on Mustafar. …It was a long fight; we were very evenly matched. Anakin attempted to leap to the high ground I was standing on. I sliced off his left arm and his legs. He tumbled down on the lava bank." Obi-Wan paused here. He seemed oblivious his surroundings, his eyes staring into space as if he was reliving that day. "I watched him catch flames, Luke... it's a memory that will haunt me forever… his screams were… inhuman."

Luke could see that it was difficult for Obi-Wan to relive the memory. Driven by curiosity, however, he prompted Obi-Wan: "How did he get out?"

"…I left him there… I assume Palpatine rescued him. That was the last time I ever saw my former apprentice… he was replaced by the black mask: a monster twisted and warped with evil."

"…How old was he?"

"He was twenty-three," was Obi-Wan's reply. "Still just a boy… I wish I could have been there more for him, Luke."

"Why did he turn, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan's eyes returned to Luke. "Your father was never truly loyal to ideas, Luke."

"What do you mean?"

"He was loyal to people. He placed his trust in one man who was a mentor figure to him, perhaps the father I never was. He trusted the Palpatine, and, not knowing his true nature, believed what he told him– we all did. Palpatine twisted and lied to those around him. …When Palpatine seized control of the Senate, your father considered it treason to go against him."

"He didn't listen to you?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head silently. "There were other motives for his turn as well, ones I do not know of. I suspect your mother had something to do with it, but I was never able to confirm that suspicion."

The curiosity got the better of Luke. "Who was my mother, Ben?"

Obi-Wan looked at Luke closely. Sadness and sympathy glimmered deep in his blue eyes. "I believe your father would be the best one to answer that, Luke," he said gently.

Luke faded into silence. Ben had given him much to think about. Thoughts swirled about in his head; the knowledge had opened new doors in his mind and had given him much to absorb and reflect on.

"Look," Obi-Wan said quietly, his gaze fixed on Anakin.

It was if Luke was watching magic. Slowly, as if watching the sun slowly rise from the horizon, color spread across the still, pale face. Luke watched in fascination as the scars slowly absorbed into the skin and the winkles smoothed. With a start Luke also realized that on the stump of his father's wrist there was now a flesh hand. When his eyes returned to his father's face, he was met with a young-looking man.

"This is…"

"-How he looked before he turned," finished Obi-Wan.

Luke was amazed "Ben, why…"

"The Force is not finished with him."

"The Force can do that?"

Obi-Wan's eyes softened. "Luke, tend to your father," he said. "He will help you with your task of rebuilding the Order." With these words, Ben began to fade. "My time is over. May the Force be with you." Suddenly, he was gone.


	2. Reunion

Chapter Two: Reunion

Luke must have dozed off sometime in the next two hours, because when he woke up in the bedside chair the chrono read 0700 hours. Luke blinked in confusion for a few moments, then straightened out his limbs, which had grown awkward and stiff overnight. He must have been more tired than he had thought; all of last night's excitement seemed to have caught up with him. He glanced towards his father, checking to see if he had made any improvement overnight, but his father had not moved. He was still lying on the medical bed, but looked more peaceful, perhaps a result of the Force's healing.

It was eerie for Luke to see his father young and healthy. His father had been such an iconic figure that it was hard for him to imagine his father as anything but the black mask and suit that had become his signature. It was strange to imagine his father as a young man: energetic, youthful, handsome…. Yet here he was, evidence of youth and a different life in a different time.

Luke ran his hands over his face. He found himself once more thinking of Han and Leia. They were probably worried about him. He was worried about them too. He had no way of knowing truly if they were safe and well. The Emperor's words returned to him: _Your friends, out there on the sanctuary moon, are walking into a trap, as is your Rebel fleet._

Luke shook his head, clearing his distressing thoughts. He would know if something had happened to them. He would feel it in the Force. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Worrying about them wouldn't do anything for him. Right now he needed to focus on his father and his father's recovery and protection.

"Luke!" a familiar voice startled Luke from his thoughts, making his head snap up to find the source of the call. Han. The voice seemed to be calling from the hallway outside, so he jumped up and strode towards the door.

When Luke exited into the hallway, Han immediately strode towards him, exclaiming, "Luke!" He grasped Luke in a hug, his face displaying immense relief. When he released Luke, however, his was not smiling. Instead he looked worried, as if years of worry had been collected there. He had no time to speak, however, because Leia was not far behind him. She ran up to Luke and embraced him tightly. However, like Han, there was no smile on her face when she released him. Quite the contrary, Leia looked furious.

"Luke, what the _hell_ were you thinking?" she snapped, quite loudly. Her eyes flashed dangerous sparks of fire and she set her arms on her hips. She wore white pants and a white vest that was similar to the one she wore on Hoth. "Sending a transmission like _that_, without any information about your whereabouts, your health, or any time of return! What the hell do you think we were supposed to think when we traced the transmission back to the medical center! Have you any idea of how worried we've been?"

"Leia, I'm sorry," Luke said, quite taken aback by her anger. "I intended to come and find you. I decided to send the transmission to let you know I was okay."

"What's been so important that you didn't come find us?" Leia demanded. She looked slightly betrayed, although her anger seemed to have simmered down.

Luke shifted uncomfortably. He did not know how to explain the situation to his friends. He knew it would cause them pain. They would undoubtedly be angered at his actions. He met their eyes. Han's gaze, filled with confusion, stared doubtfully at him. His sister's accusing glare seemed to burn through him.

"What are you doing here?" Leia snapped when she was answered with silence. She seemed to read Luke's discomfort a moment later, however, and tried a gentler method. Her voice softened a measure. "Luke, please explain."

"Were you injured?" Han asked him.

Luke briefly closed his eyes, as if attempting to close out their confusion and pain. He shook his head. "No. …Someone else."

Leia and Han were silent. Both seemed to be taking in Luke's words with confusion. A moment later, however, the Leia's anger drained from her, leaving her pale and alarmed.

"Luke," she said softly, cautiously, "Not…"

Luke knew that she was referring to the possibility that he had brought their father back with him. He lowered his head and nodded. He could not expect to keep the truth from her. She deserved to know; he was her father as well.

Leia noted Luke's nod with silence, her mouth left slightly agape. Suddenly, abruptly, she whirled around, heading straight for the room where Anakin was resting.

Luke sprung forward, trying to grab Leia's arm. "Leia!" he called, worried that she would do something impulsive. Han followed behind them closely, pushing up behind them to catch up with Leia.

Leia burst through the room, ripping her arm away from Luke's grasp in anger. When she was about a foot into the room, however, she stopped short suddenly, stricken at the sight ahead of her.

Anakin was still unconscious, but Luke realized it was still a shock for Leia to see their father lying there, helpless, without his mask. Luke turned to look at his sister, unsure of how she would react. She just stood there, lips slightly parted in alarm, forehead wrinkled with dismay.

Han was likewise alarmed. As he stood beside Leia, his expression, which was initially one of surprise, slowly melted into anger.

Not wanting Anakin to be disturbed, Luke gently took Leia's arm and nudged her towards the door. Leia allowed herself to be guided until they had exited the room, at which point she tore herself from Luke's grasp.

"What were you thinking, bringing him here?" she hissed.

"What the _hell_, Luke! That's _Darth Vader_ in there!" Han yelled at Luke.

"He's turned back," Luke quickly replied, trying to make them see the motives behind his actions. "He's changed."

"I don't think you realize where this places me as a leader of the Alliance," Leia snapped, "Or where it places you. On a fine line."

"Leia, I didn't intend to place you in this position! I didn't intend for you to come find me," Luke protested. "I intended to help him out."

"What, help him start a new life?" she mocked. "Help him to set up shop and begin farming?"

"I couldn't just leave him to die, Leia!"

"Why? Because he's done good for you?"

"Leia, he saved my life! He killed the Emperor!"

"One good deed does not condone years of atrocities," Leia snapped.

"Then give him a chance, Leia! Forgive him and move on."

"You forget what he's done," Leia continued heatedly. She waved her hands about dramatically as she spoke. "The atrocities he's committed. The lives he's ended."

"Leia, he's my father," Luke said simply, softly. "And I owe him my life. He needs my forgiveness."

Leia was silent, a glowering look on her face, but she did not reply.

Han looked shocked. "Your _father_?" he echoed. "Darth Vader's your father?"

Luke was silent. He looked down at the ground, refusing to meet Han's accusatory stare and tearing his eyes from Leia's silent glare.

Han turned his stare at Leia. "Darth Vader's your father?"

"No," she answered sharply, glaring at him. "Bail Organa was my true father."

Luke grimaced. "Leia-"

"Bail Organa raised me, taught me all that I know," Leia cut him off. "He is my father."

Han looked shocked, taken aback. "So this whole war is really just a family feud?" he said angrily.

"We didn't know until recently, Han," Luke said. "It came as a bit of a shock."

"That Darth Vader couldn't keep it in his pants?" retorted Han crudely.

"Anakin Skywalker was our father, Han," Luke replied angrily. "He wasn't always Darth Vader."

"That was who he chose to be."

"He turned back," Luke cut him off. "He could be a valuable ally for us if we gave him another chance. Is it right for me to leave an injured, defenseless man to his death? Is that what the Alliance stands for? I owe him my _life_. He chose me over Palpatine and chose to take the right path. He is my father. He deserves that chance." Luke faded into silence.

Leia shook her head silently. "Do what you will, Luke, but I cannot and will not forgive that man. You may claim him as your blood, but he will never be my father." With that, Leia turned around and walked away.

Han looked at Luke uncomfortably, and then, apparently deciding to stay with Leia, turned and caught up with her, leaving Luke standing alone in the hallway.

When they left his sight, the tension building up in Luke disappeared, leaving him weary and emotionally drained, as if a shell of him had been left behind. Luke exhaled and brought his hands to his face, as if trying to rub out the stress and anxiety. He suddenly seemed to age a few years, betraying wisdom beyond his years.

Luke did not know if his friends would leave him there, unwilling to cope with the pain and discomfort that the place brought them. For the first time, he questioned whether he did the right thing in bringing his father there. Was he too idealistic? Would his father truly be able to adapt and move on as he had hoped? Leia had doubted it, made his hope seem foolish and naïve. Would his father ever truly be a part of society? Luke was unsure now. His hopes of rebuilding the Jedi with his father waned.

Luke shook the thoughts from his head. He would discuss the situation later with them, once they had all calmed down a bit from the initial shock. Luke headed back to his father's room.

A sudden rustle from the bed startled Luke, and he headed over to his previous chair by his father's side, studying his father closely, hopefully, for any signs of movement or life. He could see Anakin's eyes moving underneath his eyelids, darting back and forth, and Anakin began to stir, faintly at first, but soon he was frowning and shifting his facials expressions, as if he was experiencing a dream.

Eventually the movement slowed and stopped, and initially Luke thought his father was simply fading back into unconsciousness. Soon, however, Anakin's eyelashes began to flutter. It took a while for the eyes to finally open, but the eyelids finally parted to reveal brilliant blue eyes.

Anakin stared at the ceiling of the room, apparently in slight confusion over his surroundings. He squinted and frowned, then drew his hand up to his head, where the oxygen mask was still attached to his mouth. Halfway to his mouth, however, Anakin spotted his flesh hand and froze. He clenched and unclenched his fingers, amazed, as if testing it out for the first time. Fumbling, his fingers worked at detaching the oxygen mask.

"Father," Luke said, announcing his presence and reaching over to help him remove the mask.

Anakin's eyes found his son and he seemed to relax. They both worked to take the mask off. After it had been removed, Anakin took a few breaths, closing his eyes briefly, as if the effort had exhausted him. When he opened his eyes he asked, "…Luke, why…?"

"The Force healed you," Luke told him. "It wasn't your time to die."

Anakin closed his eyes briefly. He was silent for a moment, but then, his neck straining, slowly pushed himself upwards. Luke sat there, slightly uncomfortable, unsure of whether he should help his father or allow him the space. He decided on the latter, watching as his father steadied himself on the edge of the bed.

Anakin placed his feet down on the ground. He seemed to test the ground for a few moments before placing his weight on his feet. He steadied himself. He took a few tentative steps, which slowly grew more confident as he adjusted to his new flesh legs. When he was a few feet away, he turned around to look at Luke. "I… don't understand."

"Father, the Force is giving you another chance," Luke said. Couldn't his father see that?

Anakin shook his head. His jaw hardened. "I don't know why. I have done horrible things in my life, Luke. Things that could never be erased."

"And you feel guilt?" Luke asked him.

Anakin met his gaze. "…Yes," he admitted after a pause.

"This is your chance to redeem yourself."

"Life cannot ever go back to what it was before," Anakin answered, his voice hard. "A part of Darth Vader will always live in me."

Luke was silent. Did his father truly believe that? Why couldn't his father let go of his anger and barriers?

Anakin turned back around and paced towards the window. Once there, he crossed his arms silently and stared out of the window into deep space, where tiny stars and planets glittered in the black sky.

Luke watched him for a few moments, wondering what he was thinking. He tried to reach out in the Force to sense his father's emotions, but he found they were heavily guarded by years of training and practice.

"Father, why did you turn to the Dark Side?"

Anakin's head lifted slightly at Luke's words, so Luke knew that he had heard even if he did not respond immediately. "…A man I knew promised me I could learn new powers," he answered finally.

"Didn't you know who he was?"

"Yes," he replied shortly.

Luke's mind went back to his earlier conversation with Obi-Wan. _There were other motives for his turn as well, ones I do not know of. I suspect your mother had something to do with it, but I was never able to confirm that suspicion. _"...Was… was my mother involved?"

Anakin did not move. He stood silently for at least fifteen seconds, his back to Luke, then finally spoke, "Your sister is here."

Luke, who was surprised at his father's sudden and obvious change of topic, answered, "Yes. And Han."

"Han Solo."

"Yes," Luke replied, remembering that his father had frozen him in carbonite and gave him to the bounty hunter Bobba Fett to be given to Jabba the Hutt.

"You rescued him."

"Someone had to."

They faded into silence again.

"You've been fighting with them."

Luke's eyes widened with surprise. "How did you know?" he asked his father suspiciously.

"You're broadcasting emotions loud enough to sense across the galaxy," replied Anakin. "Be mindful."

Luke carefully lowered the shields around his mind. He was not used to needing to shield his feelings; there were no other Jedi or Force-sensitive in his daily life besides Leia, with whom he shared his emotions openly through their bond.

"She doesn't like me being here," Anakin said. "I can sense that too."

"Leia hasn't forgiven Darth Vader," Luke explained softly, watching his father closely for any emotions. He was not able to read any, so he proceeded cautiously. "I don't know if she ever will. She does not understand why I'm helping you."

Anakin was silent at that. He was very difficult to read, perhaps from years of practice. "Why are you helping me, Luke?" he asked him finally. "I'm not a good person. My presence here only causes you more trouble. You don't deserve that burden."

Luke was surprised. Did he father truly think that way? Feel that way? "I wanted to," he finally answered. "It was my choice. You saved my life. You're my father."

"Anyone can father a child, Luke," he replied quietly.

"Was that how it was like with you?" Luke challenged. He watched his father's reaction closely. It was something Luke had always been sensitive about, especially after learning that his father was Darth Vader.

Anakin met his eyes without fear. "No," was the soft reply.

"I saved you because I believe that Anakin Skywalker is a good man," Luke said.

Anakin did not reply to that. He continued to stare out of the window, his back towards Luke. Luke likewise fell into silence, unsure of what he should say but unwilling to push his father too quickly into talking. He had been alone for many years, after all. It was most likely difficult for him to vocalize feelings, much less tap into painful memories, of which Luke sensed were plenty.

As Luke thought, he wondered about his mother, which had been the only topic that Anakin had clearly directly avoided. Luke wondered if he had touched a painful nerve in Anakin. Perhaps his mother was something he was ashamed of. Perhaps something he regretted. Perhaps he did not know who Luke and Leia's mother was. Luke simply did not know, and his father gave him little or nothing to go on. If Luke learned anything from the conversation, it was that Anakin was not going to speak of the topics of his past, or at least not yet. But knowing that made Luke even more determined to learn.

But Luke also knew when to pick his battles; his father was not going to talk willingly at the time. He understood that he needed to ask these things lightly and respect his father's space before his father would trust him.

Luke rose silently, not wanting to disturb Anakin. He took one last glance in his father's direction before leaving. Anakin had not moved; he was still staring out of the window, apparently deep in thought. Luke sighed inwardly, deciding to leave things be for the time, and then exited the room.


	3. Resolution

Just a quick note: because this is an AU story, I've chosen to bring back Firmus Piett, because I like him and because he's my favorite Imperial officer. So if you see him in this story (although he's only mentioned in this chapter), do not get alarmed.

And while I'm at it, I would like to thank you all so much for your reviews. They truly, truly brighten up my day, and they make me smile. I can't wait until you all see what I have in store next!

* * *

Chapter Three: Resolution

Luke set off to find Leia and Han after leaving his father's room. Opening his senses to the Force, he followed his instinct towards a small room on the end of the whitewashed hallway. He cautiously opened the door, not wishing to seem intrusive to his friends.

The room inside was stark, like the rest of the hospital. It had white tile floors and walls, and pushed in the corner of the room was a bare bunk bed, perhaps for any visitors who needed a place to sleep for a night or two. Across from the bunk there was a table and two chairs.

Leia and Han looked up at Luke when he entered. They were sitting at the table together, and it appeared that they had been having a serious discussion. They both looked slightly distressed, but the looks vanished from their faces when they spotted Luke.

"Can I come in?" Luke asked Leia and Han, unsure if they were quite ready to talk with him yet.

They nodded.

"Luke," Han began once Luke had taken a seat on the lower bunk. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, kid." He glanced at Leia. "We've been talking… we reached a decision…"

Leia's face showed no emotion, however hard Luke tried to read her.

"…You say Vader won't cause any trouble?"

Luke shook his head. "No. He's done."

"…He won't bother us. He'll go to a quiet life?"

Luke nodded. Inside of him, his hopes weakened and flickered. Obi-Wan's words echoed in his mind. _Luke, tend to your father. He will help you with your task of rebuilding the Order. _"You have my word," he finally answered. _I'm sorry, Ben. Things just aren't working out. _

"Has he woken up?" Leia asked Luke, her lips hard.

"Yes," Luke answered truthfully.

"He talked with you?"

Luke smiled at the irony. "Not really. He refuses to say much. …I can't get a reading on his emotions."

"Then how do you know he's turned?" Han asked him, his voice slightly challenging.

Luke refused to be irritated by Han's retort. His friends had every right to doubt and feel hostility to his father. They did not know him like Luke did, and the only thing they were going on was Luke's word. "There's no hate or anger. He's just… meditative, sober…"

Leia's expressions were unreadable. Although her arms were folded, her face refused to reflect any of her emotions. In a way, Luke was reminded of their father. They were alike in many ways, mainly alike in their stubbornness and their abilities in masking their feelings. It was the mask of a politician.

Han nodded slowly. "I spoke with the Alliance on Endor," he said, changing the subject. "Chewie, Lando, and some other guys are chasing the rest of the Imperials out of the galaxy. I guess the Imperials are setting up blockades in a few specific locations. Although the Alliance has offered a peace treaty the Imperials are hanging on to the last hope that they could still regroup and win the war."

"Where have they set up blockades?" Luke asked Han.

"According to Lando, they have already erected sieges on Naboo, Coruscant, and a few other planets. They sound pretty desperate. They're resorting to threats to get what they want."

"What is the Alliance asking us to do?" Luke asked. "Do we have an assignment?"

"The Alliance is asking us to go to Naboo and try to reason with the commander there."

"Who is in command there?"

"The highest leader they have left. I understand he was a buddy of Vader's: Admiral Piett. Mon Mothma believes Piett to be someone who knows when his options are limited. If we reason with him, he might be convinced to unite the other troops into surrender."

Luke nodded. "When are we leaving?"

"…As soon as we can," replied Han, his answer carrying a hard undertone.

They faded into silence then. Luke understood what must be done. His friends had made it clear that they did not want Anakin coming with them. He was potentially the most hated man in the galaxy, perhaps coming in a close second to the Emperor, and Luke knew how repelled they were at such an idea. There was no chance of Han or Leia ever accepting Anakin, and Luke realized there could never be. There was too much history there, too much hate. It was only their respect for Luke and Luke's wishes that kept them from turning Anakin in to the Alliance, and that kept them waiting there for Luke even after they made their distaste of the situation clear.

Luke dreaded doing what he knew he had to do. Saying goodbye to his father would mean that he might never see him again, even after all they had been through to save one another. It would mean that all of that amounted to nothing, and that all Luke's dreams of rebuilding the Jedi Order with his father were hopeless.

Luke looked at Han and Leia. Their faces were both hard and battle-worn. They were weary, just like he was. Years of war had done that to them. Yet they had kept immense strength through their faith in one another. Their friendship ran deep; it was one that spoke of loyalty, trust, and love. Yet they were giving him that option: either going with them or staying with his father. Their eyes were fixed on Luke, studying him.

Finally, Luke said, "I'll go find him."

"You don't need to," a voice said.

All of the heads snapped towards the doorway, where Anakin was standing. He was dressed in borrowed hospital attire: plain brown pants, a simple dark tunic, and a dark brown cloak, one similar to the one Ben Kenobi used to wear.

The tension in the room was tangible. Both Leia and Han stiffened visibly, and Luke recoiled in shock. None of them were expecting Anakin to appear. The chairs squeaked as the three stood abruptly.

Anakin's lips hardened when he sensed the immediate hostility. His eyes were cold and unfeeling, though perhaps more for mistrust than heartlessness. "I'm leaving now. I won't cause you any more trouble."

"You're not completely healed," protested Luke as his father turned to leave. His father's announcement had taken him by surprise, just as it had his friends. His father had awoken less than a half an hour ago, was he was strong enough?

Anakin paused. "I'm well enough," he replied shortly, as if Luke had suggested him to be weak or incapable.

"But where will you go?"

"…Tatooine," was the short reply.

Luke was surprised once more. Tatooine? Why would he go to Tatooine? He knew that it had been the home of Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, of course, but he had never realized that that would be somewhere Anakin might go. It was in the Outer Rim. It was filled with sand and rock, a place where water was scarce and life was dangerous. It was secluded, often overlooked by the galaxy. Perhaps that was what his father wanted: somewhere that was deserted and easy to hide in. "But what if we need you? How will I find you?"

Anakin was silent, studying Luke, apparently determining if it was safe enough to confide in his son. Eventually he must have decided that it was something that Luke had a right to know, because he replied, "Ask Obi-Wan to speak with Qui-Gon Jinn. He will know where I have gone."

Anakin was about to turn once more before Han spoke.

"And that's it?" Han spoke up. "We're just supposed to trust you?"

"Han, please," Luke said with exasperation, but both ignored him.

"As if I can trust you either, Solo," Anakin replied sharply. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "My life is in your hands just as much as yours is in mine. I suggest we allow some space."

Han made no attempt at a retort. Perhaps he realized the truth in what Anakin had said, or perhaps he did not want to start a disagreement with someone who many in the galaxy considered to be a dangerous man. Han still continued to glare at Anakin, however, and his hostility was clearly returned.

Luke was silent as well. It was difficult for Luke to accept their parting. Yet Luke knew that there was nothing that he could do or say to convince his father to stay. Although he did not fully understand Anakin's reasons for leaving, he knew that his father undoubtedly needed to be alone for a time. His father had suffered much pain and anger, and now he needed to meditate and think.

Luke met his father's gaze. Although Luke found it difficult to read his father's emotions because Anakin kept them so safely guarded and masked, Luke caught a faint glimmer of sadness deep in the blue depths. His father seemed to studying Luke, as if making sure Luke understood his actions. The action was small, but Luke found it comforting. He gave a small nod of acceptance.

"May the Force be with you, Luke," Anakin finally said softly. "I expect we will see each other again." He turned to Han and Leia and nodded towards each one in turn. "Solo, Princess Leia." His eyes rested for an extra second on Leia, his daughter. Then he was gone.

There was silence following his exit. The room was still and quiet, the same stillness that accompanies slowly draining tension. Luke cast his eyes downward. It was if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders, but at the same time the lightness seemed to become a small emptiness. Luke had spent so much time throughout his life looking up to his father. As a child he dreamed to be the pilot his Uncle Owen had described his father to be. Luke had always seen the unknown in his father; Anakin Skywalker had represented freedom, possibility, and adventure. Luke had shaped his father to be somewhat of a god in his mind; he became the idealized figure that Luke strove towards. When Obi-Wan had told him that his father had been a Jedi knight, Luke had been filled with awe, as if a new world had been opened up to him. He wanted to become a Jedi knight, just like his father. When the truth had been revealed to Luke that day on Bespin, the piece inside of him, one that had been growing throughout his childhood, shattered… but in its place grew a new obsession, a new desire. Instead of striving to be like his father, he now thirsted to save his father, to turn his father back from the Dark Side, so that things would be the way that Luke had always dreamed them to be. Now that Anakin was gone, though, Luke felt as if he had lost that connection.

"You wanted him to come with us, didn't you?" Han asked Luke.

"…Yes," Luke answered honestly. "But it wouldn't have worked out anyway."

Han was silent at that, glancing at Leia uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Luke," Leia said, her voice strangely gentle. It was the first time she had spoken in a while.

Luke nodded. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Luke pushed his thoughts from his mind. The Alliance needed him now. His friends needed him now. "Let's go."


	4. Kidnapped

Chapter Four: Kidnapped

_Four months later, Naboo~_

Luke shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He had been sitting at the table for what felt like forever, and he was slowly loosing feeling in his legs and feet. Although the discussions at the table were interesting, he had begun to lose concentration when the conference had extended well over two hours. Luke glanced around the room, checking to see if the other members of the Peace Conference were as restless as he was.

The marble table stretched both ways across the room, which was bright and spacious to accommodate the many politicians. The room held Imperials and Rebels alike, as well as many other non-affiliated representatives. The representatives were of numerous nations and races, all dressed in ceremonial and formal attire. None of the politicians appeared to be anxious, but they did murmur amongst themselves at the proposals of the speakers.

Across the table, Leia seemed to be unfazed. Luke knew her to be well adapted to long political discussions; Leia was listening very attentively to the speaker. She wore a white dress, similar to the one she had worn when Luke first met her, but the dress was longer, with a draped neck and a tighter waist. Her hair was tightly wound on the top of her head.

Beside Leia, Han also seemed to be growing uncomfortable. He was currently tapping his fingers on the marble table. He wore a lost look on his face, as if his mind was anywhere but the occurring conference.

Luckily for Luke and Han, the peace conference adjourned at around 1200 hours, at which point the representatives around the table stood and Luke was able to reunite with Leia and Han.

"Setting up the Republic will take more time than this," Leia said under her breath to Luke and Han when she reached them. "Although we have reached a large milestone in making peace with the Imperials, if we continue to argue about the system representation and other logistics of the system, the New Republic will never form."

"Republics have always been slow to decide and slow to act," Han replied darkly.

"A Republic will never truly please all people," Leia agreed, shaking her head. She seemed angry and frustrated. "But unless the Imperials surrender their stubbornness, we cannot move on."

"Some Imperials are willing for change," Luke said, glancing sideways where a group of Imperial officers were gathered, among them Admiral Piett and other top-ranking officers. "Admiral Piett has been very reasonable and accepting of ideas presented at the Peace Conference. He realizes the importance of a New Republic and is willing to see it through."

"But unless his inferiors consent," Leia said, "Unity will not be accomplished and the New Republic will not function." They glanced in Piett's direction, studying the middle-aged man carefully.

"You're suggesting that they are trying to sway Piett?" Han said, placing his hands on his hips.

"They are giving him a hard time," Leia replied angrily. "Some of them wish they had continued the war and believe that they could have won."

"I don't trust any of them," Han muttered. "They have a trick up their sleeve, I know it. If they discover any way to continue the war and take over the power, they'd do it."

"He's heading toward us," Luke warned Leia and Han in a low voice, watching as the admiral broke away from his group of officers and headed towards them. The admiral reached them a moment later.

"Princess Leia Organa," Piett greeted them as he arrived. He wore the military uniform of an Imperial officer, but his jacket was lined with decorations. He nodded politely towards Luke and Han, although his face did not betray any emotion. "Generals Solo and Skywalker."

Luke and Han inclined their heads in return, although Leia did not.

"Admiral Piett," replied Leia, her voice pleasantly cool. "I trust you are well."

"Thank you, Princess," Piett replied. "I am." The group of four headed slowly from the room, walking alongside one another. "But it will be a relief when this business is finished."

"It will be a relief when the New Republic is formed and peace is accomplished," Leia replied, her voice containing a cool undertone. Her eyes met Piett's sharply, a challenge in their depths.

"It is my wish as it is yours, Princess," Piett replied calmly. He inclined his head slightly as a gesture of respect.

"Admiral, I understand you are an admired commander," Luke said, changing the subject to avoid any tense moments between his sister and the Imperial. "You are held in high regard by your men."

Piett inclined his head once more. "Perhaps once," he replied. "But I'm afraid much of the credit must be placed on the memory of my superiors, who allied the forces and executed much of the thought."

Luke was silent them, unwilling to possibly breach upon the subject of his father, Darth Vader, Piett's superior, especially when the topic was still sensitive to Han and Leia.

"General Skywalker, I understand that you are trained in the Jedi arts as was my superior Lord Vader," Piett said, continuing the conversation.

Luke swallowed uncomfortably at the mention of his father's name, noting the stiffening of his friends by his sides. "Yes," he managed to reply gracefully. "I intend to rebuild the Jedi Order to continue the legacy of the Jedi."

"You're the last Jedi left," Piett said.

"I'm afraid so," Luke replied, relieved that the conversation was not continuing in the direction of his father. "But there are many untrained Force-sensitives who will be able to learn the ways of the Force."

Piett nodded politely, seeming neither interested nor uninterested. His features were hard to read, much like many of the other politicians Luke had encountered over the past few months. Luke supposed it was something Piett must have learned quickly as a naval officer, especially one under the command of Lord Vader. "You make a valuable asset for your cause," he said to Luke. "I wish we could have met under different conditions," he said.

"Thank you, Admiral," Luke replied politely.

"If you will excuse me, General Skywalker, General Solo, Princess," Piett said, inclining his head once more. He turned and headed back to his group of Imperial officers.

"Well," Han said once he was gone. "I can understand why Vader liked him."

"He's one of the more neutral Imperials," Leia said. "As much as I dislike him, he'll be our link to peace in the Republic."

They watched as the officers broke their circle to allow Piett back in. Most of the officers accepted Piett's return with grace, but one or two seemed to hold considerable coldness towards Piett. They glanced back in the direction of Luke, Leia, and Han, their stares challenging and hostile. After a few seconds, the officers broke from their group, all heading towards their quarters in the Naboo Palace to rest until the next session.

"Come on," Luke said finally. "Let's head back to our rooms."

* * *

It was late at night when Luke, Han, and Leia returned to their quarters for the final time that day. Their quarters in the Naboo Palace were not far from the conference room, but it still felt like a long while before they reached the large common room that marked the beginning of the Alliance quarters.

When Luke, Leia, and Han returned, the common room was mostly empty. Although the space was generally a popular meeting area for other Alliance leaders, the room was now empty. Most of the leaders, including Mon Mothma, had retired early.

Here, Luke and Han parted from Leia, each heading into their own individual quarters. Han and Luke were sharing the rooms right beside Leia; they had specifically chosen quarters of close proximity so that they would be able to easily move between one another's rooms without disturbing the other leaders.

Han and Luke retreated into their room, and Luke breathed a sigh of relief when the door shut behind them. His energy levels were dipping dangerously, and he could not remember when sleep seemed a more inviting prospect.

"Well, that was another long day," Han remarked to Luke as he glanced around the room. "I understand now what it means to be a politician."

"At least we finally have peace," Luke replied, sitting down on his bed to take off his boots. "I doubt the Old Republic was built in a few months."

"All the same," Han said darkly, placing his hands on his hips. "The Imperials are causing more trouble than what it's worth, if you ask me." Han glanced towards Luke. "I saw you getting antsy there, kid."

"Hmm?" Luke looked up. "Oh, yeah. The conference was beginning to seem long. I feel like we're getting nowhere."

"No," Han replied. "When Piett mentioned your father."

Luke looked up sharply. "I thought this was a sensitive topic for you."

"It is," Han replied. "But Vader was always a fairly reasonable person. Ruthless, perhaps, but he had enough sense to make smart decisions. It makes me wonder how things would have gone if he was here."

"Maybe," Luke said darkly, reminded once again of his father's turn to the Dark Side of the Force. The reasons behind his father's betrayal were still shadowed.

Han sat down on his bed. "I didn't even know he was human until I saw him without his mask," he grumbled. "…I was unaware he could function without his suit, much less appear young and healthy without it." He looked at Luke.

"The Force healed him," Luke replied, setting his boots down on the floor. "His suit was failing and he was dying, so the Force healed his body so he could keep on living." Luke began tugging on his mechanical hand's glove. "He looks as he did before his turn, about twenty years ago."

"He didn't need his suit his whole life?" Han asked, seeming surprised.

"No," Luke said, laughing a bit. "He was badly injured in a duel."

There was silence for a moment. Luke reached down at his belt, unlatching the buckle and detaching his lightsaber.

"So if your father is Darth Vader," Han started, "Then who the hell was your mother?"

Luke hesitated to answer. "I don't know," he finally said. "He doesn't like to talk about her."

"You don't think she was… like, a prostitute or something?"

Luke shook his head. "I don't think so. She was more than that, or else he wouldn't be so sensitive about her. She chose to keep us anyway, which says something about their relationship."

"Lovers, maybe?"

"I don't know," Luke replied. "…Leia doesn't really remember her either."

"Hmm," Han said, lying down on his bed. He didn't seem to want to continue their discussion. "Do you mind hitting the light, kid? I'm ready to crash."

Luke turned off the light, and the room faded into dark. He pulled back his sheets and tucked his arm underneath his pillow to find comfort, but although his body ached to sleep, his mind was active with thought. Thoughts about his father that Luke had successfully tucked away for the past four months slowly resurfaced now, and Luke found their presence unsettling.

Luke was once reminded of the mysterious identity of his mother. She was never discussed, not by Obi-Wan, rarely by Aunt Beru or Uncle Owen, and never by his father. Was her identity so secretive that it had to be guarded? Surely she wasn't some type of criminal or Sith… Leia's words echoed in his mind. _She was kind, beautiful, but sad… I wish I knew why. _What Luke knew about her did not suggest she was anything to keep hidden or ashamed of. Why then did everyone treat her like that?

Luke thought of his father. Where was he now? How had he adapted to life now that he had turned back? Would Luke ever see him again?

Luke must have been more tired than he had believed, because soon his mind, heavy with thought, drifted back into the dark, soothing abyss of slumber.

Eventually Luke's swirling consciousness morphed and condensed into shapes, and he became aware that he was standing on a river flowing with bright red-orange lava. He looked up at a figure standing a few feet away on the top of a black bank. The man looked very familiar. The man was Obi-Wan Kenobi, a very young Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan turned towards Luke, his reddish hair blowing in the fierce sting of heat waves.

"It's over Anakin," he said to Luke. "I have the high ground."

Anakin. He was Anakin Skywalker. "You underestimate my power," Luke heard himself saying, his voice low and daring.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Don't try it."

With a cry, Luke sprung up into the air. Halfway through his summersault, however, a searing pain ripped through his legs and arm. Luke screamed, and, losing his concentration, fell towards the ground. He hit the hot gravel on a roll, desperately trying to grab on so he would not slide farther down the bank. He groaned in pain as sharp bolts of heat and lightening pierced his body. His legs were gone. His arm was gone.

"You were the Chosen One!" Obi-Wan shouted, passion and tears in his voice. "It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" He looked at Luke, his eyes filled with pain.

Anger and hate surged through Luke as he struggled to grasp the gravel with his remaining hand. "I hate you!" he heard himself scream, his voice nearly inhuman.

Obi-Wan was breathing hard. It was causing him pain to look upon Luke. "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."

A flame from the lava caught the end of Luke's pant, and, within moments, Luke's body was engulfed in fire. The pain overwhelmed Luke, tearing at his flesh, tearing at his mind. He could feel every touch, every whisper of the fire upon his skin. He couldn't breathe, couldn't escape. His thoughts turned cloudy and incoherent. He could hear someone screaming, a horrible, inhuman cry. He watched Obi-Wan turn away.

When the pain grew to be too much, Luke jolted awake, breathing hard, gasping for air. His skin was coated in sweat, and his face lined with tears. He sat bolt upright in his bed.

But the screaming did not stop. Someone was screaming. It took a moment for Luke to realize he was not still dreaming and to place the screams. _Leia_. She was in grave danger. Blaster shots echoed from her room.

In horror, Luke tore himself from his bed, bolting towards Leia's room next door. He slammed himself against her door, reaching toward the Force for power, and the door split and collapsed inward. He was vaguely aware of Han beside him, but he could only process his own distraught and horrified emotion.

The inside of Leia's room was in shambles. The wallpaper on the walls was ripped into strips, there were bed feathers all through the room, and sheets and clothing were scattered around recklessly. On the far wall of the room, a window was open, shattered in. Glass shards were splattered on the ground below the windowsill, like little crystals glimmering and taunting under the moonlight. A cool breeze swept through the chamber, stirring the feathers from the ground. The room was empty.

"_Leia!_" Luke cried with his mind and voice, desperate. There was no answer except the cold whisper of the wind. For the first time ever, Luke felt distant and empty. His connection with Leia was weakening; he could barely sense her.

Han also looked stunned. His hands were shaking, but he bent down to pick something from the ground. "Luke," he said, his voice strangely quiet. He turned the small diamond-shaped device in his palm. "An Imperial sedative. They took Leia."

* * *

_Two weeks later, Alliance Base~_

"Anything?" Han asked agitatedly, pacing the floor of the Alliance Base.

"Nothing," Luke said, shaking his head in disappointment as he scrolled through the Alliance datacomputers in an attempt to hack into the Imperial systems.

"Two weeks." Han said impatiently, "Two weeks. No word from her. Nothing. She just vanishes out of the galaxy." He threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

Luke rubbed his face. "There's no way we can decode these Imperial codes. And even if we do we have no way of knowing they will lead us to the right sources."

"It's our best shot," Han said.

Luke shook his head, more in disappointment than in negation. "With the blockades erected again, it's been harder to intercept _any_ Imperial lines, much less try to decode them. And even then, this information is likely not something that would give us information about Leia."

It was two weeks later, Leia had not been found, and Han and Luke were struggling to find a trace of her whereabouts. Although they had managed to intercept some Imperial codes, their energy and enthusiasm was running thin at their meager success.

"We could… try to break into an Imperial base. From there we'll be able to look at the transmission lines and try to trace a pattern." Han began to pace again. "If we're looking for some sort of assassin or kidnapper, they're most likely of non-Imperial affiliation, but they're bound to be communicating with the Imperials. There has to be some sort of record of these exchanges, where else to store it but an Imperial base."

Luke shook his head again. "Even if we managed to locate an Imperial base, break in, and access their net, there would be too many codes and passwords." He sat back in his seat, defeated. "We would be caught and killed in a moment."

"…Bribery."

"What?" Luke looked up.

Han shrugged. "We could bribe an Imperial."

"Lower ranking Imperials wouldn't have access to information stored in a database. Database information is too important. And higher-ranking officers would only take large bribes, but even then, where would we find that money? And how would we be able to trust that the officer wouldn't betray us?"

Han gave a small sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just a suggestion, kid! We're running out of options here. While the Alliance and the Empire is off chasing one another…" He faded into silence. "That _bastard _Piett!" Han hit the wall with his fist, making a dull thud emit from the metal plates.

Luke sighed as well. "There has to be some other option," he said. He rubbed his cheeks with his hands, as if trying to wash the worry from his face. Leia was still alive, Luke knew that for sure, but the longer she continued to be missing the more he worried for her. He knew Han was under the same stress. Not for the first time in two weeks, Luke cursed Admiral Piett, blaming both the Admiral and himself for Leia's absence.

Those days replayed in his head. The morning after Leia's disappearance had found both the Alliance and Empire in uproar. After long and abusive arguments between Mon Mothma and Piett, who claimed he had no role in the Princess' kidnapping, the Alliance had declared war on the Imperials once more. Following the bitter declaration, the Alliance had retreated from Naboo. Although both sides were too few and scattered to do much damage, they had each set up barricades and each continued to commune with members of their own party, attempting to rally more troops and gather enough strength to overthrow the opposing side. But for now, the galaxy was in a tense standstill as leaders struggled to work out their differences with dim prospects.

"My father," Luke said suddenly.

Han looked up at him. "Now's not the time, Luke."

"No, don't you get it, Han? My father could help us. He undoubtedly had access to these types of codes; he would be familiar with the system."

"Luke," snapped Han. "Hell no. We're not bringing _Darth Vader _here to help us out."

"Han, _think _about it! What other choices do we have?"

"Luke, you honestly trust him like this? We're mixing in with the Imperials here; can we really trust him? Do we even know if he's still sympathetic to the Empire's cause?"

"He's loyal to me," Luke insisted. "He's loyal to his children."

"How do you know that?"

"He chose me over the Emperor. He killed the Emperor to save my life! He would do the same for Leia!"

"You're asking him to come out of hiding to save a daughter who has no faith in him. And as much as we are sick with worry, we know for sure that Leia is not in immediate danger."

"You suggest just leaving her there?" snapped Luke.

"No! I'm just saying that using Vader will not help us. He'd either betray us or refuse to help us, and even if he comes…." Han faded off in frustration. "We'd be questioning one another's authority, arguing, fighting the whole time!"

"Do you have another suggestion?" Luke challenged.

Han made a noise of frustration.

"Look," Luke continued, adopting a different tone. "Sometimes we have to trust people we don't like, but it's worth it. We need to get Leia back, Han. We're out of options here."

Han let out a long side, covering his face with his hands. It took him a minute or two, but when he finally looked up, he said, "Fine. Where do we find him?"


	5. Old Friends

Chapter Five: Old Friends

Luke closed his eyes, closing out the world around him. Yoda's instructions echoed in his head: _Calm, at peace… _Luke concentrated on his breathing and let himself relax, releasing his worry into the Force. While he had previously experienced little difficulty mediating, suddenly now he found it difficult to release him emotions and clear his thoughts, especially while there was so much on his mind. Tentatively, Luke reached out into the familiar abyss, reaching to see if he could sense Leia. She was distant still, strangely far away from him. Eventually, but not without a pang of disappointment, Luke surrendered, accepting that it was useless to keep trying to sense her presence. Instead, he allowed himself to let go and relax. It was soothing for him to be in a state of peace; it allowed him time to think and reorganize his chaotic thoughts. Retaining his stress would only cause Luke more difficulty, and it would not let him rescue Leia any faster.

"I see you've mastered meditation," said a familiar voice from behind Luke.

Surprised, Luke opened his eyes and turned to see the Force spirit of Obi-Wan standing there, his eyes glimmering good-naturedly. "Obi-Wan," he said, happy to see his old mentor.

"I thought you might eventually try to find me," Obi-Wan said, approaching Luke. "Thought I'd save you the trouble."

Luke was surprised. "Then you know what has happened?" Luke asked him.

"If you're referring to the knowledge of your sister's kidnapping, then yes."

"Do you know if she's alright?"

"I know she is well, but I cannot tell you any more than that."

Luke shook his head in frustration. "We're worried about her. We've been trying to find her but we haven't had much success so far."

Obi-Wan's eyes softened. "You will be reunited with your sister. It is foreseen."

Luke looked up. "You think so?"

"I know so," Obi-Wan replied with a smile on his face. "But you must still work to find Leia."

"I'm looking for my father."

"Your father?" echoed Obi-Wan.

"Yes," Luke replied. "He mentioned that someone named Qui-Gon might be able to help us locate him. Do you know who he's talking about?"

Recognition spread across Obi-Wan's face. "Of course," he answered with a smile. "He's referring to my old Jedi master."

"Your Jedi Master?" Luke echoed.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I know it's difficult to imagine me young, Luke, but I promise you I once was." He reached up, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Qui-Gon trained me as a padawan leaner. He was also the one who found Anakin. He was intending on training your father, but when he died the task was passed to me."

"He knew my father then."

"My old master perhaps was the one to understand Anakin the best. They were close. Even after his death he watched over Anakin, protecting and guiding him even when your father wasn't aware of him."

"…Can I talk with him?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Of course." Obi-Wan motioned for Luke to look over his shoulder. "I believe he's here with us now."

Luke turned around, unsure of whom would greet him, but he saw a Force spirit of a man standing there. The man was tall, with long, graying brown hair and warm blue eyes that sparkled with his small smile. He was wearing the traditional Jedi garb, robes much like the ones that Luke knew Obi-Wan to wear. His expression was friendly and welcoming, and Luke took an immediate liking to him.

"Hello Luke Skywalker," Qui-Gon said. His voice was deep and husky.

"Master Jinn," Luke said, uncertain of how he should greet the Jedi.

"Qui-Gon, please," he replied, looking faintly amused. He looked at Luke for a moment, a small smile on his face. He then turned to Obi-Wan, amusement playing on his features. "Hello… _old_ apprentice."

Obi-Wan smiled in reply. "This is the way Luke remembers me."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "It suits you."

Luke smiled, enjoying the two men's gentle bantering. He could see how close the two men were, and imagined they must have spent a lot of time together doing the missions of the Old Republic. A part of him wished that he could have had that close master-apprentice relationship.

Obi-Wan smiled in response to Qui-Gon's teasing, and Qui-Gon turned his attention back to Luke. He looked at Luke for a few moments, seeming to be studying him. His eyes glimmered. "You look like your father," Qui- Gon said finally, "But I see your mother there too. You're more like your mother in nature."

"You knew my mother?" Luke said, eager to discuss the topic.

"Of course I did, but now's not the time to discuss her. I can't stay for long. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my father," Luke explained, slightly disappointed. "He's on Tatooine, and said that you might know where he was."

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. He answered, "I may not know exactly where he is, but I can probably guess that's he's near the old slave quarters of Mos Espa."

"Slave quarters?" Luke echoed.

Qui-Gon frowned and turned to Obi-Wan. "You didn't tell him?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I haven't." Both turned to look at Luke, who matched their concerned gazes with a questioning stare.

"Tell me what?"

Qui-Gon folded his arms. "It was where your father was born, at least to my knowledge."

Luke looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Your father was born a slave. When I met him he was nine years old, working in a junkyard for his master Watto."

"A slave?" echoed Luke, astonished by Qui-Gon's words.

"That's how I first met him, while searching for spare parts to fix a ship. He and his mother offered us shelter when a sandstorm hit."

"His mother…"

"His mother, your grandmother, was named Shmi." He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "They were very close …I suppose they were the only things each other had in the world."

Luke watched Qui-Gon closely, seeing the sadness in his eyes. "What happened to her?"

"I couldn't purchase her freedom. Anakin went with me to become a Jedi. He had to leave her there. I know I tell it like it was easy, but I think it was probably one of the hardest things he has ever done."

"Did he ever see her again?"

Qui-Gon smiled sadly. "Not for ten years. When he was nineteen he traced her to a moisture farm; she had been purchased by and married the owner, Cliegg Lars. There he learned that she had been abducted by Sandpeople. By the time Anakin found her, it was too late. She died in his arms."

Luke was silent then, processing Qui-Gon's words. "…You think he may have gone back there?"

"I know that Anakin is very familiar with the culture there, and he is talented at mechanical work. As much as I believe it pains him to go back there, it is also comforting in a way for him. It's a familiar environment, one that Anakin would have no problem adapting to."

Luke nodded slowly. He and Han would set out immediately for Mos Espa. Once there, Luke knew he could trust on his own senses and intuition to guide him to his father. Although he was still slightly worried about confronting his father once more to ask for his help, his worry for Leia drove him on. At this point, Anakin was their only lead. And with both the Alliance and the Empire bordering once more on war, it was essential that they found her. Luke looked back up at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. "Thank you," he said, inclining his head slightly at the two Jedi Masters.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon smiled back at him. "May the Force be with you, young Skywalker," Qui-Gon said. Then, without warning, the two both faded away.

* * *

_Theed Palace, Imperial Barricade~_

"Admiral, all of our guns and ships are ready should the Alliance decide to attack." The commander looked at Admiral Piett expectantly, waiting for a nod of approval.

Piett found himself angered by the officer's words. His face reddened with an angry flush. Although he was in the company of other Imperial officers, he snapped at the messenger, "Hold all fire. Keep your men in check, commander. The last thing we need to do is start more fighting."

The commander, flustered at Piett's criticism, merely bowed respectfully and exited the Naboo conference room.

After the door closed behind the commander, Piett whirled towards the other officers. "Who ordered the troops and weapons to be ready?" snapped Piett, looking around the table. "Who went directly against my orders?" Silence and defiant stares greeted his accusation.

"Admiral Piett," spoke Officer Raksin from the table. "With all respect, we are not in a position to wait for the Alliance to strike. Our numbers are already weakened considerably after the Battle of Endor. The best line of action is to prepare the guns and ships-"

"We can still avoid conflict," Piett said. "This is not what we wanted, what we agreed on."

"This is cowardly," sneered Officer Kendel. He was a balding middle-aged man with white eyebrows and sharp gray eyes that glinted dangerously. "Our mission is to preserve the Empire, not try to make peace with its insurgents."

"At this point, it is realistic to make peace," argued Piett. "The Empire is finished. It finished with the deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader, as well as with the numerous troops finished in the Battle of Endor. It is time to accept it, Kendel. If we continue to fight, troops' lives will be lost in vain."

"The Alliance declared war on _us,_" Officer Peretti retorted, "The Peace Conferences were a bad idea. The only way we'll have peace is if we finish our job and eliminate the Rebels once and for all."

"We don't have the strength to do that," argued Officer Dumas. "The Empire is falling apart. We have lost approval as well as numbers. The systems no longer support the Empire, they're rallying for a New Republic-"

"A New Republic," scoffed Kendel. "We've seen what the New Republic will be like. The Alliance is as blind as they are stupid-"

"You criticize the New Republic," interrupted Dumas. "Yet it was the Imperials who refused to bend to the offers of the Alliance-"

"The Alliance is short-sighted-"

"Peace!" snapped Piett. "I will not have us arguing over a course of action."

"If Lord Vader was here he would not have tolerated this," spat Kendel.

"Lord Vader's no longer in charge," Piett retorted. "And if he was he would not have allowed you to challenge your superior officer."

"It's unrealistic," said Officer Raskin. "We couldn't make peace with the Alliance even if we tried. Princess Leia's kidnapping closed off any potential compromises."

"We were wrongly framed for her kidnapping," Piett replied. "The best course of action is to find and recover the Princess. She will be able to vouch for our innocence."

These words were greeted with silence among the officers. Dumas nodded silently in assent, but Officers Kendel, Raskin, and Peretti returned the words with challenging stares.

"You're suggest we attempt to trace the Princess," Peretti said with disdain.

"Yes," Piett said, finality in his voice.

"Admiral," spoke Dumas. "We have no way of knowing where the Princess was taken-"

"The Princess' kidnapping was of Imperial work," Piett interrupted.

The words were greeted with a shout of outrage from Kendel, Raskin, and Peretti.

"Surely you are not suggesting that the Imperial-" started Kendel in indignation.

"I am. Only someone of Imperial status could have arranged this kidnapping."

"What proof do you have of this?" snapped Kendel.

"Is there any proof needed?" Piett challenged. "Our resistance alone in the Peace Conferences suggests that all Imperials are not allying for peace. The kidnapping of Princess Leia would not only anger the Alliance but also force both sides into battle." Once more there was silence in the room. Piett looked around to each of his officers, Kendel, Peretti, Dumas, and Raskin. "Your next assignment will be to perform private investigations of your inferior officers. I want full reports of all the transmission lines to and from the blockade. No one is to leave Naboo until we have traced the deed to an individual." He scanned the four officers closely, his gaze stone cold. "Dismissed."

Obediently, the four officers got up and moved towards the door. However, as they neared the door, Piett called out again.

"Dumas!"

Officer Dumas turned.

"A minute of your time."

Dumas turned around, inclining his head slightly. He clasped his hands behind his back as the door slammed shut, leaving Piett and Dumas in the room alone.

Piett stood from his seat, walking towards the tall window that looked out over Naboo's palace courtyards.

"Dumas," Piett started. "Out of all my officers you are the only who fully agrees with me about making peace with the Alliance and forming a New Republic."

"Yes, Admiral Piett."

"I trust you have your suspicions about the kidnapping of Princess Leia."

Dumas seemed taken aback. "Yes, Admiral, but my suspicions alone should not condemn-"

"I need you to keep a close eye on the other officers," Piett said. "Report any suspicious behavior to me. I intend to settle this once and for all."

"Yes, Admiral." Dumas inclined his head.

"Thank you, Dumas."

Dismissed, Officer Dumas turned once more and exited the room. Once the door shut behind Dumas and Admiral Piett was left alone, Piett put his head in his hands and rubbed his face, revealing all of the stress he had suffered over the past few days. But Piett knew that he had to keep his head up. The next few days would be crucial.

* * *

Dumas slipped from the room. He had not expected Piett to single him out like that, and it had left him slightly on edge. He would need to act carefully from now on. His actions would be closely watched.

His eyes darted around the bare hallway, carefully studying the corners and shadows with a sharp stare. There were few troops nearby; the numbers in the Palace had been greatly reduced since they had been called to ready the weapons and ships at the blockade.

Dumas hesitated for a moment, and another, before whirling to the right, where there was a side passageway cloaked in shadow. As Dumas headed down the stairs, deep into the depths of darkness, he flipped open a transmission device on his wrist and typed in a few digits.

"Dumas," a voice sounded from the device.

Dumas glanced around, checking once more to see he was the only person in the vicinity. "Renne, meet me at our assigned location at 0100."

"The Princess?"

"Come alone."

The transmission line cut off.

* * *

Darkness cloaked the Palace Courtyard; it covered the stone walls of the palace and pooled in the crevices and archways of the grounds. The night was silent; the hour was just such that the city was at rest, so an eerie feeling of quiet resounded through the courtyard. Above, in the black night sky, the only things that shone down on the planet were the cold, white light of the planet's stars and the faint light of Star Destroyers from the blockade.

A dark figure slipped into the night, keeping to the shadows. The hooded head glanced around, surveying the area like an animal of prey, a hunter of the night. The figure moved quickly and silently through the courtyard, and eventually slowed and paused by an archway near the palace walls.

As if in coordination, a second figure, taller and broader, emerged from the shadows. Although the figures gave no signs of recognition, they eventually drew to one another's sides.

"Piett's keeping an eye on his officers," the second, larger figure said in an undertone. "We must step carefully."

"I assure you, the Princess is safe with me," replied the first figure. It was a feminine voice, but was sharp and low. "They will not find her."

"Piett ordered the a cease of all travel to and from Naboo. No ships can depart or arrive, so you must keep the Princess here for the time being." The second figure began to turn, but the first interrupted him.

"What about these transmissions," she hissed. "They have tracking signals. It is possible that the transmissions may be intercepted."

"No one has access to that information," answered the second figure. "But all the same, Ze Renne, only contact me when it's absolutely necessary."

"You're certain it's safe?"

"The ones privy to that knowledge are dead."

The hood nodded. "…We are very near war, Dumas."

"As long as Piett retains the blame, war will soon be in our grasp." The figure lifted his head. "Then we can finally overthrow Piett and restore the Empire."


	6. Necessity and Desperate Measures

Chapter Six: Necessity and Desperate Measures

The twin suns were rising over Tatooine's dusty horizon when the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ lowered into the Mos Espa spaceport. The city was already teeming with life; people swarmed through the tan adobe buildings, and speeders sped through the streets. The marketplace, broad and colorful of both races and materials, sat near the spaceport, open and inviting to customers.

As the _Falcon _landed, Han exhaled loudly. "Here again. This place brings back memories." He moodily flipped switches to turn on the _Falcon_'s cooling system and lower the loading ramp.

Luke chuckled. "Jabba can't bother us anymore. We shouldn't have to worry."

Han looked across at Luke, a doubtful expression on his face. "No, now that we have bigger and more dangerous acquaintances in the area," he said, his voice heavy with sarcasm, "I'm not going to worry at all."

"He'll help us, Han," Luke said reassuringly.

"He'll slit our throats, Luke."

Luke's jaw hardened in annoyance. "You agreed to ask for his help, Han."

"I'm not sure how much I value my life."

"He's our only lead, Han."

"And I'm starting to doubt my own sanity." Han shook his head in reluctance and stood from his chair. "Well, let's go, kid. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Luke had almost forgotten the heat and dust of Tatooine, but now it came back to him in full. There was no way to get away from the sand; it surrounded everywhere, settling in the folds of his clothing, stinging and dirtying his face, and getting in his mouth and shoes. Although they had just arrived on the planet, Luke already wished for the light-colored clothes and boots characteristic of Tatooine's many natives. There had been a time when he had worn those clothes every day. It seemed like such a long time ago. So much had changed since then.

The Mos Espa marketplace spread out amongst the adobe, domed buildings. Colorful canopied stalls lined the streets, selling fruit, meat, and clothing. Vendors and customers of all races swarmed around the stalls, conversing and bantering noisily. Popular eateries were splattered through the dusty marketplace, filled with loud and multilingual boasting.

"So this is like the slum of Tatooine," Han said as they headed towards the market.

Luke looked at him. "It's mostly slaves, slavers, poor settlers, and smugglers here." They watched as three slave children raced through the streets. "I was never really able to explore this city. My Uncle Owen didn't like me leaving the farm."

"I keep on forgetting you grew up here," Han said. "Do you miss it here?"

Luke made a derisive noise. "I spent all my days wishing I could get out of here."

"I get you, kid. I never really liked it here either."

Luke and Han stepped out of the way as a droid-pulled chair passed them, carrying two Twi'leks. The wheels stirred up a small cloud of dust. Luke and Han covered their mouths and noses with their sleeves.

"Do we know where we're headed?" Han asked Luke when the dust had settled.

Luke looked around the busy spaceport and the creatures passing back and forth across the market. It would be difficult to locate anyone in the market, and he did not expect to wait to find his father. He stretched out into the Force, opening his senses to the Force beings around him. He could feel his father's presence, faint but distinct. His father was nearby, somewhere in the city. Luke wondered if he knew that they had arrived. "I can sense him," Luke said finally.

Han looked uncertain, but did not say anything.

"We should head to the Slave Quarters," Luke said. "We can ask about him there. Someone is bound to have seen him."

The Slave Quarters Row sat on the outskirts of the Mos Espa Spaceport. The houses were small and craped, more like hovels than homes, and were colored with the same tan color as the other buildings of the cities. Outside of the homes, children and adults alike worked in the streets.

Luke looked around. There was no sign of his father anywhere, although his presence clung to the area.

"We could ask around," Han suggested.

Sitting outside, an elderly woman was beating a large, thick piece of fabric with a stick. Immediately observing that she was one of the locals, Luke started towards her.

Upon noticing that Luke was approaching her, the woman's eyes widened with surprise and mistrust.

"_Hi chuba da naga_." The old woman said, defense in her voice.

"I'm sorry," Luke said. He was not fluent in Huttese, and could only understand very little of the language. "I don't speak Huttese. I mean no harm."

The old woman's eyes slowly softened, and she visibly relaxed as she noted that Luke was not going to harm her. "Basic, then," she said, her voice carrying a strong accent.

Luke nodded. "Thank you. I'm looking for someone."

The woman adjusted the shawl around her shoulders. "I know everyone in the area," the woman said, her voice carrying a hint of pride. "Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for someone named Anakin Skywalker."

The old woman's eyebrows furrowed. "There is no Anakin Skywalker in these parts."

Luke frowned in confusion. "No Anakin Skywalker?" He glanced at Han uncertainly.

"There is a man who goes by the name of Anakin Naberrie," continued the old woman, noting the disappointment on Luke and Han's faces.

"Anakin Naberrie?" Luke echoed. _Naberrie, why did Naberrie sound familiar?_

"Oh yes," the old woman said, brightening. "A very kind man. New to these parts. He helped fix my cooling system when it broke… didn't ask for anything in return."

"What does he look like?"

The old woman fixed her piercing blue eyes on Luke. "Tall, human… wavy light brown hair and blue eyes. About your age, I would expect. Very handsome."

"Do you know where we could find him?" Luke asked her.

"He doesn't live in the Slave Quarters. But he's nearby; I see him walking sometimes. He owns some type of shop in the market. A small place, I understand, but good business." She looked at Luke closely. "Are you his family?"

Luke nodded.

The old woman nodded in contentment. "I'm glad. He looks lonely."

"Thank you for your time," Luke said, smiling warmly at the old woman.

"_Gooddé da lodia_," the woman replied, nodding politely.

Han and Luke turned from the Slave Quarters Row, heading back towards the market.

"I never thought I'd hear that," Han said.

"What?"

"He set up a shop."

Luke chuckled. "Apparently."

"I didn't actually think that would happen. And Leia was the one to say he wouldn't be able to live a normal life… 'Set up shop and begin farming', something like that?"

Luke smiled in amusement.

"So do we know where we are going?"

Luke nodded. "We'll find him."

"I just hope he'll be able to help us," Han said bleakly. His hands wandered to his belt, where his blaster was tucked into its holster. For Han, the action was a nervous habit, as if he needed the extra reassurance that his blaster was still there in the event he should need it. Luke smiled at the familiar action, but did not say anything.

Luke's senses told him they had arrived when they neared a small shop in the eastern part of the Mos Espa Market. The shop was made up of the same tan abode structure as the rest of the market, and it had a small canopied doorway that was opened wide to allow air and light inside the small shop. Machine parts littered the area: unfinished droids, broken machinery, and spare parts of all kinds. It was almost immediately that Luke could sense his father's presence, and he stopped abruptly, looking towards the shop.

There were people all around the shop as well; at least three customers were arguing outside the doorway, while a few more inspected the handiwork of some spare parts. Luke was immediately drawn to the loud Huttese bartering that was taking place between two figures to under the canopy. One of the figures was a male Rodian, and the other figure was, to Luke's surprise, his father. Anakin had grown out his hair; it was now light brown and longer, and although still shorter than Luke's, was already slightly wavy. In addition, his skin was much darker, due to the exposure of the hot Tatooine suns. He was dressed in a light-colored shirt and pants, with fabric boots and a belt, an outfit similar to the one Luke had once worn.

Anakin did not seem to notice Luke, as he continued his heated conversation with the Rodian.

"_Yanee da poo doo_," the Rodian was saying animatedly. "_Make-cheesay._"

"_Luto eetheen_," was his reply, folding his arms across his chest.

"_Hay chunkee fa goota? Va foppa gee wontahumpa?_"

"_Tagwa_."

Rodian fixed Anakin with a sharp glance. Finally, almost reluctantly, he held out his hand. "_Bargon_."

They had just slapped hands, as was custom in sealing a business deal, when Anakin suddenly glanced up, as if finally sensing that Luke was nearby. Although the Rodian was still addressing him, Anakin's focus was no longer on his customer. He was glancing around the marketplace when his eyes found Luke. Although his face did not register surprise, any attention his customer might have had slipped away.

Luke approached his father, drawing closer to the shop as Anakin finished his customary farewells with the Rodian, who looked slightly insulted at being shooed.

"You came to find me," Anakin said quietly when Luke was a few feet away.

"Father, do we have a place to speak in private?" Luke asked him quietly.

Anakin glanced over Luke's shoulder at Han, who was standing there looking uncomfortable. He nodded, and then turned and led them back to the shop, saying a few Huttese instructions to a short human standing beside the door, to which the human nodded in understanding. Anakin, Luke, and Han then headed into the shop, where the air was much cooler. Inside, a working counter shaped like a semi-circle wound around the small inside. Machine parts covered the surface, and a few seats were pushed to its side.

"We will not be bothered," Anakin said, folding his arms across his chest. The action reminded Luke very much so of one of Darth Vader's habits, but Luke shook off the thought, reminding himself that the next few minutes would be important in explaining their situation.

Anakin seemed to be studying his son and Han closely. Although he was silent, his eyes were sharp and perceptive. Luke suspected that he observed much but did not say anything in excess.

"We've come to ask your help, Father," Luke started. "We would not have come to you if it wasn't of importance."

Anakin's eyes flickered to meet Luke's. "This is about your sister," he said finally, interrupting the silence and Luke's thoughts.

"How did you know?" Luke asked softly.

"Word reaches here as it does anywhere else," he replied. "I know you've been searching for her. You've been distraught."

Luke glanced away briefly, slightly ashamed that his father knew so much of his worry. His father and he shared a close bond through the Force, he knew that; they could often read one another's emotions though far away, but only now he realized how much his father had known of his pain and stress. "We've been trying to intercept Imperial transmissions," he said, "In hopes of decoding one that would give us a hint of her location."

"But you haven't had luck so far," finished Anakin. Although his lips were hard, his eyes betrayed soft hints of empathy.

"No," admitted Luke. "We don't know where she is. That's why we're here, to ask if you might be able to help us."

"You won't be able to access that type of information except from an Imperial database," Anakin said. "You would have to slip past the barricade into Naboo and break into the database there."

"Why couldn't we be able to access it from a different database?" Luke asked.

"Naboo is the control center now," he answered. "Now that their numbers are so thin, they can't risk any outside forces having access to unguarded databases. The officers in Naboo have undoubtedly disabled any other databases throughout the galaxy. The only ones working will be the ones where the forces are the strongest and where the leaders are gathered: Naboo."

"Even if we slipped past the barricade on Naboo," Luke said, "They would never allow us to leave. How would we find Leia then?"

"Leia is still on Naboo."

"How do you know that?"

"If the kidnapping was truly done without the knowledge of Admiral Piett, which I suspect, Piett would have closed off all passing through the blockade in order to find the kidnapper and prove his innocence to the Alliance. Therefore, Leia's kidnapper would not have been able to pass through."

"You can't be saying that you think Piett is innocent," interjected Han incredulously.

Anakin gave him a sharp look. "Judging from his inferior officers' total lack of cooperation during the Peace Conferences, it is only realistic to assume that they might try to find an indirect way to continue a war without directly opposing Piett and risk losing their positions."

"I don't understand," Luke said. "If Piett is innocent, then couldn't he have checked the databases to see if he could track the kidnapper's signal, if the kidnapper was indeed hired by an Imperial officer and was having contact with said officer?"

Anakin shook his head. "Piett would not be able to have access to those information. Only a few select, highest-ranking officers had access to that type of information, and most, if not all, were killed in the Battle of Endor. Piett has no way of checking the databases. This places Piett in an uncomfortable and virtually helpless situation."

"You had access to those databases," said Luke.

Anakin looked down briefly, as if guilty of his former authority, and then replied, "Yes."

Luke unconsciously reflected the action, feeling shame that he would have to ask his father something that would make him uncomfortable. "Will you help us?"

Anakin breathed out, hardening his lips. "Luke, you're asking me to become involved again. That's something I promised myself I would not do."

"Father, she needs you. We need you! We've got no one to go to," Luke pleaded.

"Your sister and I are enemies, son," he replied, his voice sharp. "The things we've done to one another are inerasable, and the history between us is to great."

"And that's why you won't help her?" challenged Luke. "Because of the past?"

"Sometimes no actions will clear past ones," Anakin replied, anger in his voice.

"She's your daughter, Father," Luke said. "And she needs your help." He looked into his father's eyes, as if challenging Anakin to look at him. "Father, please."

Anakin wet his lips and glanced downward. There was a long pause.

"Will you help us?"

Anakin glanced up, meeting Luke's eyes, then breathed out, his forehead furrowing in worry. It took him a moment or two, but he finally said in a low voice, "On one condition."

Luke was surprised at his father's words, but also encouraged that his father had accepted his entreaty. He felt as though a burden had been lifted from his shoulders, and he breathed out in relief. Finding Leia did not seem so hopeless anymore. "What condition?" he asked.

"I would like to build a lightsaber before we go."

"A lightsaber?" echoed Han incredulously. "How long is that going to take?"

Anakin shook his head. "At least a few days."

"We don't have a few days," snapped Han.

"I'm not going without a lightsaber," Anakin replied stubbornly, angrily.

"We can't afford to lose any more time," yelled Han impatiently.

Anakin growled in frustration, tossing his hands up in the air. He paced angrily, and then whirled back towards Han. "Twenty-four hours," he finally said, "Will you give me twenty-four hours?"

Han glared in anger. "And no more, Vader," he said, shaking his finger at Anakin. After he had spoken, Han turned around and exited the shop in impatience, leaving Luke and his father alone.

"Twenty-four hours?" Luke echoed after a few moments had passed, addressing the question to his father. "How do you intend to build a lightsaber in twenty-four hours?"

Anakin shook his head in depression. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "I'll find a way, I suppose."

"The crystal alone requires a few days' work," Luke said. Surely his father, an experienced warrior, understood the time and precision necessary to assemble a lightsaber; how did he expect to completely finish a weapon in merely a day?

Anakin did not reply. He folded his arms more tightly across his chest.

Luke pursed his lips in discontentment. "Obi-Wan always kept some extra materials in his house," he suggested after a pause.

"…Where is his house?" Anakin asked him.

"West of Anchorhead."

Anakin nodded in understanding. "We'd better get going, then."

* * *

"Obi-Wan's hut," said Luke when the three entered the small home, Anakin and Han following closely behind him. He had only been inside a few times, but the place was just as he remembered it; it seemed as if the living space had been untouched. The inside was small, containing only the necessary items; the space contained a small cutaway for a bed, a circular table in the center of the room, and had some storage shelves and trunks pushed to the side. To the right, a few stairs led up to Ben's old kitchen and bathroom.

Anakin was strangely silent as he treaded carefully inside. Luke assumed it must be eerie for him entering into Obi-Wan's life, especially because the hut brought back so many memories of the old master. Luke studied his father closely, but could not see any distinguishable changes in the features; his father did not display any sadness or anger at the memory of his former enemy.

"So this is where the old guy lived, huh?" Han said.

"For at least twenty years," Luke replied softly, not wishing to broach upon the topic of Ben's death at the hand of Darth Vader. "I returned here not long ago to build my lightsaber; I found the materials I needed in that storage trunk over there."

Anakin looked up from his reminiscing and headed slowly over to where Ben's old trunk rested in its corner. He lifted the trunk lid, sand spilling down from the top, and set the lid down on the ground. Inside the trunk, there were stacks of dark robes and clothing, as well as lightsaber parts: mostly individual pieces, but sometimes broken halves of old lightsabers. Anakin slowly reached into the depths, running his hands over the old things.

"Some of this stuff is mine," he said finally.

"Hmm?" Luke asked.

"Some of this was mine, a long time ago," Anakin said, looking up at his son. He reached in a pulled out half of a lightsaber. "My first. I broke it when it was cut in half by a droid…" He touched the dark brown fabric. "These are my old robes… I can't believe he saved all of this."

"These were yours?" Luke asked, approaching the trunk.

"Mostly." Anakin moved his hands through the depths, pulling out the pieces required to build a new lightsaber. Most of the pieces Luke recognized from when he had constructed his own saber just a few months before.

"I don't know if Ben-" Luke stopped, realizing that his father did not know Obi-Wan by that name. "-Obi-Wan has any more crystals."

Anakin reached deeply into the trunk.

"I may have used them up in constructing my own," Luke said apologetically.

Anakin shook his head, his arm buried deeply in the trunk. "Nope."

Luke heard an unfamiliar clink emitting from the trunk, followed by a grim smile of victory on his father's features. When Anakin drew back his hand, he was holding three blue crystals.

"How-"

"Obi-Wan always keeps some spares with him," his father explained. He saw Luke's astonished expression and continued: "There is a secret latch on the bottom of this trunk that opens to a sub-compartment. Crystals are very rare in these times; Obi-Wan would not have wanted to risk them being lost or stolen."

Luke nodded. Although he had always felt close with Ben Kenobi, he realized that his father had probably known Obi-Wan much better than he ever had and ever would. "How will you begin assembly?"

"I'll have to go into deep meditation," Anakin said after a pause, setting the crystals down on the ground.

Luke nodded, recalling his own meditation. "There's a small cavern underneath the hut."

Anakin glanced up, his blue eyes piercing Luke. "A person in deep meditation will often experience visions."

"I know, Father," Luke replied, realizing that his father was trying to warn him in case if the visions got out of hand.

Anakin nodded, looking down. "I will be ready in a few hours."

* * *

Han paced back and forth in Obi-Wan's hut. "Luke," he said impatiently. "It's been over twenty-four hours."

Luke sighed and rubbed his face from where he was sitting on Ben's old bed. "I know, Han. Just give him a bit more time."

"There hasn't been a peep down there for a while now," Han said restlessly, halting his pacing to stare at Luke. He agitatedly set his arms on his hips.

Luke understood what Han was hinting at; that his father had taken the opportunity to flee. "He won't leave us, Han," Luke replied in a clear voice.

Han shook his head. "I sure hope you know what you're talking about, kid," Han said in a low voice, resuming his pacing.

"If he had wanted to leave, he would have done so hours ago," Luke said to reassure Han. "But we've been hearing-"

"Noises," filled in Han, pausing in his pacing again. "What the hell does that tell us? He's off his rocker, talking to people who aren't there-"

"Han, all Jedi experience visions when in deep meditation," Luke said, his eyes following his friend. "I did when I was building my lightsaber."

"Yeah, well." Han sat down heavily on a nearby stool.

Luke tried a more persuasive voice. "…Just give him a few more moments. He'll be up soon. I know it."

As if the entrance had been staged, Anakin entered the room just as Luke finished his words. Han abruptly stood up, and Luke rose from the bed.

"Well?" prompted Han.

Anakin placed a new lightsaber down on the table. The build was very similar to Luke's –or, rather, Anakin's– original lightsaber, but the hilt was of a slightly different shape, and was darker in color.

"Does it work?" Luke asked his father, who was staring at the saber as if he was in a daze.

"…I don't know."

Luke frowned in confusion. "Did you try it?"

Anakin shook his head.

"Are you _going_ to try it?"

Luke could see his father hesitate, and realized why Anakin might be hesitating. Picking up a blade meant a life of violence and war, perhaps something that Anakin did not want to relive.

"Well?" Han repeated impatiently.

Anakin glanced sharply at Han, and then, wordlessly, reached for the lightsaber hilt. He turned it in his hands a few times, and then wrapped his fingers around the grip. Finally, a long blue blade burst from the hilt, creating the familiar _snap-hiss_ Luke had grown accustomed to. The blade hummed with life, emitting a soft blue glow.

Anakin twisted the blade once or twice, but his face did not display any pride over his handiwork, regardless of the fact that such a magnificent feat had been accomplished in such a short time.

Finally, he turned off the lightsaber, which retreated with a soft _hiss_. He looked at Luke and Han, determination resting in his sharp eyes. "Let's go."


	7. History's Scars

Chapter Seven: History's Scars

It was about midday when Han led the way towards the _Millennium Falcon_'s loading ramp, Luke following close behind. It was nice to see the _Falcon _again; although the _Falcon _was technically only a ship, Luke had found that he now regarded the ship as a kind of home. He was also very eager to leave Mos Espa and sand-filled tunics behind.

Suddenly aware that his father was lagging behind, Luke turned at the base of the loading ramp, frowning. Anakin was approaching the _Falcon _slowly, his brow furrowed. He had discarded his light-colored Tatooine clothing and was now wearing his old Jedi robes, ones he had borrowed from Obi-Wan's old hut. Luke looked at his father's pensive expression with confusion, wondering if his father could possibly be having second doubts. "What is it?"

Anakin's gaze snapped to Luke. He hadn't realized that Luke was watching him. "It's strange seeing the _Millennium Falcon _this close," he said finally, studying at the ship closely, "Especially when I've been trying to track it for quite some time." He did not seem to know how to react, seemingly torn somewhere between resentment and amusement.

Luke smiled, Han's original words repeating in his mind: _She's the fastest ship in the galaxy._ When Han had originally bragged about the _Falcon _to him and Ben in Mos Eisley a few years ago, Luke had not believed his tall tales. It seemed like such a long time ago, because now he trusted the _Falcon _more than any other ship in the galaxy. Luke pictured with amusement the amount of frustration it must have brought to the Imperial officers and to his father. He smiled a bit at the thought. The _Falcon_ had indeed gotten them out of many scrapes.

As he waited for his father to catch up, Luke glanced out one last time over Mos Espa and the familiar landscape. It felt strange leaving Tatooine behind; the experience brought back so many memories of his first departure just a few years ago with Ben Kenobi. At that point he had been leaving everything behind to start a new life, but now he was leaving with everything he had. And although Luke still continued to call Tatooine his home planet even now, in reality the planet was only a shell of what it used to be to him; the planet stirred up memories, and nothing more.

"You used to live here," Anakin said, his voice strangely gentle.

Luke looked at his father, surprised that Anakin had read his reverie so easily. "Yes."

"Did you live with Obi-Wan?"

Luke shook his head, smiling to himself. How many times had his uncle told him to stay away from 'that crazy old wizard'? "No," Luke said. "I lived with Owen and Beru Lars."

Anakin looked at Luke. "My step-brother?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah. Did you ever meet them?"

"Once," Anakin replied briefly. They fell into silence for a moment, and then Anakin spoke again. "Were they good to you?"

Luke looked at his father closely, wondering if that was Anakin's indirect way of showing concern for his wellbeing. "They were," he finally answered, finding it was a bit painful to talk about them. Their deaths were still fresh in his mind. "My uncle was strict, but my aunt was kind."

As if his father realized this was something Luke was sensitive about, he prompted gently: "What happened?"

Luke looked down, suddenly finding it hard to meet his father's gaze. "…They were killed when stormtroopers searching for the two missing droids invaded our home."

"But you weren't home with them."

"No, I was out with Ben– Obi-Wan."

Anakin looked down as well, perhaps feeling a sense of shame. They fell into uncomfortable silence again, perhaps realizing the stark contrasts of their lives. After a moment or two, however, he finally said, "I'm sorry, Luke." His words were soft, almost to the point that if Luke had not been quiet, he would not have heard.

Luke was touched considerably by his father's concern. When he felt his throat suddenly and unexpectedly tighten, however, he quickly turned away from the view of Mos Espa. "We'd better go. Han's probably impatient."

Vaguely aware that his father was following behind him, Luke headed up the loading ramp. He headed straight through the _Falcon_'s familiar hallways and entered the control room, where he found Han sitting in his usual captain's chair.

"Wondering if you had gotten lost, kid," he said sarcastically, punching a few of the _Falcon_'s controls.

"Yeah, we paused for a moment."

Han raised his head to see Anakin enter the control room a moment later. Instantly his gaze darkened, but he did not say anything. Instead, he turned his back, focusing on starting the _Falcon_'s takeoff cycle.

Anakin was looking around the control room in curiosity as Luke took a seat beside Han. Although his father's face did not display any emotion, Luke could sense faint admiration through their bond. Anakin's eyes scanned the control panels surrounding the cabin.

"This is an YT-1300 light freighter?" he asked, directing his query at Han.

Han looked up from the control panel, looking with surprise at Anakin.

"Completed with an altered hyperdrive, am I right?"

Han stared at Anakin as if to say, _Since when did you know about ships?_ "Yeah," he responded, his mouth slightly agape. After a moment, he frowned and spoke again, "How-"

"I'm familiar with the model. And the common modifications."

Han stared at him.

"She's fast," Anakin continued, seemingly unaware of Han's incredulity as he continued to survey the control room. His eyes returned to Han, only then noticing his surprised and incredulous gaze. He looked from Han to his son quickly, as if for confirmation that he had not said anything startling.

After a moment, Han slowly ripped his eyes from Anakin. "Right…" he said, his mouth still open. Han turned his attention back toward the controls, seeming to snap out of his daze. "Okay, Luke, let's fire her up."

After lifting out of the Mos Espa spaceport and guiding the _Falcon _went into hyperspace, Luke and Han eventually settled down for a friendly game of sabacc in the _Falcon_'s main hold, preparing to preoccupy themselves for the few hours of flight to Naboo. Although Luke's skill and experience at the famous gambling game was nowhere near Han's, Luke found that he had picked up the game relatively quickly, due to his Force sensitivity and perceptiveness. Han beat Luke nearly every time, but Luke enjoyed the challenge.

His father settled down near Luke and Han, across the hold, giving them a respective amount of space. He did not say much, appearing to be mostly in his own thoughts, as he turned his lightsaber in his hands absentmindedly. Once in a while he glanced towards their game of sabacc, observing them silently from a distance.

After Luke lost to Han for the third time, Luke leaned back in defeat, smiling and crossing his arms. He shook his head good-naturedly. "You have to be cheating."

Han grinned. "Hey, I beat you fair and square." He mirrored Luke's movements, crossing his arms across his chest. "…You're getting better, though, kid." He reached for the cards. "Another round?"

Luke laughed, shaking his head. "And be turned into bantha fodder again? No thank you."

Han gave Luke a lopsided grin. "We still have some time before we reach Naboo."

Luke shook his head good-naturedly, falling silent to Han's teasing proposal.

"What about you, Vader?" Han raised his voice, directing his challenge at Anakin.

Anakin frowned, looking up from his reverie. "It's Skywalker," he returned sardonically, "And no, I'm not willing to gamble my life and possessions away."

Han chuckled, shaking his head, although he seemed more amused at the idea of irking Anakin. "He's the one with sense, Luke," he said to Luke.

Luke smiled politely, not willing to laugh at his father's expense, even though Anakin did not seem to have been bothered by Han's mockery. Luke had noticed that in the few hours that the two had been in company of one another, they had avoided all types of interaction, and only when absolutely necessary, resorted to small derisive spars.

Luke turned away, staring down at the table. It would only be a little time before they reached Naboo, and Luke found himself worrying once more about making it through the blockade, a worry that had often crossed his mind in the past day. Their last experience with slipping through Imperial security, en route to Endor, had been a narrow escape.

Han seemed to read him well. "Don't worry about it, kid. We'll figure it out. We made through last time."

"We were almost caught last time," Luke reminded him.

"Eh, what's life without risks?" replied Han, waving his hand in dismissal. After a moment, however, he seemed to reconsider. "But seriously, Luke, it'll work out. It'll work out."

"…I wonder about Leia," Luke said after a moment of silence, watching Han tap the table pensively. "I hope she's okay."

Han looked down. He missed Leia as much as Luke did. "You still can't reach her?"

Luke shook his head, knowing that Han was referring to their brother-sister Force bond. "She's unusually distant."

Han was quiet, his eyebrows furrowed in thought and his mood serious. After a moment, however, he stood. "I'm heading back to the cabin," he replied to Luke's inquiring glance. "We'll be approaching Naboo shortly."

Luke nodded in understanding. "I'll come find you later."

With one last uncomfortable glance towards Anakin, Han nodded and left the hold, heading back down the _Falcon_'s hallway.

"You're very worried for your sister." Anakin said to Luke after a moment of silence.

Luke looked towards him, trying to read the emotion of his father's face, but found that Anakin's mind was well shielded. "Yes," he replied slowly. "But I know that she is strong and stubborn and will fight for herself."

To Luke's surprise, a reluctant smile spread across Anakin's face. "She has much of her mother in her."

Seeing his chance to ask further about his mother, Luke could not help inquiring. "Father," he started hesitantly. "Who was my mother?"

The question had an immediate effect on Anakin, whose expression darkened. He turned his head away. "Luke… I would prefer not-"

"Father-"

"No," snapped Anakin angrily, standing abruptly. "Luke, we are not going to discuss her." He began to pace away from Luke.

"You criticized Obi-Wan for not telling me the truth about my father," Luke continued, refusing to step down. "Is it not only fair that I should also know the identity of my mother? I have a right to know who she was."

Anakin did not speak for a moment. Instead, he halted his rapid pacing, a huge emotional change passing over his usually stoic features. He swallowed, blinking rapidly, apparently trying to regain control. "Luke…" He did not meet Luke's penetrating gaze.

"Father, please."

There was another long silence that stretched so long that Luke feared that he would not receive an answer. Finally, however, Anakin turned and sat heavily in his chair, his head in his hand.

"Her name was Padmé Naberrie Amidala," he finally said in a low voice. "She was a senator and former queen from Naboo."

"Former queen?" echoed Luke in disbelief.

Anakin nodded, his hand briefly passing over his face. "She served for two terms as their queen, then went on to become Naboo's representative in the Senate."

Luke was amazed, fascinated by his father's words. He had never assumed his mother had been that important of a figure. "What was she like?"

Anakin swallowed, pursing his lips. "She was… stubborn… a great leader, beloved by her people. But she had gentleness and grace, and a paradoxical mix of rationality and passion."

Luke was touched at his father's words. "You loved her."

Anakin shook his head, a small pained smile on his lips. "Luke, I _worshipped _her." At those words, he seemed to open up for a moment, unknowingly showing Luke the pain and passion he had been keeping inside of him.

"…How did you meet?" Luke asked him gently.

Anakin let out a soft sigh, his emotions once more returning to hide behind his blank mask. "…I first met your mother when her ship had to make a land on Tatooine for repairs. I was nine, and she was fourteen."

"When you were a slave?"

Anakin's head shot up, a dangerous spark in his eyes. He looked at Luke sharply for a moment, before his anger seemed to calm. His eyes lowered again, this time in acceptance and shame. "Did… Did Qui-Gon tell you that?"

Luke nodded, understanding his father's sensitivity. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Anakin shook his head, dismissing his son's words, but Luke could see how much the experience still affected him. There was a slightly uncomfortable pause, and then he continued his story softly, "I did not see her again for ten years, in which I trained to be a Jedi and she began to work for the Senate."

He paused for a moment, apparently thinking, and Luke studied him silently, not wishing to prod his father, but at the same time feeling an overwhelming curiosity. He forced himself to remain quiet, waiting anxiously to see if his father would continue speaking.

Anakin seemed unaware of Luke's inner turmoil. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "I was assigned as her Jedi protector when her life was threatened by assassination attacks. I accompanied her to Naboo, where the Council had decided she would be safe." He paused for a moment, and then began again. "We fell in love, but decided not to be together."

Luke frowned. "Why not?"

"Jedi Code forbids possessions and attachments, including romantic or familial. They believed that attachment led to jealousy, which led to anger, hate, and the Dark Side. …I suppose they were right in the end."

"How did you end up together, then?"

"We got caught up in conflict and were sentenced to death by Separatist leaders, at which point we confessed our love to one another, believing we would not come out alive. …Shortly after, I returned her to Naboo and married her in secret."

Luke's mind registered with surprise what his father was telling him. It was a true testament of their love, knowing that they had risked all to be with one another.

"You're surprised we were married," Anakin suddenly, reading Luke.

"I didn't know if you were," Luke replied. "No one had told me, and I no longer knew what to believe after I found out that you were my father."

Anakin nodded with understanding, still not meeting Luke's eyes. "…I could go on. You're not going to like what you hear, but you should hear the end. You have a right."

Something dropped in Luke's belly. He had always assumed his mother's life had ended in tragedy; there was no other explanation for the sadness her memory seemed to bring. Yet now that he was about to hear it he wasn't sure if he was ready. Luke could sense his father's pain, practically suffocating him, and Luke both dreaded and ached to hear the end. "…What happened?"

"…We were married for three years. I was away often, fighting with Obi-Wan in the Clone Wars. It had been five months that I had been away. We returned to Coruscant, where she told me she was pregnant. …It was a shock, as you'd imagine." Anakin suddenly looked up, piercing Luke with his blue eyes. "But believe me when I tell you that we were excited, Luke. It was the happiest day of my life."

Luke nodded, again overcome with emotion.

"We were also worried, worried that we would be discovered. If the Order found out I was the father, I'd be kicked off the Council… no, I'd be kicked out of the Jedi Order. Your mother knew that she would no longer be able to serve as senator. We had limited time before the baby –well, babies– arrived."

"But you didn't run away."

Anakin shook his head, biting his lip. He looked down to his hands, which here now fiddling again with his lightsaber. "It was a confusing time, Luke. No one could truly trust one another. The Council asked me to spy on the Chancellor Palpatine, one that you know as the Emperor. I considered the action to be treason. Ultimately, we were lied to… we were all lied to. I was told that the Jedi turned against the Republic, but others saw it as the Republic being destroyed by Palpatine.

"I admit, Luke, I was weak. I turned, and did horrible things. …I enjoyed it. I had grown to taste disgust for the Order, and I had a desperate thirst to be recognized." Anakin stopped abruptly, drawing in a harsh breath. "Padmé heard of my dark deeds and went to find me." He paused again, trying to calm himself, but his voice had grown shaky. "By… the time we reunited, I… I didn't listen to what she was saying. Obi-Wan, who had stowed away on the ship, knowing that Padmé would come to find me, emerged. I… thought she had turned against me and led Obi-Wan to kill me, not the other way around. I-"

Anakin stopped again, closing his eyes as if they caused him pain. He bowed his head in silence for a long while, leaving Luke to wait in apprehension. Luke did not say anything, knowing his father would finish, but he felt a wave of sympathy at seeing his father's barely-contained anguish. Never had Luke seen him so pained or emotional, and it caused Luke distress and sorrow.

"I was angry, but there are no excuses for my actions. I- choked her. It took a few seconds, but eventually I realized what I was doing and let her go. She fell to the ground unconscious."

Horror and revulsion spread through Luke at his father's confession, and he subconsciously withdrew in disgust. Although he knew that Anakin felt immense guilt for his actions, Luke could not help but feel repulsed. The Dark Side truly twisted people beyond recognition, he realized. It was only now that he understood Obi-Wan's hesitation in revealing to him the true identity of his father; he had wanted to spare Luke the pain of the knowledge and to let Luke live in peace and ignorance. Obi-Wan had been trying to give Luke a life unburdened. Still shocked, Luke looked back to his father, who held an expression of absolute anguish. There were tears on his cheeks.

"I… Obi-Wan and I fought after that. He cut off my legs and remaining arm, and I fell into a pit of lava, where I was burned. …I don't remember much after that, but when I awoke… trapped in that suit… my master told me that I had killed Padmé in my anger. …It was the final breaking point for me; after that I had nothing to live for. I dedicated myself completely to the Emperor. …I didn't realize until much later, when I found out you were alive, that she had lived long enough to give birth."

They were silent then, Luke not quite knowing what to say as he tried to calm himself and clear his mind. His father had shared a lot, and Luke was overwhelmed with conflicting thoughts and emotions. The silence stretched on, and eventually it was his father who spoke.

"…Believe me, Luke. It was the worst day of my life, and I have come to hate myself because of it. …My guilt will punish me for the rest of my life." Anakin moved his hand away from his face. "I'm sorry, Luke. I have deprived you of many things, including the love of a mother."

It took him a moment, but Luke finally managed to speak. "I understand," he said, and was surprised at the calm in his voice. "I forgive you, Father."

Anakin looked up at his son, and Luke was touched to once more see tears in his father's eyes. "The Force knows I don't deserve it, Luke."


	8. Slipping Through Defenses

Chapter Eight: Slipping Through Defenses

It was around 1400 hours when the _Millennium Falcon _drew up to Naboo and Luke laid his eyes once more on the brilliant blue and green planet. Unlike the last time they visited the planet, however, huge Imperial starships blocked the passage to the planet, large and menacing. It was truly awesome to behold, but Luke felt an odd mix of relief and foreboding at their arrival. Like their mission to Endor not long ago, they would have to give clearance codes in order to be allowed to have passage.

In the _Falcon'_scabin, Luke watched as Han steadied the controls, leveling the ship and drawing up to a large Star Destroyer. He was strangely quiet, his eyebrows furrowed in a tight not on his forehead.

"Well, this is it, kid. We get these wrong and we'll be blasted into oblivion."

Luke sat down in the copilot chair.

"Where's Vader?" Han asked him.

Luke looked at him sharply, but did not find the disdain that he had expected in Han's query. "I think he'd prefer if you didn't call him that."

"…All right," Han replied. "Where is he, then?"

"Coming. He'll help us make it through the blockade."

Han's expression was doubtful. "Let's hope so."

"Unidentified freighter, we have you now on our screens," a voice announced, echoing in the _Falcon_'scabin. "Give your number and state your intention."

Luke listened closely to the command, knowing that the next few minutes would be vital if they wanted passage to the planet. If they were caught, he knew there was a slim chance they could escape, and the attack would most likely upset the delicate standstill between the Alliance and the Empire.

In the corner of his eye, Luke saw a dark blur slip silently into the cabin's interior, and his gaze flickered up. His father had slipped into the back of the cabin and was now listening to the conversation, his hands folded in his sleeves.

Han glanced at Luke. "Well, it's now or never." He turned to Anakin, raising his eyebrows. "Mr. Imperial?"

Anakin did not react to Han's goading comment. He approached the front of the cabin, moving toward the transmission line. "Our number is 204586, reporting for technical duty on Naboo," he addressed the Imperial Star Destroyer.

"How do you know which number to use?" challenged Han when Anakin had sent the message. "It may not exist."

"There are a number of secret freighter ships the Empire uses to transport undercover supplies," he said irritably to Han, "All of which share identification numbers in the two hundred thousands. But with the amount of ships that have been destroyed in the past few months, they will not be able to truly identify this particular freighter. They'll just check to see if the number exists, and if the ship model matches their data, and will let us through." He shot Han an annoyed glance. "I know what I'm doing."

Han grumbled something about "_Identify my ass"_, but otherwise did not directly reply.

"204586," the voice spoke again, "What is your cargo and destination?"

"Technical parts and repair," Anakin replied calmly into the line, "Theed."

There was a pause on the line, during which Luke and Han sat uncomfortably, waiting to see if their ruse would work on the Imperial officers in the Star Destroyer. One falsehood and they would be blasted into oblivion.

"Keep ready, kid," Han warned Luke. "They many not take the bait."

"We wouldn't get very far."

"We could still try. The _Falcon _has gotten us out of a few tight scrapes."

"I don't think we should try our luck now," Luke replied.

After an anxious minute, the voice spoke up again, saying in a clear voice: "204586, you have clearance to proceed."

"Thank you," Anakin replied into the line, glancing at Han in an "_I told you so_" kind of manner.

Han scowled, then steered the _Falcon _away from the Star Destroyer, heading towards the planet.

"Do you think they'll realize that this is the _Millennium Falcon_?" Luke asked Anakin as their ship pulled towards the direction of Theed.

"They might," Anakin replied. "But not many officers will be able to identify this craft, only the highest-ranking ones who used to work under me. Even then, I doubt the information of us passing through will ever reach them. Piett's most likely more concerned about the ships trying to escape than the ships coming in."

"So you're saying we don't have a plan for getting out?" Han said, scowling at Anakin.

"I'm saying that hopefully by the time we've found the Princess and captured the kidnapper, Piett will have enough proof to convince the Alliance of his innocence, especially with Princess Leia to vouch for him," he replied impatiently. "Then, hopefully, if the politics goes well, the Imperials will release the barricade and the peace treaty will be completed."

"And if they don't release the barricades, then what?" snapped Han. "We're stuck on Naboo forever? That's your brilliant plan?"

"I'm sorry," Anakin retorted waspishly. "It was my understanding that the safety of Princess Leia was your first priority."

"It is," insisted Han angrily. "But if we had any sense, we'd be thinking of alternate ways to leave the planet and return back to the Alliance-"

Anakin's eyes flashed. "If this plan interferes with your hopes of becoming a peace-keeping hero of the Alliance, I suggest an alternate plan: try bombing one of the Star Destroyers. Not only would it _concern_ the Imperials into surrender, but it also might interfere with the heating systems."

"Excuse me," snapped Han, his anger flaring up. He raised his voice as he continued: "How do you think I've kept myself alive for so long? Not everybody has the advantage of blaming others for their failures, _Vader._"

Anakin's head snapped towards Han, his eyes narrowed, but when he opened his mouth to reply, Han cut across him.

"I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself, seeing as the only emotions you can express are anger and hate. You can't even comprehend love-"

Anakin looked like someone had slapped him across the face. His eyes glinted dangerous fire. "Don't you _dare_ presume anything about someone you don't know," he snapped, his voice low, slow, and threatening as he shook a finger at Han. "The opposite of love is not hate, but apathy. I suggest you keep your mouth shut before it gets you into trouble." With that, he abruptly stood and whirled from the control room.

Han cursed loudly after him, but after a moment or two, his curses died down and he calmed a bit, running his hand over his hair.

Luke felt angrier than he had in a long time, and this time he didn't bother to curb or calm his emotions. Waiting a moment to make sure his father was out of hearing range, he whirled on Han. "Dammit, Han, did you really have to do that?"

"Shit, I'm sorry, Luke," Han said, scratching his head. "I'm just nervous."

"Han, he's doing the best he can. I know you don't trust him, but have a little faith."

"I know, kid," Han said reluctantly. "I'm just not used to being around him. Especially after everything we've been through."

"Han, he's on our side now," Luke continued, calming somewhat. "He chose to come with us, giving up convenience, comfort, and safety. If you continue to offend him like that, I'm afraid we'll lose him… _I'll_ lose him."

Han looked up. "_Offend_ him?" he echoed defensively.

"Han," Luke replied in a low voice, "He gets angry because your words stir up a memory of himself that he's not ready to face, that he feels guilt for."

"What does that mean? You said that Siths like Vader or the Emperor only perceive anger."

"Perhaps," Luke continued persistently, "But at least in the context of Vader, there was passion and hurt that drove him to that anger. Like us, he has felt love in his lifetime." Then, as if any afterthought: "…He loved my mother more than anything."

Han looked at Luke, anger giving way to curiosity.

"…I think he still loves her."

Han wet his lips, tapping his foot impatiently against the _Falcon_'s control panel. He sighed, shaking his head at Luke's frustration. "…Look, I'm sorry, kid. You're right. I have no place to judge him, especially when he's the only hope we've got."

"Thanks, Han," replied Luke, grateful that Han had taken to his words well. He didn't know if he could hold the group together for much longer if Han and his father continued to snap at one another.

Han sighed and sat back in his chair, flipping on a couple of switches as they drew near to Theed. "Well, we'd better get going. I'll start up the landing cycle," he said, leveling the _Falcon _as they circled over the large capital. "We'll have to find a loading dock a little ways away from the city," he said to Luke. "To attract less attention."

Luke nodded, sitting back in his chair and strapping himself in.

"Don't worry," Han said with a grin. "This baby's a master of disguise."

With that, the _Falcon _grazed over Theed, sweeping past the city's brilliantly colored domes and large courtyards, and began its slow descent onto a landing platform about a half-mile away from the center of the city. About two minutes later, the _Falcon _finally came to a rest on the landing platform.

"We might have to be inspected by Imperials," Han told Luke as he suspiciously eyed a group of stormtroopers standing outside. Han stripped off his flying gloves and slapped then on the _Falcon_'s controls. "Keep your eyes out."

* * *

"So what do we do? Just march into the Imperial Base and ask to borrow their database computers?" Luke peered at the entrance of Naboo's Imperial Base a few paces away, watching as stormtroopers paced back and forth in front of the door. The stormtroopers surrounded the entire area and were especially concentrated on the entryways of the base.

"I'm sure they'll invite us in and offer us Jawa juice," Han muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"Well," Luke amended, looking at Han, "we've gotten into worse before."

Han stared at him blankly, mouth slightly open.

"The Death Star," Luke reminded him.

"…That was an _accident_, kid," Han enunciated, and then continued in a low voice, "The first in our long career."

"Oh come on," Luke said. "We've had fun."

"You forgot to mention Jabba's Palace and being frozen in carbonite," Han replied, glancing pointedly at Anakin.

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "How else was I supposed to pay Boba Fett?"

"You have an Imperial piggybank," Han reminded him waspishly.

"Okay, okay," Luke interrupted, before another argument could start. "So do we have a plan for getting in?"

Anakin turned to look at Luke. "Not to mention the first line of safety, there will be Imperial officers checking identities and access clearance. They'd pick up on any mysterious business."

"We could dress as stormtroopers," Luke suggested, thinking of their ruse in the Death Star a few years back.

Anakin shook his head. "Stormtroopers are only allowed in certain areas, and certainly not the restricted rooms from where there is database access. …Besides," he continued as an afterthought, "We have… varying heights that would cause complications."

Luke frowned in irritation. As much as he was annoyed at his father's comment about their heights, he knew that he had a point.

"The stormtroopers have some sort of card," Han said suddenly, studying the passing clones intently. He pulled his blaster out from the holster on his belt. "If we could get our hands on it, we could have access to at least some areas, and then improvise from there."

"But then how would we manage to access the restricted areas?"

"At least we'd be in the base at that point," Han replied, rubbing his chin with his hand. "This reminds me of Endor," he said, "Except then we had those little teddy bears to cause a distraction…"

Suddenly, Luke was struck with an idea. He turned towards his father. "What about a Jedi mind trick? Would it be possible?"

Anakin looked uncertain at Luke's confidence. "It all depends on the individual. While it works easily on some, like stormtroopers, non-clones are harder to control…"

"We could manage it," Luke said. "And if that doesn't work, you could always pull rank."

Anakin looked taken aback. "I can't pull a Darth Vader-"

"You won't have to," Luke quickly amended. "Just… boss them around a bit."

Han snorted.

Anakin gave a small glare towards Han, before releasing a sigh of resignation. "Alright," he said, shaking his finger at Luke. "But you're going to have to follow my lead. The Force knows I'm better acquainted with the ways of the Empire."

It did not take long for Han and Luke to acquire a stormtrooper access card, after which they rejoined with Anakin and approached the base. It took only a minute or so for one of the patrolling stormtroopers to halt and hold out his hand.

"Stop. Identify yourselves and state your intentions."

Anakin glanced in the direction of Luke and Han, as if confirming that he was the one who was to answer. "Officers requesting permission to access the main database. You may run our security card."

"Follow me," the stormtrooper said, signaling with his hand for Han, Luke, and Anakin to follow him.

The building was similar to the one that Luke and Han had encountered on Endor, with heavily armored doors and blast shields to protect the base from any unwelcome outside forces. They entered through the building's main entranceway, whose sliding doors opened to a small control room. The room inside was relatively small, with surprisingly low ceilings, and hard metal pipes running around its walls. There was one main other door in the room, which, although closed, Luke knew to be the one that lead them into the base's interior.

The exterior door had shut behind them, enclosing them in the space, when the stormtrooper held up a hand, signaling them to halt. "Wait here while your security card is passed through the system."

As the first stormtrooper retreated to run the card, two more stormtroopers came, placing themselves directly in front of the interior-facing door.

Luke glanced at his companions. At first glance, they both appeared to be relatively at ease, but Luke could see the slight stiffness in their postures, the tightness in their mouths. Han's hand was resting on the hilt of his blaster, and Anakin was critically analyzing the room's interior, his hands tucked in his sleeves. They were just as uneasy as him at the idea of being enclosed in an Imperial space.

Eventually, after a minute or two, the stormtrooper returned, followed shortly by four other stormtroopers. All carried large blasters. An uneasy feeling spread through Luke as the stormtroopers aligned their feet and lifted the blasters to point towards them. Luke found himself staring at the empty end of the blaster, into its dark depths. It took all of his self-control to remain calm, and his hand drifted down to his lightsaber.

"I'm sorry," the stormtrooper said, "But your security card is invalid. You and your companions will have to be escorted out immediately."


	9. Classified Information

Chapter Nine: Classified Information

The stormtrooper took a few threatening steps toward them, pointing his blaster towards them in an attempt to coerce them out, but Anakin stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" hissed Han. "Let's get out of here."

Anakin turned away from him and faced the stromtrooper. "The security card will do," Anakin said, calmly waving two fingers in front of the trooper's blank white mask.

The stormtrooper stopped in his tracks. He lowered his blaster. It took a moment, but soon the he echoed, "…The security card will do."

"We do not need to be escorted out."

"You do not need to be escorted out."

"Open the door."

"Open the door," repeated the stormtrooper to his companions, who turned in obedience, disabling the protective defenses.

Luke shot his father a relieved glance, grateful that Anakin had dismissed the threat so graciously.

"Guess that stormtrooper card didn't work," Han muttered under his breath to Luke.

"At least it got us in," Luke replied. "And it made it appear that the card was valid if they let us through."

Within a half-minute, the door leading to the interior of the base opened, and the three stepped through, although they were immediately greeted with the sight of working officers and stormtroopers. The inside had a similar layout to the Alliance base on Hoth, with tall touch-screens and communication devices.

The attention in the room seemed to shift when they entered the room. Officers seated at the computers paused in their work and looked up at them. Stormtroopers turned their heads to analyze the newcomers.

Eventually an Imperial, obviously the officer in charge, stood from his seat and moved towards them. He looked them up and down critically, his hands clasped behind his back, and then turned towards the stormtroopers who had led them into the room.

"Who are these people and why were they admitted?" the officer's voice held a tone of disdain. He directed his query straight to the stormtroopers, as if Luke, Han, and Anakin were inferior.

The stormtroopers were silent, and Anakin cut across them before an awkward situation could arise.

"Lieutenant…"

"Young," snapped the officer.

"Lieutenant Young," Anakin started, adopting a tone of superiority. "I trust that you were notified as to our arrival." He raised an eyebrow in a challenge, and Young, looking surprised, furrowed his eyebrows in anger. Anakin continued harshly: "I also trust you have an… explanation as for the unacceptable lack of communication in this department."

Lieutenant Young looked taken aback, frowning cynically. "I assure you I received no word-"

"Your superior officer should have notified you. I assure you, he will be punished for his failure. Admiral Piett is most displeased with the poor organization and running of this unit."

Young stared at him, wide-mouthed, as if suddenly realizing that Anakin held a greater authority.

"I must admit," continued Anakin viciously, "When Piett gave orders for this unit to be inspected, I did not understand the necessity. But now I see the true direction of this department. I assure you, someone will be punished consequently."

Young's anger melted at Anakin's direct and threatening words. He swallowed hard and began to sputter.

Anakin cut across his bumbling. "I expected better of a promising Lieutenant like you, Young."

"My apologies," Young finally managed to say. "But we were not-"

"_Sir_," snapped Anakin.

Lieutenant Young paled even further, realizing his blunder. "My apologies, sir. I assure you, we are doing our best-"

"A pathetic excuse for management," interrupted Anakin.

"Sir, we only follow Admiral Piett's direction-"

"Highly debatable. We shall see, Lieutenant."

Young sputtered, "If we could show you the unit, perhaps you might change your opinion."

Finally Luke understood what his father was doing. He was trying to scare the Lieutenant into giving them free range of the Imperial base. Then, they might be able to access the database and classified information without raising suspicion.

"That was expected in our mandate. We want a full tour of these facilities, Lieutenant."

"Of course, sir," Young said hastily, fumbling into a bow. His eyes darted from Anakin to Han and Luke, as if looking for some sort of support. "Right away."

Lieutenant Young turned, leading them through the working devices. He led them though another blast door, which slid open when he passed his card through the machine. The door opened to a second room, much alike the first.

"The first room was security controls," Young explained hastily. "This room is where the Empire's information is stored."

Datacomputers lined the walls, and a large hologram projector in the room's center. On the surface of the projector, small blue figures of Star Destroyers recreated the positioning of the Imperial blockade.

"I assure you, there are no breeches of security here," Lieutenant Young said, "The base is surrounded by numerous stormtroopers. All activity is monitored by security holograms…"

Luke stole an uncertain glance at Han. _Security holograms? _That was not something they had accounted for.

"…We have three blast doors," Young was saying. "In addition-"

"Not consequential, Lieutenant," Anakin said. "I'm more interested in the security of the database computers in themselves."

"Of- Of course," Young amended. "Our computers have password protected access, as well as codes and-"

"We'd like to test the system, if possible," Anakin interrupted.

"Of- Of course, sir," Young said. He began to move towards a datacomputer, but Anakin cut across him.

"I have my own codes, thank you, Lieutenant," Anakin said. "I will do a private investigation, and then submit a report at a later time."

"Of course," Young said for the third time.

"You may return to your activities, Lieutenant Young," Anakin commanded coldly.

Young bowed, looking uncomfortable, and turned his heels, heading back to the previous room. The blast door shut behind him, leaving Luke, Han, and Anakin virtually alone.

Han turned to Anakin. "Not bad," he said, looking impressed.

Anakin glanced at Han briefly, apparently not knowing how to interpret Han's words. He decided to ignore them, saying: "We're going to have to move fast if we want to access the transmission history on these datacomputers." He sat down in one of the chairs. "We're looking for numerous transmission exchanges to an outside, undocumented source."

"Alright," Luke said, moving to look over his father's shoulder. "How do we get on to the database?"

Anakin entered a few digits into the system. "They have an initial access code," he said, as the database projected an imput screen. "A simple code for Imperial officers, to allow them to access common information about tactical plans and other such information.

"Line 679 will give us the history of transmissions. Each transmission device has a tracking code, so the Empire is able to track the locations. We will be able to see the location from where this particular transmission was sent, as well as be able to hear the exchange. From there, the information gleaned will hopefully give us clues as to the Princess' location."

Anakin connected the datacomputer to line 679, and immediately script appeared on the screen.

"Classified Information?" Luke read. "Do we have an override?"

"The classified password is the override," Anakin said. "Only the select officers have access to this information, in order to prevent the leaking of information."

He inserted a few more digits on the datacomputer, which blinked a few times, and then projected a long list. Anakin sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest.

"The history of transmissions," he said, waving his hands at the screen.

"How long is the list?" Luke asked, moving the list up the screen. After a few seconds it was obvious that the list was extensive.

"How do we narrow the search?" Han asked Anakin, folding his arms and watching Luke try to navigate the list. He glanced at Anakin for a response.

Anakin bit his lower lip in thought. "Well, for one we could try narrowing the dates in which the transmissions were sent. We'll be looking for a set of transmissions sent in the past few weeks. Secondly, we can organize the transmission sets by correspondents, instead of dates."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you can see the history of transmissions passed through two individuals, like a conversation. This makes it easier to track a conversation between two individuals."

"How do we do that?" Luke asked.

Anakin responded by entering a few more digits into the system, and another list appeared on the screen, shorter, but more compact.

"Do we have to read through all of these?" Han asked incredulously.

"Well, chances are that the Imperial officer and the kidnapper have had only sent a few transmission messages between them in order to avoid notice. Since this list is organized by number of exchanges, the conversation that we're looking for should be closer to the bottom of the list."

"Well, this should be tedious," said Han moodily.

"At least we're not being chased," Luke said.

"How're we going to split this work up?" Han asked, looking at Anakin.

Anakin seemed surprised that Han was asking him. "I could pull up the list on two other datacomputers."

With Han's nod, they set off to work.

Luke quickly found the work tedious and boring, just as Han had predicted. But his own careful and worried nature prevented him from filtering through the information at a fast speed and potentially missing the vital information that they had worked so hard to find.

It was a few minutes later when they had their first breakthrough. Han was the one to stumble across the conversation, noticing that the information provided in the list's facts fit all the criteria; the transmissions were sent at realistic times, between an identified Imperial officer and an unknown second party.

"Luke," Han said, his voice betraying his excitement. "I think I've found it."

Luke stood immediately, moving to stand beside his friend's chair. Luke peered over Han's shoulder.

"They've sent a total of four transmissions between them," Luke interpreted, reading the information on the screen. "It fits the time we approximated, and the unknown second identity could be the kidnapper." Luke glanced at Anakin, who had drawn to his side.

Han opened the file, and soon an unfamiliar voice filled the room.

"_Dumas._" It was a female voice, although low in pitch.

Luke glanced sharply at Han. Dumas? Why did that name sound familiar? Han met his querying gaze with a frown of his own, but neither friend spoke. The transmission audio playback continued.

"_Renne, I have a business proposal for you._" The second voice was male, also low in pitch. The voice reminded Luke of Boba Fett's: subdued, guarded.

"_I'm on a job,_" replied the female called Renne, hints of annoyance in her voice.

"_I'm willing to pay a substantial fee,_" tempted the male, Dumas.

"…_How much?_" The inflection in Renne's voice betrayed her interest.

"…_More._" The voice paused for a moment, then continued:"_Meet me at the end of the end of the marketplace, 1300. I'll find you._"

Han looked at Luke grimly as the first transmission. It appeared as if they had found their kidnapper.

"Try the other transmissions," Luke said, encouraged at their success. "Audio playback."

Han started the second transmission.

"_Dumas._" It was the female voice again.

"_Renne, are you situated?_"

"_I have the Princess_," Renne replied, her voice strangely emotionless. "_She's taken care of._"

"_Make sure you stay out of sight. Piett is declaring a blockade on Naboo, and you won't be able to leave the planet. Send me a transmission only when it's necessary_."

"_Understood_."

With a small click, the second transmission ended.

"Track the location of the unidentified individual," Anakin ordered. "We need to find out where she was when she sent her end of the message."

"The location's coming from…" Luke leaned in towards Han's datacomputer. "Southeast Theed." He looked at his father. "Will we be able to pinpoint the exact location?"

Anakin shook his head. "We'll have to follow the Force from there."

Han's head snapped up. "Follow the Force?" he echoed, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "We're not depending on your hokey-pokey religion-"

"Han," Luke cut across him. "It's worked for us before, okay?"

Han looked uncomfortable, but turned back to the screen of the datacomputer.

"We should listen to the other transmissions," Luke told his father. "To make sure nothing has happened since."

Anakin nodded. "I agree," he said. "Solo, can you pull up the third transmission?"

Han started the third transmission. "Their third exchange," he said, playing back the audio.

"_Dumas_," Renne spoke again.

Dumas responded. "_Renne, meet me at our assigned location at 0100_."

"_The Princess?_"

"_Come alone_."

"That's it for this one," Han said, stopping the transmission. "There's a fourth one too, if we wanted-"

Suddenly, the blast doors slid open with a loud _hiss. _Abruptly, stormtroopers filed in, all pointing their blasters threateningly in their direction.

Luke started, straightening abruptly. Beside him, Anakin also straightened, and Han rose from his chair. Anakin took a few discreet steps towards his right, therefore covering the stormtroopers' view of the datacomputer's screen.

"Hands up," demanded one of the stormtroopers, when he saw the three slowly reaching for their weapons. "Intruders, we're taking you in for questioning."

Luke's eyes met his father's, which seemed to say: _We take them together._ Luke nodded in understanding.

The stormtroopers shifted their blasters, clicking the machines into gear.

_Ready, _Anakin's voice said in Luke's mind. His eyes darted around the room, surveying their strengths and weaknesses, as well as possible exits. _Now!_

With a flourish, they both ignited their blades, and the room burst into light as the stormtroopers opened fire. Luke quickly found himself balancing his talent and attention: attempting to defend himself and Han, as well as playing the offensive in his attempt to drive the stormtroopers back.

To his right, Anakin was fighting by his side, his speed matching Luke's as his blade whirled with color and energy. It was odd for Luke to see his father move so nimbly, but he had to remind himself that the suit of Darth Vader had been by no means lightweight. His father probably had to compensate for the weight of his suit by changing his fighting styles. But here, Anakin was not restricted, and he was unleashing his true raw power and strength in the Force.

Han was fighting close to Luke's left side, keeping near Luke so Luke could fend off any intruding blaster shots. Han's weapon of his choice was his own blaster, which Luke knew he had modified heavily to suit his purposes. Han was firing rapidly at the stormtroopers, and his accurate shot paid off; nearly every blast found a stormtrooper.

"There," shouted Anakin, slicing through a stormtrooper. He looked directly at his son, his stern eyes conveying the gravity of the situation. He motioned towards an area behind Luke. "The exit."

Luke, making sure that Han understood where they were headed, led the way. One the back wall of the room, there was sealed exit. Luke held up his lightsaber. He would have to cut through the door if they wanted to escape, but there was no way he could do both that and protect himself and Han at the same time.

"Go," Anakin said. "I'll cover you and Han."

Luke nodded, lifting his lightsaber and carefully tracing the outline of the door. His blade made a rusty-looking burn on the door, and eventually the door collapsed outward with an almighty _clank. _

"Quick," Anakin warned, his back toward Luke as he deflected shots. He urged Luke to go first, shielding him from blaster shots.

"Come on, kid," Han shouted.

Luke turned, Han by his side, and the two squeezed through the door cutout. Then, after making sure that Anakin was following them, they ran out into the streets, where they could get lost in the crowds of people and buildings.


	10. Escape

Chapter Ten: Escape

_The same day~ Theed Palace, Naboo~_

"Admiral Piett." The loud and clear voice of an officer announced his presence at the door.

Piett's head snapped up from the spread hologram of the blockade's warships. "Yes," prompted Piett.

"Admiral," the officer continued stiffly, "You asked to be notified if anyone tried to access a main database."

"Yes," Piett replied, now turning all his attention to the reporter.

"We've just received word that three individuals accessed one of the main Imperial databases a few hours ago," continued the man. "They have been unsuccessfully identified yet far, but it appears they did not have any permission or rights to access the information they did."

Of course. No one had rights to access information unless Piett himself gave permission. "Which information did they access?" Piett asked the officer. He would figure out how they managed to access it later; right now it was vital to know that they had seen. Knowing the information accessed by these three men would give Piett clues as to what they were ultimately after. If they were indeed unauthorized individuals, they could very well be connected to the Princess' kidnapping.

"They accessed the history of Imperial transmissions in the past three weeks," answered the officer. "But we are unable to tell any more than that due to our own restricted navigation of the system."

"That's impossible," Piett breathed. "No one has access to those codes anymore. Only the highest-ranking officials had access to that information." And they were all dead.

"It appears they had all the codes, sir."

Impossible. "Did they delete these past transmissions?" Piett needed to know if these men could have potentially had been covering up the evidence of secret transmissions directly connected to one of his inside officers.

"It is unknown, sir. We only know that they accessed this information, but we do not know what they did with it."

Piett brought his hand down on the surface in impatience. _Damn! _These men were the closest lead he had had in a few weeks; he needed to find some way to lead him to discovering the Princess' location. Piett whirled on the officer, who looked startled at Piett's sudden loss of composure. "Is there a security hologram?"

* * *

"It appears that three men entered the base at 1527 hours, and did not have any difficulty slipping past security…" the security officer said, replaying the hologram from earlier that day for Admiral Piett.

Piett frowned in frustration as he watched the hologram unfold in fast forward in front of him. Security was bad, just as he'd expected. Somehow the men had managed not only to slip past the guards and enter the database, but also to access the top-secret information that not even Admiral Piett had been privy to in his days under Lord Vader.

"…In fact," continued the security officer. "None of the guards reported anything unusual."

"Freeze the hologram," Piett commanded, trying to get a closer look at the identities of the three men. The shortest man was a young human with blue eyes and long blond hair. Piett would have been foolish if he did not recognize the man who he had been trying to track ever since he had been promoted to Admiral. His mind went back to many hours he had spent pouring over the biography of Luke Skywalker, learning his history and researching his past at Lord Vader's command. In the hologram, Skywalker was wearing a dark robe, with black clothes underneath. At his waist Piett recognized the hanging hilt of a lightsaber. He had only seen a few up close in his lifetime, due to the fact that the Jedi were nearly extinct, but in the past few years he had become familiar with the weapon, as it had been the choice weapon of Lord Vader.

The second man Piett also recognized. He found it hard to mistake the familiar Corellian smuggler Han Solo, whom he had met only a few months ago at the Peace Conference, accompanied by Skywalker and Princess Organa. The man had been on Imperial surveillance for a long while, and was known to be a member of the Alliance and a close friend of Skywalker.

It was the third man, however, that confused Piett. The man was tall and wore dark robes, clothing Piett distinctly identified as Jedi garb. He had light brown hair, and appeared to be around the same age as Skywalker or Solo. He looked vaguely familiar, but Piett could not quite put his mind on where he could have possibly seen the man. "Are these men able to be identified?" he asked the security officer, wondering if it would be possible to obtain the identity of the third individual.

The security officer pressed a few buttons on the hologram control panel, and the hologram immediately zoomed in. "We can see if we can match their physical features with a known individual, sir."

"Please do. Check the identity of the tallest man." Piett

Nodding, the security officer pressed a few more buttons. Within about a half-minute, a long list of names appeared on the datapads. "It appears that this individual's features do not match any other individuals in our current database," the security officer reported. "It is possible that this individual could possibly have been wrongly assumed to be deceased and removed from the database."

"That is not possible," Piett said, stepping towards the datapad. "This list contains all individuals, both deceased and living, for the past ten years."

"According to this list, sir, the individual does not exist."

Piett shook his head. "Expand your search." It was possible, sure, that this particular individual may have been born outside the grasp of the Empire and had not been documented as other individuals in the galaxy, but Piett found it highly doubtful that the individual did not appear anywhere in the Imperial database, including all of the Empire's past security holograms. The man had to match someone.

"Sir, the individual does not show up in the past twenty years," the security officer said.

"Try twenty-five," Piett replied. If that didn't work, then he would have to find his own ways of tracking the individual.

Obediently, the security officer re-entered the information and checked the system for matches. "A match, sir."

"Who is it?" Piett leaned forward.

"A Jedi knight of the Old Republic by the name of Anakin Skywalker. He disappeared during the Jedi Purges and was assumed dead, although his body was never found."

Skywalker? That could not possibly be a coincidence. "How old was he at the time?" Piett asked the security officer.

"According to these records, about twenty-two, sir."

"And this individual matches?"

"Yes, sir, but the age does not match up-"

"I want more research to be done on Anakin Skywalker," instructed Piett. "Find out who he was, how he died, and how he might have come to know these codes."

"Yes, sir," the security officer said.

Piett turned toward another officer in the room. "Captain, I want the three men to be tracked. Bring them in here immediately for questioning. Also, call the other officers in for a conference."

"Yes, sir," the officer replied, bowing stiffly and exiting the room.

* * *

Leia woke up from her sleep abruptly, her eyes snapping open and adrenaline pulsing through her body. Although her dream was quickly fading from her mind, she lay there for a moment, keeping very still and concentrating on steadying her breathing. She did not want anyone to know she was awake; she wanted to have a few precious moments when her captor believed her to be sleeping.

Under Leia's cheek, the surface of her bed was cold and metallic, making her breath mist and her shoulders shiver. She could feel the chill breath of the cell's air sweep across her back, raising goosebumps on her skin. The thin clothing on her back did nothing to warm her against the coolness of the cell. For seemingly the hundredth time, Leia wished desperately that she was wearing something warmer, even though she knew she should be grateful that she had been treated as well as she had. Her mind drifted back to her time in the Death Star cell. She had not been so lucky that time.

Though her hands were bound, Leia reached to feel for the small metal clip that she had stolen off of one of the guards just a day ago and was now stored safely and out of sight in her bra. It had become a habit of hers in the past few hours, just to make sure that the clip was still resting against her skin. She had been working slowly to unwind the clip into a makeshift tool that would allow her to pick the lock and free her hands. Then she would be one step closer to escape.

As Leia worked at the clip with her restrained hands and her teeth, her mind began to drift off to think of Han and Luke, both of whom she worried about constantly, knowing they were probably worried sick about her. Staying in the cell left her a lot of time to think, and as much as she appreciated being left alone, the loneliness caused her to worry.

A sudden noise echoed near Leia, startling her, and she quickly slipped the clip back into its hiding place. She could hear a set of footsteps approaching her quietly, and she recognized their soft padding instantly. It was her captor, an assassin by the name of Ze Renne. Only she treaded so lightly. Leia lay very still and closed her eyes, wishing Renne to believe she was still asleep.

The footsteps stopped somewhere nearby to Leia, pausing, and Leia knew that she was studying Leia, checking to see if she was awake. After a few silent seconds, Leia heard the beep of Renne's transmission device.

Renne's footsteps quickly retreated a ways, and then second beep echoed, this time farther away. Suddenly, Leia could hear a distinctly male voice speak from the transmission device, directly addressing Renne. Leia strained to hear the conversation.

"…Piett's discovered that three individuals broke into the main database and accessed the history of transmissions in the past three weeks."

"You promised no one would be able to access those," hissed Renne. "You said the codes were protected, and that everyone who used to know the codes were dead."

"No one knows where they got the codes," replied the male voice sharply. Leia recognized the voice; she had heard it a few times in the past three weeks. It was the man who had hired Ze Renne, an Imperial officer who Leia knew went by the name Dumas.

"Is it possible they could have traced the transmissions back here?" snapped Renne.

"It's likely… the reason for their intrusion," Dumas replied, his voice low. Leia turned her head slightly, trying her best to hear his words. "The men were of Alliance affiliation…"

Men of Alliance affiliation? Leia dared not breathe, for fear the moment would come crashing down on her as if it was a dream. Luke and Han. It had to be them. Who else would have gone such lengths to save her? Leia felt her throat constrict. Finally. Finally they were coming to rescue her. It was about time.

"Who are these men?"

"Piett won't reveal… wants… take them in for questioning," was the broken answer. Leia frowned with frustration. If only Renne would step a bit closer.

There was a short silence, then Renne's reply. "What do you want me to do?" Her voice was hard, as if she expected an order as a reply.

"Make sure they don't get any further," commanded Dumas. "I need them gone. Kill them."

Leia nearly stopped breathing, horror growing within her. No. Not after all they had been through. She had to find some way to warn them. They were probably somewhere in Theed at the moment, trying to follow the transmission data for a lead. Sudden images flashed through Leia's head, nearly making her heart stop: Luke, lying on the ground, dead. Han, lying on the ground, dead. Shot by an assassin's blaster. Her determination doubling, Leia gritted her teeth shifted slightly on her side, reaching once more for the clip. She would have to escape tonight.

"…All three," Renne was saying to Dumas.

"All three," was the answer, "I'll send you their pictures." Then quiet resumed as the transmission ended.

Leia laid still in silence, doubt and worry growing within her as her mind stuck a realization. _Three? _They had said three, not two. Luke and Han must have taken someone with them. Not Chewie; Dumas had specifically said three men. Her doubt increased. Luke and Han would have undoubtedly needed a guide for them to access the Imperial database; not even Han and Luke, as good and skillful as they were, could have figured it out by themselves. Not even most of the Imperial troops, much less the Alliance, had ever known that information.

_Their father_. Leia's alarm spread. Luke had gone to get him. It was the only solution that made sense; their father was one of the only ones, if not the only one who currently had access to those codes and that secure information of the Imperial database… Anger spread through Leia. Surely… no, what if their father was planning to betray Luke and Han… what if their father would take the opportunity to return to the Imperial ranks? By turning in two of the Empire's most wanted, he would undoubtedly be welcomed back as a hero. Feverish aggravation spread through Leia's body and mind.

Ze Renne's footsteps drew closer. She knew Leia was awake. "I hope your friends know what's coming for them," she said in low voice. "…But then," she continued, adopting a frightfully cold tone that contained a slight hint of mockery, "I don't really know what they expected when they landed on a planet controlled by the Empire."

Leia, trying her best to retain her dignity while bound and lying on the metal bed, shot Renne a glare of disgust. "You'll be in over your head."

A faint ghost of a smile spread over Renne's smooth cheeks, but it was smothered against the cold stones of her eyes. She looked at Leia as if she was looking at a child, but with a paradoxical combination of interest and disinterest. With a small smile, she then turned, leaving Leia alone in the cell once.

Once alone, Leia burst into action, pulling out the clip with her teeth and returning once more to the task of freeing her hands. It took her about twenty minutes, but eventually after a particularly long strain she heard the satisfying _click _of the lock on her left hand, shortly after which she was able to work out her right as well. Once picked, she allowed the chains bounding her hands fall to the ground with a loud rattle. Leia stood, rubbing at her wrists absentmindedly. She would need some type of weapon, a blaster, perhaps, but there were none in the cell. Determined not to lose any time, Leia pushed onward.

The door on her cell was not hard to break through; Leia had learned much from her time with Han and Luke, including how to pick through a simple combination lock. Her time with the Alliance had demanded that she learn such skills, in case of situations like her present. She had to be able to fight her way out of tight situations.

Leia pushed the metal door, and it swung open with a long drawn out _creak. _Leia glanced around her, where the entrance of her cell intersected a long metal hallway, much like the ones she had encountered on the Death Star. The hallway outside of her cell was empty, but Leia still trod softly and cautiously. Each time she rounded a hallway, she made sure that there were no stormtroopers were in the vicinity. She could not risk being caught again, or the security would be tightened and she may never get a chance to escape.

She found her way through the compound's hallways quite easily; she had had many experiences trying to find her way out of unfamiliar places. She was almost out of the building when she accidentally rounded the final corner too quickly and ran head-on into a set of stormtroopers, who were patrolling up and down the hallway in front of the compound's exit.

"Stop!" shouted a stormtrooper when they spotted her.

Leia attempted to slip back around the corner, but found herself face-to-face with two more stormtroopers, who, hearing the shouts, had come running and were now raising their blasters towards Leia.

"Hands up!" snapped one of the two stormtroopers, and Leia, finding herself weaponless, raised her hands in defeat, her hopes of escape coming crashing down. No. She would not give up so easily.

One of the stormtroopers moved toward her cautiously, his blaster pointed towards her. Once he had reached her, he set his blaster aside and roughly checked her body for weapons. Leia waited patiently until he was straightening back up, and then she brought her elbow down into his neck, hard, and twisted herself around, putting both her hands on his blaster. She heard the stormtrooper's cry of pain, but she gritted her teeth and wrenched his blaster out of his hand. He fell to the ground. Before the second stormtrooper could react, Leia shot him in the chest, and he likewise crumpled.

At that, Leia took off with a new burst of energy, firing insistently at the patrol of stormtroopers by the exit. Confused by the rogue shots, the stormtroopers had mistakenly left a gap in their defense, through which Leia seized her chance and slipped through. Leia burst through the compound's exit. Although she could feel the heat of the laser blasts close to her skin, Leia's adrenaline pushed her onwards.

To Leia's disappointment, the area outside the compound opened to a ship hangar, not outside, and it was filled with Imperial fighters. Leia scanned the hangar. It was large, but to her relief she saw that the hangar entrance was near, wide and gaping, with the Nubian sun streaming through, beckoning her.

As blaster shots began to whiz past her again, Leia put on a burst of speed, trying to keep close to the docked fighters for protection against the lasers shots. Every now and then she stopped to lean against the hull of one of the fighters to catch her breath, occasionally exchanging a few shots of her own. Each time she dared to look behind her, she saw that her pursuers were drawing nearer. Leia was not bothered. She was almost to the hangar entrance, almost out of the compound.

Suddenly, as if her situation could not get any worse, a new group of stormtroopers, jogging into the hangar, blocked her exit. Leia gasped in surprise and dismay, and skidded to an abrupt halt. Praying that they hadn't seen her, Leia quickly slipped against the concrete wall of the hangar, pressing herself as far in as she could to avoid detection. Leia slid to the ground, taking shelter behind some large metal cylinders that covered her hiding place. As far as she knew, the stormtroopers who had entered through the hangar entrance had not seen her. And if she was lucky, the troopers who had been pursuing her had not seen where she had hidden.

Leia closed her eyes in relief, struggling to control her breathing. She pressed her hand against her side, where she had developed cramp from running so hard for so long. She forced herself to calm, and her brother's words spoke in her head, as if he was right beside her. _Be at peace. Let the Force flow through you and guide your actions._

Leia reached that state of internal peace, and opened her eyes to the silver barrel of a hand blaster.


	11. Family Resemblance

Thank you all for the reviews and the support. It's all very encouraging, and has inspired my to start yet another SW fanfic, which probably won't appear for some time, but I hope you will all enjoy. I hope you all will like what I have planned next. The story takes a surprising turn in this chapter.

(And Froovygirl, your patience has paid off. I know you will enjoy this chapter especially.)

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Family Resemblance

"Who are you?" demanded a feminine voice behind the silver blaster.

Leia started in surprise, slowly placing her blaster down on the ground. She raised her hands in surrender, but something inside of her told her that this person was not an enemy.

"Are you an Imperial?" the person demanded again, insistently.

"No," Leia answered slowly. "They're looking for me."

The woman seemed to falter, apparently surprised by Leia's words, and she slowly lowered her blaster, although a stubborn look of suspicion stayed etched on her features. She was middle-aged, human, and perhaps a few years older than Leia, with deep brown eyes and soft features. She was wearing tight brown pants, tall combat boots, and a brown vest, and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, although a few curls hung out against her neck and temples.

"You're not an Imperial?"

Leia shook her head.

The passing footsteps of a set of stormtroopers caused the two to press more tightly against the metal cylinders to remain out of sight.

"She has to be around here," said one of the stormtroopers to another. They were much closer than Leia's liking.

Leia glanced to her companion, who was bending in the shadows nearby, her brown eyes glinting intelligently across at Leia. She did not seem to be making any moves to reveal them, making Leia believe that she was in a similar situation. Like Leia, she was trying to avoid Imperial detection.

"Split up," ordered a stormtrooper. "Search the area."

As she listened to their feet slowly retreating, Leia slowly rose from her hiding places, looking cautiously around her. She stepped out from behind the metal cylinders. The hangar entrance was so close, gaping tauntingly. Leia ran her gaze over that area, checking for patrols. There were none in sight; all had been dispersed throughout the area to look for her. This was her chance. Maybe she could run for it.

"Over there!" arose a shout from one of the troopers.

Leia's head snapped around. She cursed under her breath at her stupidity, and raised her blaster to shoot at two stormtroopers rapidly approaching her. The stormtroopers fell to the ground, but Leia knew it wasn't over. The loud laser shots had alerted a fresh patrol of troopers, who immediately trotted into the area and began to close in on her.

Suddenly, making her start in surprise, she felt a hand grip her arm. "Come on," hissed the woman, dragging Leia in the opposite direction. "You'll get yourself killed! This way!"

The two set off at top speed, evading blaster shots as they wove through the hangar. Leia quickly found herself trailing slightly behind the woman to occasionally return a shot or two.

"Over here," the woman said, darting towards a door on the hangar wall that Leia had not noticed when she had first entered the hangar. The door was tucked away, almost in the shadows, obviously a maintenance door of some sort.

"Is it locked?" Leia asked, looking over her shoulder as she covered them from the back.

The woman bit her lip, her hands beginning to try to work on the door. "I'm going to have to wire it."

"We don't have time," Leia warned her.

The woman did not reply, instead taking out a clip from her belt, one similar to the one Leia had used to escape from her cell. With the clip, she opened the door's mechanical box and began to twist the wires, biting her lip in concentration.

Within a few seconds, the mechanical box glowed a green, and the woman reached hastily for the door handle. They stumbled through the door and Leia shut it behind them with a loud, resounding _clang_ so as to prevent any stormtroopers from following them, at least for the time being.

Leia glanced around them, and was relieved to see that they were finally outside. The Nubian sun was just beginning to lower into the horizon, spilling brilliant reds and oranges out across Theed. Three faint, wisp-like outlines of the Nubian moons were resting among the clouds. Otherwise invisible, they were drawn out by the contrast of the deep, color-filled sky.

Leia did not have time to admire the outdoors for long, however, because they continued to run, through Theed's streets and markets, until Leia was certain that they had left the stormtroopers behind. Only after they had slowed down for the last time and Leia was hopelessly lost, did she turn to her companion.

"I think we're safe."

"That was a close call," the woman said, relief in her voice.

"Thank you," Leia said, feeling immense gratitude towards the woman. "I don't think I would have been able to get out without your help."

The woman's eyes softened. "Of course. We were in a similar situation." She spoke with an eloquent voice, one Leia called the Senate-voice, but it was also gentle and soft.

A strange feeling moved through Leia. It was the Force, whispering to her in light breaths. She knew she should be suspicious of this woman –years of training and experience had taught her that– but somewhere deep inside of her she knew that she could trust this woman. Somehow, she could not shake off the feeling that she knew her. The feeling was faint, but it was there, deeply buried in the back of her mind and in the depths of her heart.

"What's your name?" Leia asked her.

The woman seemed to hesitate, but apparently she gave into trust, just as Leia had. "Padmé," she finally said. "I live on the west side of Theed."

"And you're running from the Empire just as I am?" Leia prompted, amusement in her voice.

She laughed. "Something like that. I'm trying to avoid Imperial entanglements. I don't think they quite know why they're chasing me."

"Why is that?"

"It has something to do with a fake identity," she replied vaguely, a smile on her face. "What about you?"

Leia smiled to herself. The answer was long and complicated, and Leia was not quite sure if she was ready to spill out all the secrets of the Alliance and the Empire. She glanced up to Padmé, however, and saw only genuineness.

"I was kidnapped," replied Leia finally.

"By the Empire?"

"Sort of," Leia replied hesitantly, thinking of the complications of the undercover conspiracy that she had witnessed with Dumas and Ze Renne.

"…You must be relieved now that you're free," Padmé replied gently, empathizing with Leia.

Leia nodded.

"You have people who are missing you?"

Leia looked up at Padmé, surprised that she had read her so easily. "Yes," she said softly, thinking of Luke and Han. "I need to find them." She looked at Padmé suddenly, realizing that her voice had taken a pensive turn and quickly shifting the attention from herself. "Do you have family looking for you?"

Padmé shook her head. "I've been living with my friend's family, but it's too risky to return there. I'd put her and her family in danger."

It was sad to Leia, to know that Padmé couldn't return back to her home. But sometimes one had to do what was right for their friends, even if it meant suffering. That was what war had taught her.

"I'm sorry," Leia said. "It must be hard for you."

Padmé nodded. "Where will you go from here?" she asked, changing the topic once more. Like Leia, it seemed that she didn't like conversations centering on her for too long.

Leia sighed inwardly. "I have to go find my friends. They're in danger here."

Padmé looked thoughtful. Her gaze was empathetic.

"I'm not very familiar with the city of Theed," Leia continued. "So I need to set out right away." Leia's eyes met Padmé's, which reflected a mixture of sympathy and encouragement.

"Let me help you," Padmé said suddenly, after a moment of silence.

Leia glanced up in surprise.

"I know the city," Padmé started slowly. "I grew up here as a young child. I can help you."

Leia did not know how to respond. Touched by Padmé's sympathy, she averted her eyes. "Thank you," she finally managed to say.

* * *

The two traced the path back from the compound, heading towards the Imperial Base where Luke and Han had been spotted by the Imperial security holocameras. Leia quickly found the tracking to be long and tedious, and quite stressful for Leia, especially because she had overheard the plot of Ze Renne and knew what Renne was planning to do, but she was extremely grateful for the help of Padmé, without whom she knew she would be worse off. She felt like her nerves were fraying at the end, but she was working to keep her calm. Many years in the Senate had taught her that.

They were passing through the Nubian marketplace, among the vendors and citizens, when Padmé spoke for the first time in a long while.

"You never told me your name."

Leia turned, realizing that Padmé had spoken to. "Leia," she replied finally, surprised at herself that she had forgotten to mention her name, especially now that Padmé was helping her. "My name's Leia."

A mysterious veil passed over Padmé's features, making her expression suddenly hard for Leia to interpret. She appeared much older. "Leia," she repeated softly. "…It's a beautiful name. It's always been one of my favorites."

Leia was silent, unsure of how she should respond. This was an emotional reaction from Padmé that she had not expected. "Thank you," she replied gratefully.

They continued on in silence for a little while, and Leia was content to watch the activity of the Nubian marketplace. The crowds here were large and expansive, so much so that it was difficult for Leia to see where she was going. It was also comforting in a way, knowing that life still continued on around her, even after she had spent so long in solitude.

"Are you from Naboo?"

Leia shook her head. "I was born on Alderaan," she replied. "Although my mother and my father were involved with politics, so I've learned much about the other worlds."

Padmé glanced up. "Really?"

"Yes," Leia said. She laughed. "I was practically brought up in the Senate."

"You were a Senator?" Padmé said, surprise in her voice.

Leia nodded.

"What was it like?"

"Being a Senator?"

"Serving under the Empire."

Annoyance spread through Leia. Frustrating? Tiresome? Useless? "Difficult," she finally settled on. In reality, every second in the Senate made her angry at the futile system. It was one of the reasons she was a part of the Alliance, fighting for a Republic with freedom for all people.

Padmé smiled grimly. "An Empire does not represent the people. It is a symbol of tyranny and corruption."

Leia looked at her in surprise, carefully reading her facial expressions to see if Padmé's words were honest. She sensed they were. "You disagree with the Empire, then."

Padmé's head snapped up. Her eyes scanned Leia, and Leia realized she had inadvertently placed Padmé in an awkward situation.

"I believe," Padmé began slowly. "That the ruling body of any people, however small or large, should represent the people and reflect their best interests. A government is a reflection of the people's values, not of the values of the powerful."

"Some would consider your words treasonous," Leia said.

Padmé smiled. "Perhaps. But my values are something that no one can take away." She paused for a moment. "…I believe the galaxy is moving to different times."

"If the peace is resolved," Leia added.

Padmé laughed. "Is there ever true peace?"

Leia laughed in return. "I chose to believe so, or there is nothing to work toward."

They were silent for a moment, and then Padmé spoke quietly. "You share the same opinion."

Leia frowned, not sure what she was referring to.

"The opinion that the Empire is not justified."

Leia raised her eyes to look at Padmé. "No, I don't," she answered honestly. Finally, deciding that if she could trust anyone, it should be her companion, she continued, "I support the Alliance and believe that there should be a New Republic."

Padmé met Leia's gaze, recognition spreading across her face. "You're one of their leaders," she said. "It was you they kidnapped. You're Princess Leia, the daughter of Bail and Breha Organa."

Leia hesitated for a moment, but, deciding that she could not deny the statement, she nodded.

"I knew them," Padmé continued, her face spreading into a smile. "Bail was a good friend of mine."

Leia smiled, but it was slightly forced. Her mind was returning to the day on the Death Star when she had witnessed the cruelty of the Empire. She could still see the sneer of the Grand Moff, feel the pull of Darth Vader on her shoulder, holding her back… The deed had been completed in a moment, but the powerlessness she had felt during that moment would stay with her forever. Torn with grief, it had perhaps been the only time she had ever doubted her values and questioned if her allegiance to the Alliance would ever bring peace. In that cell on the Death Star, she spent her time, lonely and abusive, wondering if the price of freedom was worth the lives that would suffer.

She had never truly had time to mourn them. Not really. She had not let herself. She had refused to let the Empire see her lowest point. And although she considered herself over her grief, their deaths still stirred a deep sadness inside of her.

"Leia?"

"They're dead," she replied. "They were killed when Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star."

Padmé looked startled. "I'm sorry… I didn't realize."

Leia shook her head. "I'm sorry. It must have come as a shock for you too." She decided to change the topic, curious about Padmé's relationship with Bail. "How did you know my father?"

Padmé looked up at Leia. "…We were Senators together in the Old Republic," she answered softly. There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "We served on numerous committees together."

_Old Republic? _Leia furrowed her brows in confusion. "The Old Republic was dissolved twenty-three years ago," she said. Padmé was only a few years older than her, making her an impossible age to have served the Senate.

Padmé smiled, shaking her head. "It's a long story." Seeing Leia's curious gaze, however, she continued. "…I was frozen in carbonite for many years," she said. "Close to twenty, I'm afraid."

Leia was taken aback. "Frozen in carbonite?" Like Han had been, except for twenty years. Leia could not imagine the horror of that prospect. Although she had many questions, she waited for Padmé to continue her story, eager to hear how such a fate had befallen on her.

"I was… near death," Padmé continued. "The doctors froze me in carbonite, hoping that the coma would allow my body to heal. I don't exactly know what complications arose, but I woke up many years later."

"And… what about your family?" Leia asked, horrified.

She shook her head. "They think I am dead. It is for my safety as well as theirs. The only one who knows of my life is my friend –and handmaiden– Sabé… and you, now."

Both fascinated and mortified by Padmé's story, Leia asked her, "Whom did you serve?"

"Naboo," she answered, and smiled. "I served as Queen for two terms, and then continued my service as a Senator. I was called Padmé Naberrie Amidala."

_Padmé Naberrie Amidala_, repeated Leia in her head. The name sounded familiar; she was almost certain she had studied the senators of the Old Republic. Leia glanced discreetly at her companion. She somehow could not shake off the feeling that she somehow knew her. Leia shook her head, turning her attention back to the present situation.

They had reached the Imperial Base, which was a tall and broad building, uncharacteristic of the other surrounding Nubian structures. A short distance away, stormtroopers were stationed in front of the building, staring with their blank masks into Naboo's marketplace.

Leia glanced around for what felt like the millionth time. But this time, there was nowhere to go. They had reached a sort of a dead end, where the trail ended and Han and Luke were still nowhere in sight. Leia could only hope that they were safe.

They were silent for a moment. Leia did not know that to say to Padmé, struggling with pangs of disappointment and distress.

"…You're worried for them," Padmé said softly.

"They're the only family I have," Leia replied. She was surprised to hear how timid her voice was. "I can only hope that they will be ready when Ze Renne comes for them."

Padmé touched her arm gently, a source of comfort.

Steadied by her companion, Leia closed her eyes, trying to reach out into the Force like Luke had taught her. The task was difficult, much more than it sounded, but Leia managed to clear her mind of thoughts and let go of her emotions, reaching out in the Force. Due to her inexperience, she could only sense Luke faintly through the swirling life that was the Force, but knowing that he was still alive comforted her all the same.

Encouraged, Leia said, "My brother's a Jedi. He'll be able to protect them."

Padmé looked startled at Leia's words, but her surprise quickly faded into curiosity. "I thought they were all extinct."

Leia smiled. "Not quite. The Emperor managed to wipe out most of them, but a few survived."

Padmé seemed heartened. "So this world has not completely taken away everything of the Old Republic."

"Most of it," Leia found herself saying pessimistically, but hearing herself, quickly apologized. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm worried."

"Whom was your brother trained by?" Padmé asked Leia. "I knew a few Jedi in my time."

"I understand he was a friend to Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he trained under Yoda-"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" echoed Padmé. "Is he still alive?"

"I'm afraid not," Leia said reluctantly, feeling bad that she could only relay bad news. "…He was killed by Darth Vader on the Death Star."

Padmé's face seemed to darken.

"I'm sorry," repeated Leia. "I understand it must be hard for you to learn this."

"No, no," Padmé said, although her gaze avoided Leia's. "I was hopeful for a moment. It was foolish of me to get my hopes up. Obi-Wan was an old friend."

As much as Leia hated to admit it, her interest piqued. Padmé had undoubtedly known her father… that is, her true biological father, Anakin Skywalker, who had been trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi. For a moment, just a brief second, Leia was tempted to ask, but she soon pushed the thoughts from her head. No. She would not ask. She would not bring up a past that she was ashamed of. Padmé would most likely not understand her interest, and further, if Padmé was aware of the true identity of Darth Vader, as unlikely as it was, Leia could not bear to have her secret revealed. Even though she had renounced Skywalker and claimed he was not her father, she knew deep inside of her that there were pieces of him in her.

"He was a good man," she agreed in the end, swallowing her shame.


	12. Battle of the Lights

Chapter Twelve: Battle of the Lights

To Luke's dismay, the sun set, just like any other day. But as the sun disappeared under the horizon and the color faded from the sky, Luke knew that another day had passed and they still hadn't found Leia.

"I think we should continue," Luke said, turning to where Han and Anakin were standing a few paces away. "Under the cover of the dark, it should be easier to break into the compound and find her." They were standing outside of the Imperial compound where they had tracked the origin of the transmission signal, and were now hidden out of sight as they worked to survey its walls and find a way inside.

Han, who was standing with his hands on his hips, turned to look at Anakin, as if to check for his opinion. "We're close," Han finally said. "But we'll need more than just proximity for this to work out."

"It'll require planning," Anakin agreed. "We can't just storm a compound, especially when we don't know what to expect."

"What do you recommend then?" Luke said impatiently, and he was surprised to hear how irritated he sounded. Immediately ashamed, though, he closed his eyes and reminded himself that they were doing the best they could. His father and Han were speaking reason, but his own emotions were clouding his judgment. When he opened his eyes again, both Han and Anakin looked concerned.

"We could go check it out, at least," Han suggested. "And formulate a plan for tomorrow."

Luke hesitated for a moment, but eventually he nodded.

They circled the compound, taking into account the size and security of the building. To the left side, there was a large ship hangar, and even though the entrance was heavily patrolled by stormtroopers who blocked his vision, inside Luke could see glimpses of numerous Imperial fighters. It seemed an Imperial base in all ways to Luke, except that he knew Leia had been here. He could sense her stale presence hanging lightly over the area, like the wisps of a cloud after a storm.

Stormtroopers around the base seemed unnaturally active, in Luke's opinion. He watched as they jogged back and forth, in and out of the base like a colony of insects. To his left, there were two stormtroopers conferring, although Luke was too far away to hear what they were saying.

Luke's eyes scanned the walls of the compound. The main entrance would be too heavily guarded; it was constantly patrolled by stormtroopers, so Luke realized they would have to search for alternate ways in which to enter the compound.

Luke turned to his companions, motioning for them to rise. It would probably be a good idea for them to continue on, observing other possible entrances.

Anakin nodded in understanding, and after signaling Han, followed Luke as he moved along to the left, circling clockwise and keeping down so as to avoid detection.

They were passing perilously close to the conferring stormtroopers when suddenly Luke found the ground to be uneven under his step. The whole thing happened in slow motion; caught unawares, Luke felt his ankle twist underneath him and he pitched forward to take his weight off of that foot. He landed on his hands and felt unbelievable spikes of pain shoot up his leg. It took all of Luke's self-control to keep from crying out in pain. He sat down heavily and bit his lip, knowing that one yell and the nearby stormtroopers would be alerted to their presence.

The pain faded in a moment, making Luke believe that the injury was not going to be bad. He turned around to communicate to Han and his father that he was all right and met their alarmed stares. He shook his head at them, motioning that they could keep going.

Luke was about to continue on when suddenly Han grabbed his arm. Luke turned back in surprise, and saw that Han was motioning towards the stormtroopers conversing a few steps away. Han then pointed urgently to his own ear, as if to tell Luke to listen on.

Recognizing what Han was trying to tell him and realizing that the conversation between the two stormtroopers must be important, Luke piqued his ears.

"…No sign of her," one of the stormtroopers was saying to the other. "We've searched the surrounding area."

"She's probably out of the vicinity by now," the other stormtrooper replied.

"Should we call off the search?"

"My orders tell us to continue," the stormtrooper said. "Until we get the all-clear, order your troops to do one final scan of the area."

"Yes, sir," the trooper replied, and he set off to the right.

The other stormtrooper headed in the opposite direction, leaving Luke startled. He glanced at Han, who looked just as stunned. _Out of the vicinity? Escaped? _Could they have been talking about Leia?

Han seemed to think so. A slow grin spread over his face. "She got out," he whispered. "Ha! She showed those bastards!"

Luke found Han's smile contagious. Relief spread through him as well, and he allowed himself a smile, although he found himself even more emotionally exhausted than ever. "Where should we go from here?" Luke asked them, determined to work off of their findings. Right now, they didn't have any leads as to where Leia might have headed.

"She couldn't have left the planet," Han said. "Chances are that she's still in Theed."

Luke found the thought encouraging. For once he was grateful for the Imperial blockade. It limited the area and would make it easier for them to find Leia.

"We'll have to wait until morning," Anakin said, speaking up for the first time in a while. He was staring at the darkening sky above them. He lowered his eyes, looking at Luke and Han for assent.

Han looked put-off by Anakin's words, however reasonable they sounded. "And what then?" challenged Han. "How do you suggest we find her in such a large city?"

"The Force will guide us," Anakin answered him shortly, appearing to believe that his response was sufficient. Although Han did not appear to be satisfied by the answer, if he had a problem with it he did not reply.

"We should head back to the marketplace," Luke offered. "That's where she would have gone."

At the assent of Han and Anakin, the three quickly put distance between themselves and the compound, leaving it and its patrols of stormtroopers in their wake. Luke felt relieved to leave the building behind. He had formed distaste for the building's gray walls and domed roof, knowing that his sister had spent many days trapped inside. But all the same, he found himself more at peace than he had been for the past two weeks, knowing that Leia was still alive and that she had managed to slip through the compound's defenses.

Anakin was the one who led them back towards the center of Theed. He took a back route, moving through the alleyways and around the private residences in order to avoid detection. Luke followed close behind his father, trying to keep his eyes open and focused as time dragged on and the night's shadows slowly settled down over them, casting a dark blanket over the city. As the hour grew later and later, Luke became more and more tired, remembering that he had not slept since a small nap in Ben Kenobi's hut, during which he had been too preoccupied with worry to truly rest. Now his eyes were struggling to stay alert.

As a breeze brushed past them, Luke shivered. The night air around them had grown crisp. He glanced back at Han, who looked just as tired as Luke felt. Although it was growing darker by the moment, Luke could see lines underneath Han's eyes. Like Luke, he had not gotten much rest either. They would need to find somewhere to sleep.

"Father," Luke called softly.

Anakin turned, pausing for a moment. "Yes, son."

"Is there anywhere we could find rest for the night?" Luke asked him, slightly ashamed that he was admitting his exhaustion.

Anakin looked at him for a moment, then at Han, before something in his eyes softened. He nodded. "Okay," he replied.

Suddenly, however, right when Anakin turned to continue walking, there was a loud echo of a blaster shot, and a red laser beam whizzed by them. Luke ducked, and, immediately recognizing that the shots were originating from the roof of a nearby building, hurried over to press himself up against the alleyway wall, where the shots could not find him. A second later, both his father and Han were at his sides. Luke grabbed his lightsaber's hilt. They were under attack.

The shots eventually stopped ricocheting off the alleyway walls, and Anakin and Luke pushed themselves away from the wall, both igniting their glowing blades. Anakin's eyes scrutinized the rooftops for the would-be assassin.

All was still for a moment, and then there was a heavy _thump. _Luke and Anakin whirled around, where a figure appeared at the entrance of the alleyway behind them.

She was a woman, a human, and was dressed tight pants, tall combat boots, and had a tunic top made from purple leather. On her utility belt there was a gun sheath and other instruments Luke did not recognize. She had dark hair, pulled tightly underneath a helmet. She had dropped from the roof of the building and landed on her feet.

"You," growled Han. "You tried to kill us."

"It appears I have," she answered. It was the voice of the woman in the transmissions they had overheard. It was the woman called Renne. She smiled coldly, gripping her blaster in her right hand.

"You're messing with the wrong people," Han warned her in a low voice.

Renne gave him an amused glance. "I'm afraid not, Captain." With a flourish, she twirled her blaster, and then returned it to its holster in her belt.

"You can't possibly hope to defeat us," Luke said, watching her closely. He pulled his lightsaber up in front of him as he shifted into a defensive position. "I'm afraid you won't get very far, Renne."

Renne's smile grew. "I'm afraid you underestimate me. Your naivety is apparent, Skywalker, but inexcusable."

"You're making a mistake, Renne," growled Anakin. "You'll pay for what you've done." He began to circle Renne, but their eyes never left one another.

Renne's eyes narrowed at Anakin's words. "You fool," she hissed at him, her eyes flashing gold. "Unlike you, I know the true meaning of loyalty."

"You have no loyalty," Anakin cut across her. "Your loyalty is to your masters' pockets."

Renne's lip curled. "You're wrong," she said in a low tone. "My loyalty lies with my master and the Empire. …Oh, yes, I believe you know him. He was killed by… none other than you, in fact." Anger crept into her voice, which quickly evolved into a low hiss. "Now tell, me, is that loyalty, Lord Vader? Or is it cowardice?"

Anakin's head snapped towards her, his eyes flashing.

"That's right, I know who you are," she hissed. "I know your true nature. Your cowardice, your weakness… My master saw right through you."

"Palpatine was not your master," he snapped.

"There were many things you did not know about him," she continued, her eyes narrowed. "And you called yourself his apprentice. Did you know he was planning to kill you? That he was searching for a younger, more adept apprentice?"

Anakin's face darkened at Renne's words. He was slowly realizing what Renne was hinting at. "I suppose you would have made a good replacement," he snapped.

A slow smile spread across her face. "I was trained in the Dark Arts, just as you were."

Anakin's saber hummed as he twirled it impatiently. "Your next move?"

With a _snap-hiss_, a glowing red blade extended from a lightsaber hilt in her palm. "Battle of the Siths," she said softly, although here eyes flashed dangerously. Then, with an inhuman cry, she twisted through the air, saber extended, as she began a full-fledged assault on Anakin.

Luke quickly caught up to his father's side, where the two were exchanging blows faster than anything Luke had ever seen, even from his own battle with his father on the Death Star. Luke could practically see the anger radiating in heat from their blades. Luke immediately found himself balancing half of Renne's vicious attack, and he forced himself to let go into the Force to keep his concentration and match Renne's speed. It was difficult for him at first: adapting to such a different style of fighting; he was used to fighting Darth Vader's grounded, powerful, but practical style. In contrast, Renne's style was highly aggressive and confrontational, filled with flourishing twirls and acrobatics.

His father seemed to be having no trouble adapting to Renne's attacks; he had adopted Form V, a form Luke had observed he preferred, but unlike his style as Vader, he was mixing his form with Ataru acrobatics, which allowed him to match Renne perfectly, as if they were two dancers in a deadly dance. Luke had never seen such energy before, but it filled him with adrenaline and excitement.

Luke and his father pushed Renne backwards, until soon they were at the entrance of the alleyway. With an aggressive push, Renne shoved them away from her, allowing her to retreat a few feet, although her eyes continued to flash dangerously.

"What does it feel like?" Renne taunted. "…Do you miss it? The Dark Side?"

Anakin's lightsaber rose with a _hum _as he readied his attack position once more. He waited for a moment, however, watching Renne like a bird of prey.

"The raw power pulsing through your veins, the endless destruction and terror…" Her eyes flashed. "You could return in a moment. Absolute power, once more."

Luke watched his father closely, watching for any signs that Anakin might be taking her words to heart. For one horrible moment Luke could see the hunger in Anakin's eyes. Anakin knew that what Renne was saying was true, as did Luke, but soon the aggression melted into a determined hardness in his eyes.

"No," he said, finally, firmly.

Renne smiled. "I admit… I expected more of you, Lord Vader." Then, launching into a huge backflip, she jumped to the third story rooftop, drawing the fight to up herself.

Anakin glanced at Luke, who nodded, and the two leapt up after her.

When Luke's feet landed on the rooftop, he immediately noticed the change in temperature. Cold wind brushed against his neck and seemed to seep right through his shirt. Beside him, Anakin squinted his eyes against the wind, his cloak billowing in the wind's strong gusts.

Renne was standing a few yards away, twirling her red lightsaber impatiently in large circles.

Luke and Anakin stepped towards her threateningly, but they waited until she moved her blade to continue the battle. With loud crashes, the blows began to fall heavier than ever in brilliant bursts of green, blue, and red. As the sky darkened, the glowing blades flashed and danced in spectacular patterns.

Suddenly, Renne dealt out a kick, which Luke felt land on his chest. Luke felt the air leave his lungs, and he fell backwards across the roof, sliding dangerously close to the edge.

As he pushed himself back up again, he was suddenly aware of blaster shots below him. Alarm spread through him. _Han!_ Looking down into the alley, Luke watched as stormtroopers jogged in, priming their weapons and heading to where Han was crouching behind storage crates, firing shots back at them. He needed to go help Han.

Luke looked backwards, where the blue and red blades were retreating together, pushing one another along the city rooftops. They were growing farther and farther away. His father should be able to hold her off.

Making a quick decision, Luke leapt off of the roof and into the alleyway, placing himself between Han and the stormtroopers, and began to fend off their shots. He used the Force to push away the first line stormtroopers, causing them to stumble backwards. He could see Han's shots continue to whiz by him, although he trusted Han's aim enough to give up concern of being hit.

Eventually, after about three minutes of deflecting shots, the stormtroopers, gravely reduced in numbers, turned tail and began to run off in the opposite direction. Luke ran after them, chasing them away from the alleyway so that Han could have a chance to slip out of danger.

The stormtroopers apparently knew the streets of Theed better than Luke, because they winded their way through the streets like they had the city memorized. Luke continued in his hot pursuit, his feet hammering on the ground and arms pumping to keep going. Eventually, however, after a few moments his energy seemed to drop away, and his adrenaline gave way to exhaustion. He was already tired from the duel with Renne, and chasing stormtroopers at full speed only exhausted him further. Luke put his hands on his knees, panting for a few moments, before surveying his surroundings.

He was surprised to find himself in the middle of another alleyway, one that looked nearly identical to the previous, or at least under the shadows of nighttime. He was also surprised to realize that he had no idea where he was, and that he could not remember which way he had turned.

As his surprise gave way to worry, Luke began to wander back in the direction that he believed he had come, but all of the streets and buildings seemed unfamiliar to him. He was not sure how long he had chased the stormtroopers, or which way he had traveled. They had gone through so many streets that Luke had lost count and all sense of direction.

After wandering for five minutes among the streets, Luke eventually was struck with an idea. Uniting himself with the Force and bunching up his muscles, he jumped to the nearest roof, hoping that the view would help him locate Han and his father. He had to return to see if they were all right.

The wind on the roof whipped at him, colder and lonelier than ever. He stretched his gaze out across the top of Theed, but there was nothing but the shining domes of buildings glistening under the moons' light. As hard as he looked, he could see no dancing blades in the distance. He was hopelessly lost.


	13. Discovery

Chapter Thirteen: Discovery

Leia woke the next morning and was surprised to find that the sun had already risen. It was shining brightly, streaming through the windows above her and bathing her in the warmth of its light.

Yawning, Leia stretched her legs. She had spent most of the night cramped in a tight ball that would keep her warm and out of sight, and now the muscles were feeling tight. She then sat up, pushing her makeshift blanket off of herself, and stretched her back and arms as well. They had chosen to sleep in one of the city's private docking bays, behind some large storage crates. Although not ideal, Leia had told herself multiple times that she had slept in worse conditions. Frankly, any condition would be better than the cold cell in the compound where she had stayed for two weeks.

She scanned the area for Padmé, and found her a little ways off, adjusting her boots on her feet.

"You sleep okay?" Padmé asked her, seeing that Leia was up.

Leia nodded. "Probably the best I've had in a while," she said.

"I didn't want to wake you," Padmé said apologetically. "I can't imagine you getting much sleep in that compound."

Leia smiled grimly. "I didn't."

Padmé smiled in return. "I've spent some days in captivity myself," she said. "I know what it's like. It's a feeling of not knowing if you will return to your loved one… or if he'll return to you…" She faded off there, seeming to sink into her memories. "Anyway," she continued after a beat, changing the topic, "I have some credits that will be able to buy us breakfast."

Leia nodded, realizing that she had not eaten in nearly a full day. Her stomach was beginning to feel hungry.

As they headed out of the docking bay, leaving it for the last time, Leia found herself sinking into her own thoughts again, wondering if Luke and Han were still okay. She could sense Luke's presence, but he did not seem to be distressed in any way, making Leia believe that he and Han were all right. Maybe they had managed to defeat Ze Renne after all.

Again her thoughts returned to the mysterious third companion that Renne had been instructed to kill. Although she had initially thought it might have been Vader, her father, the more she thought about it, the more her uncertainty grew. If Luke and Han were truly okay, which she sensed they were, then she found it hard to believe that the third companion could have been her father, who Leia believed would have taken advantage of the situation.

"I sense they're okay," Leia said to Padmé as they walked onto the busy plaza.

Padmé glanced at her. "How can you know that?"

Leia returned the gaze, realizing that her companion most likely did not know of Leia's Force-sensitivity. "I'm Force-sensitive," she quickly explained.

"You're Force-sensitive as well?"

Leia nodded.

"But you weren't trained, while your brother was," Padmé pointed out.

Yes. _That. _The story behind was long and complicated, and Leia was not willing to go into detail about her mother's death, them being separated to be hidden from their father, and being raised on different planets by different families. It was complicated, and something that Leia was uncomfortable talking about. "I chose not to be trained," she said finally. "I didn't feel it was the right path for me." It true, in a way. She didn't want to be trained. The possibility of failure, turning to the Dark Side, seemed too easy. Deep inside of her, she was afraid of becoming her father: heartless, cold, and merciless. A monster.

Padmé appeared to be deep in thought. "It's unusual for two Force-sensitives to be in one family," she said. "Your family must have been so proud of you. I'm sure Bail would have been proud to know that he had been so blessed."

Leia managed a smile. It was only her Senate-face that allowed her to pass off the act, while inside she was squirming. She focused on the activity of the plaza around them, calming herself. She was relieved that Padmé did not answer a follow-up question.

Her thoughts began to wander once more, thinking this time of Han. There was a deep ache in her heart. She missed him more and more each day, and her mind kept returning to the night that they had parted, going their separate ways after the end of a particularly long day at the Peace Conference. She tried her best to remember his goodnight kiss, his arms around her… everything was fading now, much to her horror. She glanced sideways at Padmé. Like Leia, Padmé had once had a lover of some kind. Leia knew the look Padmé got in her eyes at times; she got that look when she thought about Han. Leia wondered if Padmé had ever been able to return to her lover. Had he waited for her, after all those years? Why hadn't he stayed by her side? The thought was tragic to Leia, imagining what she would have suffered if either she or Han had been in Padmé's situation.

"What was he like?" Leia asked softly.

Padmé glanced over at her. "Who?"

"The man you loved."

Padmé glanced downwards for a moment, sadness clouding her features. "He was… passionate. He was fiercely loyal to the ones he loved. He followed his heart and his instincts, even though both often led him into danger. He was… talented, handsome, and fun loving. But above all he was selfless, putting others always before himself."

Leia watched Padmé avert her eyes. It was obviously something she was emotional about, leading Leia to believe that their relationship had ended badly. "What happened?" she asked gently.

Padmé shook her head. "The story's long and complex. Believing he was doing good, he started on a road to power that I could not follow."

Leia softened at her words, feeling the pain that Padmé was feeling. "Did you ever meet up with him again?"

Padmé shook her head. "He died… recently, but I never saw him again."

"Is it painful for you to talk about?" Leia asked her.

Padmé was silent for a moment. "Yes," she answered finally. "…Because I still love who he used to be."

Leia nodded in understanding, allowing the conversation to drop there. She did not want to push Padmé into sharing, and she sensed that the topic was highly emotional for her. So instead Leia faded into silence, allowing the quiet to fill in the holes of their conversation. She turned her attention to the plaza around them.

They had finished eating breakfast and had paid the vendor for the fruit when Padmé spoke again. "You're in love with one of your friends?"

Leia smiled. "Han, yes. His name is Han."

"What's he like?"

Leia laughed in amusement. _Arrogant? Cocky? Stubborn?_ "He has a good heart," she finally said, after thinking it through. "He puts others before himself, and although he is defensive and well-shielded at times, his gentleness and selflessness comes through in his actions."

"I can tell you miss him," Padmé observed. "I hope you find him again."

"We will," Leia said confidently. "I can feel it."

They faded into silence once more, pushing through the crowds. People around Leia pushed against her, so that Leia felt like she was swimming upstream, but she worked her way through slowly and steadily. The people of Naboo were colorfully dressed, wearing all types of outfits, from common clothes, to uniforms, to garbs that Leia did not recognize. Leia found her eye catching on all of the plaza's color.

They had finally made their way to one of the plaza's fountains, where the crowds had diminished a bit, when a figure caught Leia's eye. He was walking a few paces away from her, his head turned in the opposite direction. He was wearing black: his shirt, pants, and boots were all dark in color, similar Luke's normal clothing. The man had blond hair, the length of Luke's…

The more Leia stared at the man, even though he was still a little ways away from her and his head was turned, the more convinced she became that the man could be Luke. When crowds threatened to swallow him from Leia's view, she broke out into a run. No. She couldn't lose him. Something inside of her knew it was her brother. But as she pushed against the crowds, struggling to push through, she saw he was fading away from her.

"Luke!" she called, at the top of her voice. "Luke!"

The figure stopped, and Leia's heart skipped a beat. It _was _Luke; it had to be!

"Luke!" she called out again, desperately trying to make her way through the crowd.

The figure turned, and Leia's eyes met her brother's. She saw his eyes widen in shock, and he began to desperately fight his way back to her.

Before Leia had realized what had happened, Leia was in his arms, a tear on her cheek as she clutched her brother. She felt as if all of her bottled-up fear, stress, and worry were being released at once, and she could not help but become emotional, something she rarely allowed herself.

"We were so worried about you," he said when they separated, although Leia did not let go of her brother's hand. She clutched the leather glove as if it was her lifeline. "We didn't know what had happened, and if you were okay…"

"I'm okay," Leia repeated over and over again, and she was surprised to see that his eyes were moist as well. The siblings embraced for a second time, content to bathe in the relief of one another's safety.

When they released each other, the joy of the situation struck her, and Leia smiled at her brother, elated that the nightmare that had been the past two weeks was finally over.

Somehow Luke looked older. There were lines under his eyes and wrinkles on his forehead that Leia had never seen before. Her heart softened towards him. He had most likely been worrying almost nonstop for her safety.

Realizing that introductions were needed, Leia took her brother's hand. "Luke," she said. "I would like you to meet someone. She's helped me escape from the compound, and has been helping me try to find you ever since."

Leia turned to face Padmé, where Padmé was standing a little ways off, but was surprised to find her companion to be near tears. Padmé had one arm on her belly and the other at her mouth, looking almost if she was going to be sick, except for the fact that there were tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. She was staring at Luke and Leia as if something tragic had happened.

"Padmé?" Leia asked, frightened suddenly for the health her friend.

"Siblings?" Padmé finally managed to say, her voice shaking. "Luke and Leia."

Leia stared at her, unsure why she was having such an emotional reaction. Usually Padmé was very put-together: eloquent and elegant, with a certain poise and manner of speaking only characteristic of those elite.

"Twins?" breathed Padmé. Another tear rolled down her cheek. "_Oh, Force_."

Leia glanced from Padmé to Luke, and was surprised to find a similar expression on her brother's face, written in his twisted eyebrows and wrinkled forehead. Luke's pleading gaze was fixed right on Padmé, as if the two were in their own world.

"Padmé?" echoed Luke. "…Padmé Naberrie Amidala?"

Leia frowned, not understanding how Luke could have possibly known that, but she watched as Padmé nodded, her lip trembling. Padmé raised her hand up, slowly, reaching towards Luke's face, and Luke stepped towards her. With a small gasp, Padmé touched Luke's cheek, and more tears streamed down her face.

"Mother!" Luke choked out, and the two embraced, Luke burying his face in her neck like a child would its mother.

Leia's eyes widened, and she felt her heart thud like carbonite in her chest. Could it be? Was it possible that, after all of these years, their mother was still alive? Even after they had been told she was dead?

Padmé reached towards Leia, and Leia, suddenly feeling like she was a child again, came to her mother's arms, not caring that they were causing a scene. "Leia," her mother breathed. Her voice sounded tight for a moment, and then held them both at arm's length, smiling broadly through her tears. "Look at you two! You're so beautiful, and grown up!" Her voice shook, although the smile did not face from her face.

Leia found her mother's joy contagious. She was so caught up in the happiness that for a moment the whole galaxy revolved around the three of them.

"I can't believe it's you two," she breathed, looking at each one with equal reverence. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Mother…" Luke started. "I… I don't understand. We thought you were dead."

Padmé shook her head. "No, no, I'm not."

"But how…?"

Padmé's gaze saddened. "It's a long story, Luke."

"I don't understand," Luke repeated. "How could we have been kept away from you?"

Padmé's eyes softened in sympathy, realizing Luke's desperate need to understand what had happened that had led to their family's tragic division. They headed for the fountain, which had a jutting ledge, and Padmé sat down. Leia and Luke joined her, Luke's curiosity piqued.

It took her a moment, in which Leia guessed that she was preparing herself. "…I had given birth," Padmé started. "I knew I was dying, and I consented to be placed in a medical-induced coma, where it was hoped that I would recover my health. I was frozen in carbonite. I don't know what happened, but after tragedy struck, I was forgotten and left behind. It took about twenty years, but eventually I was discovered by one of my old handmaidens and my closest friend, Sabé, who had managed to track me down. She rescued me, and took me to her home, where I finally healed. It was hard for me to adapt to life twenty years in the future, but Sabé helped me more than I can say. I formed a new identity and lived with their family for a couple years. …All was peaceful until recently, when the Imperial security on the city grew so tight that they caught hold of my fake identity and I was forced to leave. I knew that I could not let them discover who I truly was, or my life and the lives in Sabé's family would be endangered.

"I met Leia when we were both trying to escape from the compound. Although I did not know who she was, we began to work together. When I found out she needed help finding her friends, but did not know her way around Theed, I offered to help."

"…You know everything, then," Luke said, almost hesitantly. "About Darth Vader and the Empire."

Padmé looked down into her lap, silent for a few moments. "Yes, I know about your father. I was there when he turned. …I know the man he used to be, not who he became." She was silent for another moment. "…How did you find out he was your father?"

"…He told me," Luke answered. "We battled at Bespin, and that's where he told me."

Padmé turned her eyes away, staring off at something in the distance.

"Mother," Luke started, drawing her attention back to him. He put his hand on her arm comfortingly. "…If there's anything you should know it's that there was good in Father. When Palpatine tried to kill me because I didn't turn to the Dark Side, he saved me. Ultimately he threw his life on the line. Shortly after, his suit short-circuited. He knew it would happen, but he still chose the light. His love for me saved him."

Padmé studied Luke carefully until he had finished, her eyebrows furrowed in unease. She then pulled her head away, her eyes filled with anguish. "Luke… did he tell you the reason for his turn?"

Luke hesitated. It was obvious that he had not expected their mother to bring up that topic. "Yes and no. He didn't go into much detail, but he blamed it on his search for power."

"It wasn't his search of power," Padmé said. "Anakin would have never turned for the sole thirst for power. He knew right from wrong, and he was loyal to those in his life."

"Then what was it?" Leia asked her, prompting their mother to continue.

"Anakin… Anakin was… different from the other Jedi," Padmé said. "He had powers that were unnatural, even in the Jedi Order, that came from his unnaturally high count of midichlorians."

"Like what?" Luke asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"He had visions and dreams that foretold the future," Padmé said. "His first real dream came when he was nineteen. He had been separated from his mother for ten years, and had recently begun to dream about her. His dreams were terrible; he saw her die over and over. I could hear him at night sometimes. He didn't sleep. He barely ate. …Eventually they grew so bad that we returned to his homeworld in search of her. When we arrived we found that she had been sold-"

"Sold?" interrupted Leia.

"They were slaves," Padmé explained softly. "As a child, Anakin had been freed and brought to the Jedi Temple, but his mother had been forced to remain on Tatooine."

Leia was taken aback. She had not known that her father and grandmother were once slaves. She thought of her own time in Jabba's Palace as a slave there. She had been violated, beaten, and forced to do things against her will. She could not imagine living in that state, much less a whole childhood of that.

"He tracked her down," Padmé continued. "And found that she had been kidnapped by Tusken Raiders. When he found her, she had been beaten nearly to death. She died in his arms." Padmé sighed. "Although it was only the first time that he had experienced such a vivid dream, the experience left a scar on him, and deeply planted inside of him was a desperate fear of loss."

She was silent for a moment, as were Leia and Luke. Leia was itching to hear the remainder of the story, but she was quiet, waiting patiently until their mother would resume.

"…The second dream he had was soon after I told him I was pregnant. But this time, instead of dreaming about his mother, he dreamed about me dying in childbirth." Padmé briefly closed her eyes. "Feeling cornered by the fear, he began to search for new ways to save me. Palpatine's lies fell upon Anakin's ears, and Palpatine led him to believe that it was possible to save others from death through the Dark Side. …So, yes, in a way your father was searching for power. But the desire was not a selfish one, but driven by love. …It was an ironic twist, because the Dark Side does not allow love."

Leia was shocked at her mother's words, barely believing that her father, who she had always assumed to be motivated by selfish desire, was truly motivated by love for his family.

"You two should know that Anakin Skywalker would have been very proud of you," Padmé said. "Although my pregnancy technically put the both of us in great danger, he was thrilled with the news. I believe he would have made a good father."

Leia was touched by her mother's words, but the other half of her was uncomfortable. Their mother most likely believed that their father was dead. Why should she not? With the destruction of the Death Star and the transfer of leadership onto Admiral Piett, what else could she assume? The public believed he had died, just like the Emperor and all the countless others on board the Death Star and many of the Star Destroyers.

"Mother…" Luke began hesitantly. "I know that there have already been many surprises today, but there's something else you deserve to know."

Padmé looked at Luke curiously. Leia watched her mother, knowing that Luke was going to tell her about their father's current life on Tatooine.

Luke took a deep breath, and Leia could see him mentally bracing himself. "Contrary to popular belief," he started. "Father did not die on the Death Star." His eyes flickered to their mother, carefully watching her response.

Padmé's reaction was not what Leia had expected. In fact, she didn't seem to have much of a reaction at all. The knowledge of his redemption, coupled with the information that he was, in fact, still living, seemed to be taking a moment to sink in.

"He nearly died," Luke explained. "I took him to the nearest medical center." He paused there, waiting to see if he should continue. "Ultimately, it was the Force that healed him, allowing him to be completely cured, inside and out. He looks right now… as he did twenty years ago. …As you remember him."

At those words, Padmé closed her eyes, seemingly in pain.

"Mother," Luke quickly amended. "I'm sorry. If this has been too much-"

"No, Luke," Padmé cut in. "Thank you for telling me."

Just when Leia was certain her brother had finished, however, Luke opened his mouth once more. "Mother… there's something else you should know… about Father." Leia's head snapped towards her brother, who, to her surprise, looked extremely uncomfortable.

Padmé nodded. "Continue."

"He's here," said Luke.

"What?" Leia exclaimed, cutting across Luke. She stood up from her seat on the fountain's ledge in horror. "What do you mean he's here? On Naboo?"

Luke nodded. "He came with us to help track you down, Leia. I… I asked for his help. Han and I needed it badly. Without him, we wouldn't have been able to get even half this far."

"He agreed to help you?" Leia said incredulously, not believing her brother's words.

"Yes. He… didn't want to at first. He had established a new life on Tatooine, and he did not want to become involved again in conflict. He had self-exiled himself, and preferred to stay that way."

"What… what changed his mind?" Leia asked her brother.

Luke fixed her with his blue eyes. "…Knowing that you were his daughter and that you needed help."

Leia was silent at that, finding herself deep in an internal war.

"He risked his life, Leia. Not only did he chose to come with us, but he also risked his cover and his safety." Luke was pleading, pleading with Leia to see his point, his side. Not for the first time, Leia envied Luke's ability to forgive and move on. But at the same time she was stubborn, clinging to her grudges and her past.

Leia's eyes flittered to Padmé, who had cast her eyes downward, her hands clasped delicately in her lap.

"Mother," Luke directed to Padmé, seeming desperate to make her understand, "If there's anything you should know, it's that Father still loves you. …He's haunted by his actions, and he hates himself because of them."

Padmé looked up at Luke. "I still love him too."


	14. The Dark Lord's Cover

Chapter Fourteen: The Dark Lord's Cover

Piett had watched at the security holograms over and over. It had become his obsession, and he had memorized every movement of the three figures in the hologram, as if studying them in detail would give him any answers. The other part of him just needed something to _do. _He was beginning to get more and more uncomfortable with his situation, as the Alliance was pushing more than ever to continue the war. Watching the holograms gave him an activity when he was virtually powerless.

His best researchers were already delving into detail about the identity of the third individual, the one identified as Anakin Skywalker, the one who had been able to access the codes on the datacomputers. So far, the information did not match up, and the more Piett studied the man, the more confusing he became. He had eventually settled on the theory that the individual was a clone of the original Skywalker, who by all accounts had died on Mustafar, although no body was found.

But even Piett's theory did not explain how Skywalker had managed to come across such valuable and secretive information. Only the highest-ranking officers in the Empire had been allowed to know such classified information, and as far as Piett knew, all of them had been killed, if not in the explosion of the Death Star, like the Emperor and Lord Vader, then at some point during the Battle of Endor. Although it appeared that Skywalker had been leading the other two, Generals Han Solo and Luke Skywalker, it was not clear if Anakin Skywalker had any relationship with the Alliance.

Piett rubbed his face with his hands, shutting off the security hologram for what felt like the millionth time that day. The fact was that they had not managed to get any closer to finding the kidnapper or the Princess, and the Alliance was just growing in frustration. More and more Piett was beginning to realize that he would have to take action, however much he wanted to avoid more violence.

He stood up, adjusting his uniform and smoothing it against his chest. He took one last look at the hologram projector, and turned his back on it.

Just then, an officer walked into the briefing room. He bowed stiffly.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Admiral Piett, we have made discoveries as to the identity of Anakin Skywalker. Commander Mitchell told me to inform you immediately."

"Yes," Piett prompted.

"Sir, we have picked up a DNA sample where Skywalker touched the datacomputer and were able to put the sample into the system."

"And…?"

"Commander Mitchell says the match is important, sir, and he asks you to join him in the laboratory as soon as you can, if possible."

Pitt nodded, following the officer out of the briefing room and down the hallways. The laboratory was located in a building nearby, but Piett had made the trip frequently, so he knew his way around well.

When Piett arrived in the laboratory, he was surprised to find that the only person in the room was Mitchell. Only a few hours before, the lab had been bustling with workers and scientists trying to work to find a solution to their identity crisis. But now the tables were bare, and most of the datacomputers around the room were shut off. The equipment around the room looked as if it had been left in a hurry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Piett asked when he entered.

"Admiral Piett, I apologize," Mitchell said hastily. He had only just noticed the admiral's entrance. "I would not have called you down if we had not made a vital discovery."

Piett's lips hardened dubiously. "What were your findings, commander?"

Mitchell glanced towards the officer who had led Piett into the laboratory. "It would be best if we discussed them in private."

Piett nodded briefly, and then dismissed the officer, who bowed and then left the room, closing the door behind him. "Mitchell," Piett said to the commander once they were alone. "I expect you have an explanation."

"Yes," Mitchell said. "I'm afraid our finds were quite… baffling." He motioned for Piett to follow him to the screen of one of the datacomputers. "We passed the DNA sample of Anakin Skywalker into the database, and the information in the system correctly identified the individual as such."

"He was a clone?" Piett asked.

Mitchell shook his head. "I don't think so. All of the DNA tests matched, but when we made a search for other individuals in the galaxy with the same genetic codes, we discovered the impossible."

"What's impossible?"

"Sir, the DNA of the late Darth Vader matches the DNA of Anakin Skywalker one hundred percent."

Piett frowned. "That's impossible."

"Sir, according to Darth Vader's medical records, it's true. Anakin Skywalker has the exact same DNA as Vader."

"You know this for a fact?"

"My officers did research on the background of Skywalker," Mitchell said. "We discovered that he was pronounced dead during the Fall of the Republic. Although the records say he died on Mustafar, his body was never found, and Lord Vader rose soon after. My men accessed Lord Vader's medical records. He was known to have suffered from severe burns."

Piett's mind swam. How was it even possible? Even if these two individuals: Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader, were even the same person, it still did not explain how the person in the hologram was shown to be young and without injury.

"The similarities between the two are endless," Mitchell was saying, as he navigated his way through holopictures of the famous Jedi. "The talent, the preferred strategies… it all matches."

Piett found himself staring at the holopicture of a smiling man, young and handsome. "How would you explain the presence of Anakin Skywalker in the security hologram?" he asked Mitchell.

Mitchell shook his head. "I really don't know. As impossible as it seems, the best explanation was that the man in the hologram was in fact the original Skywalker, not a clone, as would seem more likely."

"How do you know?"

"It is possible that a clone of Skywalker may have been made, most likely by the Emperor, for reasons being simply that a clone would be young and healthy, and possess all of the same talent while not being weighed down by armor. If this was the case, it is possible that the clone's growth was accelerated, but this does not explain his obviously experienced talents with a lightsaber, his knowledge of the classified information of the system, or his connection to the Alliance."

"What other explanations do you have?"

Mitchell shook his head. "We don't know. We can't explain it. The only logical answer is that the two are the same, however unlikely as it is. "

Piett nodded, understanding that Mitchell's information was the best he'd received recently, even if Mitchell could not completely explain everything.

"That's not all, sir," Mitchell continued. "We found further genetic matches."

"One hundred percent matches?" Piett said, surprised.

"No, sir. Lord Vader was the only complete match. But under Skywalker's DNA were other closely related individuals."

Piett drew in closer to the datacomputer, staring at the screen.

"It appears that Luke Skywalker is biologically related," Mitchell said. "A son, of Anakin's –or, Lord Vader's, if you'd prefer."

At these words, Piett's mind drifted back to his time serving Lord Vader on the _Executor. _They had spent much of their time chasing after Luke Skywalker, for reasons unknown to Piett. Now it was clear to him. The younger Skywalker would have most likely possessed much of his father's talents, making him both a danger to the Empire, and a potentially powerful addition.

"In addition to Luke Skywalker," Mitchell said. "There's also another child, a girl. A twin, according to these records."

Piett leaned in further, reading the screen. "Princess Leia Organa?"

"It appears so, sir," Mitchell said. "She is the biological sister of Luke Skywalker and the daughter of Anakin Skywalker."

Piett frowned. "Did you do a check on their mother?"

The screen changed, now searching for genetic matches to Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. The first individual that came up on the screen was a Senator of the Old Republic, a woman from Naboo by the name of Padmé Amidala.

"She lived on Coruscant," Mitchell explained. "In an apartment near the Jedi Temple. They would have had chances to…" he faded off, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "…Meet up," he finished lamely. Quickly moving on, he pressed a few more buttons, scrolling through pictures of the senator. "According to these records, Amidala died about the same time as the twins were born, suggesting that she passed away soon after childbirth. However, the body in her grave was genetically manipulated to appear that the babies were still inside of her when she died, possibly for their own protection. The twins were raised separately, one on Tatooine, and the other on Alderaan by Senator Organa, a close friend of Amidala's."

"All to protect them from their father," Piett finished.

"It would seem so, sir."

"It would explain Skywalker's connection to the Alliance."

"Yes, sir."

Piett nodded. He had received much information, and there was much to think and mull over. He had to sort through the information if he was to act wisely. "Good work, Commander Mitchell," he praised, and waited until Mitchell had straightened when he addressed the officer again. "Double your efforts. I want both Skywalkers and Solo to be taken in for questioning on the kidnapping of Princess Leia. It is possible that they may be more involved than we believe."

Observing the nod of Mitchell, Piett then turned, heading back to his own quarters. It allowed him time to think everything through.

The information certainly explained much, as conflicting as it was at points. If Anakin Skywalker was truly Darth Vader, then what was he doing with two members of the Alliance searching through the history of transmissions? Could it be possible that Anakin himself was the one who ordered the Princess' kidnapping originally? Was he the one Piett had been searching for? If that was true, how much did his son Luke know? Was he a part of it as well?

Piett shook his head. The answers would come to him once he had captured the three. Perhaps then he would receive answers. If he were lucky, this step would bring him closer to catching the true culprit and closing off the conflict once and for all.

* * *

Han was sick of arguing. He had been bickering with Skywalker ever since last night, when Skywalker had returned to find Luke missing and had had a fit. Han had not gotten much sleep since; one was truly off his rocker if they counted sleeping in an alleyway as "rest". He had woken early the next morning with cramps in his neck that he had not even known were possible, and they had been wandering through Naboo's streets ever since. In conclusion, life was quickly taking a downwards spiral.

Han groaned, rubbing the back of his neck where the majority of his cramps resided. His boots were beginning to rub against his feet as well, making Han extremely uncomfortable.

Han looked over to where Anakin was emerging out another alleyway a little ways away. Anakin had not gotten much sleep either; Han had heard him tossing and turning, at points even getting up to pace, and it was showing now in his features: in the lines on his eyes, his forehead, and his mouth. Anakin, seeing Han, headed back over towards him.

"Any luck?" Han asked him.

Anakin shook his head. His shoulders were slightly slumped, most likely with exhaustion.

"Luke'll turn up," Han said. "He always does. He can care for himself."

"…I worry for him."

Han's gaze snapped towards Anakin, surprised at his confession. Anakin was looking more tired than ever, defeated, almost… it was an emotion Han had never expected to see on someone like him. Han found himself unsure of what to say, how to respond. Finally, he settled on how he thought best. "It's a natural reaction from a parent," he said.

Anakin met Han's eye for an uncomfortable moment. "I'm not what you would describe as a parent," he replied.

Han shrugged. "True, but you care for one another as a father and son. That's all that matters in the end."

Anakin took a moment to reply, setting his hands on his hips and glancing around the area. "These are all stale. I think that we should head west, towards the center of Theed. That's where I sense he headed."

"What do you mean, 'stale'?" Han asked him.

"Luke came through many of these streets a few hours ago," Anakin replied. "But he left this area before dawn. I sense that he headed west."

And there he went off again, on his "Jedi instinct" flouncing campaign. It had annoyed Han when the old man Kenobi had done it, and it still annoyed him when Skywalker did it. Maybe it was the superior look that they all got in their eyes at being able to predict the unnatural. What Han valued was hard work: those average people who worked hard to rise into the extraordinary. He had never needed "Jedi instincts" to fire a good shot, or to pilot the _Falcon _safely out of danger.

In some ways, Anakin Skywalker reminded Han remarkably of his children, Leia especially. Without a doubt, Leia had inherited her father's stubbornness, and his pride. Han could not help seeing similar elements in both of them.

Han allowed his annoyance to manifest on his face. He had not hidden it before, and he would not hide it now. "Head west, then, I think we should."

"Solo," Anakin said, irritation creeping into his voice, and not for the first time that morning, "If you have a better idea, please share it with the group."

"Not better than you, master strategist," Han replied sarcastically.

With an annoyed glare, Skywalker turned back around, heading now due west, towards where Han knew to be the center of Theed, where the city's main plaza was located, as well as many of the important universities, and Theed Palace.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, until finally it was Skywalker who spoke, quite abruptly, as if it had been something he had been pondering over for a while. "Solo, what is the nature of your relationship with my daughter?"

Han was taken aback. He had not expected such as question, and had certainly not planned to give an answer to the man who was ex-Darth Vader. "Specifically what?"

Anakin fixed him a condescending look. "I'm certain you understand to what I am referring, Solo. My question is whether you are romantically involved with my daughter."

"I don't believe that's for you to monitor," Han retorted, astonished that he would have the audacity to consider himself a factor in his and Leia's relationship.

"It is for me to monitor if I believe she's being unfairly treated."

Han's jaw dropped. _Unfairly- Unfairly treated?_ "We were together long before you even knew she was your daughter," he exclaimed indignantly.

"That doesn't mean I can't give my approval," snapped Anakin. "I understand you were a smuggler for a few years."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Han shouted. "For the Force's sake, she's an adult!"

"Twenty-three is barely an adult," snapped Anakin.

"You can't possibly be suggesting that she cannot make her own decisions," Han replied incredulously. "I'm sure you were romantically involved much younger!"

He expected Anakin to make a sarcastic retort, but to his surprise Skywalker's mouth clamped shut, and red hue spread through his cheeks. To Han's amusement, he observed it was a blush, though out of anger or embarrassment he did not know. "Just make sure you don't try anything with her," he snapped, holding out a finger threateningly. "If you leave her broken-hearted, I will hunt you down. You understand?"

Relieved that the conversation was coming to an end, Han simply nodded, still not understanding what had prompted such a fierce defense of Leia on the part of Skywalker. Last time he had checked, the two did not get along.

He watched Skywalker turn back around again, and they resumed their previous pace, winding their way through the alleyways and streets of Theed. Han could sense that they were drawing closer to the core of Theed; the stone streets were beginning to get wider, the fountains rounder, and the plazas larger. He could not help but be encouraged. Something inside of him was telling him that he would be reunited with Leia soon.


	15. Merging of the Pasts

Chapter Fifteen: Merging of the Pasts

Luke quickly found their mother to be very genuine and loving. She had a brilliant smile, a kind touch, and a quick wit, but there was also something in the way she talked, in the way she moved, and in the way she held herself that all reflected a certain type of unique grace. She was everything Luke had ever imagined her to be. As a child, he had often thought of the parents he had had never met, and he had often held a very idealized idea of who they had been. But now that he had met her, it was like his dreams were coming true, and even though the world was falling apart around them, for once he was at peace.

The three of them exchanged stories for hours, as if they were old friends, talking about their lives and where they had been. Luke and Leia told her about their separate upbringings, as well as when they had first met on the first Death Star. Leia went into detail about her time in the Senate and her involvement with the Alliance, which seemed to engage Padmé immensely, and Luke related his own experiences of becoming a Jedi and some of their missions for the Alliance. Padmé listened to all of this with much pleasure, drinking all of it in and seemingly never growing tired of hearing them speak or watching them laugh. She seemed to be adjusting to them just as much as they were adjusting to her, and the more time they spent together, the stronger their bond became.

Padmé also related stories of her own past, much to the curiosity of Luke and Leia. Hearing about his mother's past fascinated Luke; she spoke fondly of the Old Republic, of the Jedi Order, and the old times, so much so that Luke could almost imagine what it must have been like to live and be there. In her stories, she often mentioned individuals Luke recognized, such as Yoda, or Bail Organa, or R2-D2 and C-3PO. Luke's favorites were the adventures –and misadventures– of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. In the stories, she talked about Anakin freely, so much so that Luke often forgot that his parents had ever been separated.

The more they discussed Luke's father, however, the more Luke's mind drifted, thinking of Anakin and Han, who Luke knew were in the city somewhere nearby, who Luke knew at any point could stumble across the three of them. Luke knew that the shock on both sides would make things uncomfortable, not only for Luke's mother and father, but also for Luke and Leia, as well as Han, who did not yet know the existence of their mother. The more Luke thought about it, the more uncertain he grew about the reunion of his parents. As much as he wished that they could possibly come together as if nothing had ever separated them, he knew that the idea was foolish, idealized, and slightly naïve. They had had years and years of pain built between them, separating them and walling them from one another. And although Luke knew that they ultimately still loved one another, he also knew that a relationship required time and effort to repair. Even then, it was impossible to tell if a broken relationship would ever revert to "normal"– not when the participants had been changed and wounded through the time. A relationship was not like a droid; it could not be fixed by mechanics. And as much as Luke hated to realize, he doubted if their parents should even meet yet. The conditions were not ideal, and it somehow seemed harsh to push them together in that manner.

It was about mid-morning when they finally rose. They were brushing off their clothes from the gentle dusting of the fountain's ledge, when Luke finally decided to raise the topic that they had been avoiding.

"Mother," he started slowly.

"This is about your father, isn't it?" Padmé looked him straight in the eye, and Luke found that he could not lie.

"Yes," he admitted. "Mother, he will find out one way or another that you are alive after all these years."

Padmé nodded. "I understand."

"It will be hard on him," Luke continued. "It will come as quite a shock."

"I know, Luke."

"Mother, you… don't believe that… you two will ever be the same again?"

Padmé was silent for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I don't know, Luke. There are things that the past can never erase."

It was what Anakin had said to Luke. Luke felt his heart ache at his mother's words. "He told me everything."

Padmé stared at Luke.

"Everything, about his turn, about how you died." There was a moment when Luke held his mother's gaze, trying to convey what words could not. "What he did to those he loved."

Padmé's breath seemed to catch. "He… did tell you."

Luke nodded. "Mother, he is _haunted _by his actions. He cannot forgive himself, so he choses to live in punishment. He does not allow himself any pleasures, and he separates himself from others because he is afraid of hurting them as well."

Padmé's eyes seemed to have gone glossy, as if she was transfixed by her son's words.

"We traveled to Obi-Wan Kenobi's hut on Tatooine so Father could construct a new lightsaber," Luke began. "To do so, the individual must enter a deep meditation. Individuals in this state are known to experience visions and to hallucinate." Luke watched his mother closely, uncertain if he was pushing too much at her too soon. "He was seeing you. I'm sure of it. And although I did not know what had happened at the time, I heard him pleading."

Padmé closed her eyes, and Luke was surprised to see a tear on her cheek. "I understand, Luke."

"Luke." Leia placed a hand on his arm, as if to ask him to give their mother some time. She drew him off a little ways, and then spoke to him. "Luke, I know you're trying, but I think we should give Mother a little bit of space."

"I know, Leia," Luke replied, sighing. "I just can't help but hope that one day our family might be whole, as it should have been."

Leia looked sympathetic. "I don't think our family could ever be normal, Luke. We're a bit dysfunctional."

Luke reluctantly smiled, eliciting a mirror smile from his twin. "Isn't every family?"

Leia smiled in reply. "I… just don't think we should force it," she said gently.

Luke nodded, knowing his sister had a point. "You're right."

Leia put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a friendly squeeze. "We're already a family: you, me, and Han."

Luke smiled. They certainly hadn't behaved like one when they had first been thrown together into an adventure. But slowly, without Luke even realizing it, they had come together, never quite voicing their changes of heart, but showing it every day in their actions. They had proven themselves over time and time again through their unshakeable loyalty and dedication to one another.

"And who knows?" Leia raised an eyebrow. "Maybe one day we will be a family again." Her eyes glinted good-naturedly. "What do you say, Jedi Knight?"

Luke smiled. What would he do without Leia? He wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders to lead her back to their mother.

They were about halfway there, walking at a relaxed pace, when suddenly they heard a familiar voice call out, "Leia!"

Luke looked at Leia, and their eyes widened in recognition. They both turned around to see Han running toward them, a massive grin on his face. He looked just like old Han; he was smiling ear-to-ear, his eyes crinkled in happiness.

Leia let out a small noise of joy, and then ran towards him, tackling him in a huge hug. Han pasted a huge kiss on her lips, and they held one another for a while, laughing and smiling. Luke turned around to give them more space. He headed to his mother's side.

Padmé was looking on, also smiling as she watched her daughter's reunion with Han. She shared a look with private Luke that clearly conveyed her happiness, almost to ask if they were always like that. Yet as Padmé continued to watch the scene unfold, soon the crinkles died from her eyes and she glanced away. Luke could see a small seed of uncertainty in her eye.

"Luke!" Han exclaimed, making his way over to Luke and clasping him on the back. "We've been looking for you! Thought you'd leave without saying goodbye?"

Luke laughed and returned Han's gesture of affection, but the smile on his face soon felt strained as his mind was distracted elsewhere. He could see his mother moving out of the corner of his eye, moving away, and his worry for her grew. He forced a smile onto his face for Han's benefit, hoping it looked genuine, but cast concerned glances out of the side of his vision.

"Where's Father?" he asked Han, realizing that this might be what was agitating Padmé.

Han turned to look around him and frowned. "He… he was behind me a few minutes ago. Not sure where he went."

Luke scanned the crowd around them, looking for the familiar figure in black. When his eyes returned to Padmé, however, his eyes came to a halt as they noted her expression. She had a strange look on her face. She was staring at a figure a little ways away.

"Oh, Force," Leia whispered.

It was Anakin, standing a little ways off. People of the crowds were passing in between them, but somehow the two seemed to be in their own world, staring at one another as if the other was a vision.

"What?" Han asked, looking back and forth between Leia and Luke for an explanation. "Who is she?"

"Mother," Luke answered.

Han's mouth formed into a round circle.

"Should we do something?" Leia murmured to Luke.

Luke could not answer.

The expression on Anakin's face was slowly melting from shock to raw emotion, something Luke had rarely seen in his father. Appearing agonized, Anakin's lips pressed together, his chin wrinkled, and his forehead creased. He was struggling to control himself, and was hardening his features to contain his emotion. Eventually, however, his lips parted in what looked like a sharp, shaky intake of breath, and suddenly tears glistened on his cheeks.

Padmé's reaction was quite similar, moving from shock to desperation. Her delicate eyebrows were folded inward, and her eyes did not leave Anakin's face. She seemed to be watching him closely for some sort of sign, but for now she was frozen in place.

When those two tears passed onto Anakin's cheeks, some sort of wall between Anakin and Padmé seemed to crumple. Softening at once, Padmé rushed forward, and Anakin met her halfway, enveloping her in the folds of his cloak.

Luke watched his parents kiss and touch each other: head, neck, face, as if they could not get enough of one another. They were murmuring many things to each other, but Luke was too far away to hear. Tears were intermingling, and it was unclear which belonged to whom.

"Maybe we should give them some space," said Leia, although her eyes were just as fixed on their parents as Luke's were.

"I think everything's going to be okay," Luke said, partly to himself.

"I never knew they were this close," murmured Leia. "I always thought of Darth Vader as loveless, incapable of the feeling. I guess I was wrong."

"I suppose he's not Darth Vader anymore, Leia," Luke said softly.

"I don't understand," Han said. "Isn't your mother dead?"

Leia and Luke looked at him. "It's a long story," Luke finally said.

"One that involves multiple years of carbonite," Leia added, turning her attention back to their parents.

Han winced. "Carbonite can be a bitch."

"Yeah, you would know that, wouldn't you?" Leia replied.

Luke watched as his parents broke away from one another, and suddenly a change passed over both of them; their expressions had grown very serious and grave. They began to talk again, but this time their words were insistent and passionate, with subtle hints of anger. Luke could see his father drawing away and shaking his head, and the talking seemed to grow into an argument. Soon, however, after a minute or so, it broke off, as Padmé seemed to make a suggestion to which Anakin nodded, as if it were some type of temporary truce. After a few moments of silence, they both turned and headed back towards Luke, Han, and Leia, walking a bit apart, not touching or holding hands.

"Should we pretend we didn't see all of that?" Leia murmured to Luke.

"They know we did," Luke pointed out, trying to read their parents faces as they approached, but he found it nearly impossible; they had both adopted opaque masks.

Anakin trudged towards them slowly, almost defeated-like, as if he was hiking through the snow of Hoth, while Padmé did not display any emotion at all. They did not look at one another, or give any hint that they felt anything but apathy. Suddenly it was if all of the tears and kissing of the past few minutes had been erased, as if it never happened.

"We should get going," Anakin said when he reached them. His lips were hard. "And get out of here while we still can."

Luke did not quite understand the sudden quiet and formality that had settled over Anakin and Padmé, but they were good at it. Perhaps something that one of them had said had upset the other, or perhaps they had realized that they still had a long way to go before they could fully forgive and trust one another. He knew that Leia and Han had noticed the difference too, but they both had enough tactfulness to stay quiet.

"I think we should try to find Admiral Piett," Leia said to Anakin. "I know the identity of the officer who hired the kidnapper, as well as the identity of the kidnapper."

"She's dead," Anakin replied abruptly.

Leia frowned. "What?"

"We had a run-in with her last night," he replied. "And she wasn't just a kidnapper. She was a Sith trained in secret by Emperor Palpatine."

"You killed her?" Luke asked Anakin. He was surprised that Anakin had spoken so calmly about her death.

Anakin turned his gaze to look at his son, and he shook his head. "She chose death over capture."

"What was her name?" Han directed at Leia.

"Ze Renne," said Leia. "She was hired by an Officer Dumas, one of Piett's own. Do you know the name?"

"We discovered his name in the transmissions," Luke answered. "We were able to access the datacomputers."

"I think we should discuss an armistice with Piett," Leia suggested. "By proving that Piett had nothing to do with my kidnapping, the Alliance will most likely drop their declaration of war."

"We'll just launch into another Peace Treaty," Han said. "Look where that got us last time.

"I have a feeling both sides will be more receptive this time," replied Leia. "Besides, it's the politicians' job to sort that out."

Han rolled his eyes and pursed his lips.

"So what do we do?" Luke asked. "March into Theed Palace and claim we have a meeting with Admiral Piett?"

Luke had just finished speaking when he suddenly became aware of the steadily increasing agitation of the crowds around them. For reasons Luke could not understand, people were suddenly hastening to get out of the plaza, pushing against one another like a hive of agitated insects.

Luke frowned, not understanding the catalyst of their actions. He scanned the crowds more critically, and he received his answer. At a second look, Luke could catch white glimpses of stormtroopers through the gaps in the crowd, jogging with their large blasters held in their hands.

"Stormtroopers," Leia murmured nervously, and her eyes followed the troopers as if stuck to them like glue. She did not say what Luke was thinking, but he knew that she was wondering it as well. _What were they doing here?_ "Should we make a dash for it?"

Luke watched carefully as the stormtroopers moved through the crowd. He was beginning to see more and more of them, but he was unsure if it was because the crowd was thinning, or if the number of troopers was growing. He could not tell where they were headed, or why. Luke reached for his utility belt, where his lightsaber was hanging. He unclipped it and kept it in his hands, just in case.

Suddenly, without any warning, Luke became aware that the stormtroopers had formed a ring around them, circling them. The stormtroopers kneeled, pointing their blasters straight towards Luke and the others.

Luke barely had time to warn the others and to ignite his own lightsaber before the stormtroopers opened fire. It appeared that they had discovered that Luke, Han, and Anakin were the ones who had broken into the Imperial base and its datacomputers.

"What the hell!" cursed Han, as he, Leia, and Padmé whipped out their blasters in defense.

Luke deflected the shots, keeping himself focused on protecting his sister, his mother, and Han, who were all virtually defenseless against the troopers' laser shots. But even with his father there, and with Han, Padmé, and Leia's superb aim, he knew there were still too many troopers for them. There was no way that they could manage all of them. Stormtroopers seemed to continually advance: new, fresh ones immediately replaced the fallen ones.

Luke and the others quickly found themselves overwhelmed. Soon, they had been driven into a tight circle, as if they were some type of herd being readied for the slaughter. At the order of the commanding officer for the stormtroopers to cease fire, Luke and the others had no choice but to put down their weapons in surrender.


	16. Question of Identity

Chapter Sixteen: Question of Identity

"You are under arrest," the commanding officer informed them. "You will be taken in to the Imperial base and questioned by authorities."

Luke watched uncomfortably as one of the stormtroopers went around and collected their weapons, including his and his father's lightsabers. He watched the familiar hilt disappear, wishing that somehow he could have been able to keep it. At this point, it was more of a comfort and emotional attachment, but if they had to fight out, he would have preferred to have it by his side.

The stormtroopers surrounded them, and Luke and the others were led towards Theed Palace, where a large concentration of Imperials waited outside. They were guided inside and up multiple flights of stairs, and down a maze of hallways that Luke recognized from the Peace Conference, until they finally reached the entrance to a conference chamber.

The hallway outside the conference chamber was very busy; officers and stormtroopers alike passed through, and although the stormtroopers generally ignored them, the officers frequently gave Luke and the others strange glances, as if questioning their presence in the Imperial Base.

Another officer approached them, and directed them into the chamber. The chamber had a long table, and tall white chairs surrounding. On the far wall were large windows looking out over the Palace Courtyards.

"Sit," the officer instructed, and the five of them obeyed. A few stormtroopers followed them inside and stationed themselves at points along the walls, just in case of mutiny.

"Well," a voice said from across the room. Luke turned to see Admiral Piett enter the room, his hands behind his back. "This is a surprise." He surveyed them, but it was Princess Leia that his eyes rested on. "Princess, I hope you are well."

"You've pushed your limits, Piett," Leia said in between clenched teeth.

"You have much explaining to do," Piett replied, and he turned his gaze over to Luke, Han, and Anakin. "But first, I have a few questions." He paced towards them.  
"I understand you three managed to slip past the blockade. Furthermore, you managed to access high-security information." His eyes passed from Luke to Han, and then to Anakin, where they stayed. "My men managed to identify Generals Skywalker and Solo, but interestingly enough, the third person was unidentifiable." He stopped in front of Anakin. "According to records, Anakin Skywalker died over twenty years ago, on the planet Mustafar."

Anakin met Piett in the eye fearlessly, his face stone-like.

"Who are you?" Piett asked him directly. "How did you know our codes? Our passwords?"

"It's easy enough to break into anyplace nowadays, Admiral," Anakin answered vaguely. "I suggest you inspect your security."

"It was known that at precisely 1537 hours, the datacomputer's secured and private records of past transmissions was accessed," Piett continued, ignoring Anakin's response. "Not even I know those codes. Where did you get them?"

"Information is easy enough to buy."

"I assume the Emperor did not sell you any codes," Piett replied. "Nor do I see any reason Lord Vader or the Grand Moff felt the need to provide you with that information."

"Perhaps I tortured it out of them." Anakin's gaze fell sharply on Piett.

"Perhaps you didn't." Piett stared at him for a moment. "I'm afraid you left something behind that suggests something else."

For the first time, Piett seemed to have stumped Anakin. He was staring warily at the admiral.

"DNA samples," Piett continued. "Left behind on the datacomputer. Let me assure you that the results were surprising."

Luke's gaze snapped to his father, who was beginning to look uncomfortable. Leia, Han, and Padmé also seemed to be getting uneasier as Piett continued.

"Would you care to give us an explanation for you actions, Lord Vader?"

Anakin exhaled, closing his eyes momentarily. "My actions are none of your concern, Admiral," he said stonily.

"I'm afraid they are, my lord," Piett replied. "Right now, you are the prime suspect for the Princess' kidnapping."

"I wasn't on Naboo at the time, Piett," replied Anakin. "I assure you, I had nothing to do with the kidnapping, nor have I had any outside contact."

"I'm afraid your-"

"Admiral Piett," Leia spoke up, interrupting Piett midsentence. Piett did not look angered, however, merely surprised that she had spoken up. "I can give you the name of my kidnapper and the Imperial officer who hired her. You're questioning the wrong person."

Piett raised his chin. "Go on, Princess Leia."

"I was captured two weeks ago by a kidnapper named Ze Renne," Leia began. "She was Imperial-hired, but she was also, I'm informed by reliable sources, Force-sensitive and trained by Emperor Palpatine himself."

"I was not aware-" started Piett, but Anakin cut across him.

"The Emperor had many secret apprentices," he said. "Most of whom didn't survive, but it is likely that I did not know of one or two."

"Of course," Piett amended. "Go on."

"She's dead now, but she was hired by an officer of yours called Dumas," Leia continued.

"Dumas?" echoed Piett in surprise. "No, that's highly unlikely."

"I assure you," Leia pressed. "I overheard numerous transmissions between Renne and Dumas. Dumas was the one who hired her."

"Dumas is my biggest ally," Piett replied. "The only officer who fully supported the decision to make peace with the Alliance."

"It is possible that he may have had a cover," Leia suggested. "But I am certain of Dumas' guilt. My Fa-" She stopped, then paused for a moment. "Others can confirm it, mainly those who were able to access the history of the transmissions."

Piett turned towards Han, Luke, and Anakin. "How do you explain your involvement in this?"

Luke opened his mouth, and then closed it. _I asked my Daddy to come help me rescue my twin. _How could they possibly explain Anakin's involvement without giving away their relationship? Luke looked towards Han, who gave him an uncomfortable half-shrug. He then turned to look at his father, who was watching him closely. Anakin's eyes seemed to be communicating, _Do what you feel is best. I will be able to take care of myself. _

Luke then looked towards Leia, who nodded reluctantly at him. She looked like she was slightly on edge, but like Anakin, she seemed to be encouraging Luke to do what he must.

"Admiral, the situation is complicated," Luke began. "Darth Vader is… my father, and Leia is my sister." He looked to Piett, expecting a large reaction, but Piett did not seem to be affected.

"Yes, I discovered in the DNA records," he replied.

It was Luke who was surprised, and slightly relieved. "Well, that was easier than I thought," he said, half to himself, and then started once more. "When Leia was kidnapped, Han and I spent many days trying to break into the Imperial systems in a hope to track down a transmission and trace the kidnapper. We did not get much luck, and time was running out, so we decided to go find my Father, who we knew could help us."

Piett looked slightly awkward, as if he wanted to ask a question, but didn't want to say anything that could be taken the wrong way.

"You're wondering why I decided to help them," Anakin said, guessing Piett's thoughts.

"If it's not too much trouble to explain, my lord," Piett said hastily.

Anakin glanced quickly at Luke before speaking. "You know that we've been hunting the _Millennium Falcon _for many months now."

"I believe it's been years, my lord," Piett answered. "I see the _Falcon _in my dreams."

Anakin frowned at him.

"My apologies."

"…The reason for this being that we were searching for Luke Skywalker, who the Emperor wished to turn to the Dark Side-"

"The Dark Side, my lord?"

"Yes, Piett, of the Force."

Piett nodded, although Luke could tell it was more out of appeasement than understanding.

"The Force is the living presence that surrounds us," Anakin explained. "Those born Force-sensitive are more attuned to its presence. These individuals were, in the Old Republic, trained so they would learn how to use the Force to do their will. They became Jedi. Meanwhile, another branch of Force-wielders lived alongside them, the Sith, the sworn enemy of the Jedi. Unlike the Jedi, they relied on their anger and hunger for power to drive the Force. Palpatine was such a wielder, and so was I. Sith trained Sith, and Jedi could become Sith if tempted."

"A Force-wielder has special abilities?"

"Yes."

"Such as choking people without touching them."

Anakin and Padmé both winced and stiffened, and Piett's words fell into an extremely tense silence. His eyes darted from individual to individual; he apparently realized he had made a mistake. Luke held his breath in the strained silence, not daring to shoot a sideways glance at Leia or Han.

Anakin eventually answered, his lips trembling slightly. "That would be the Dark Side," he replied, his voice fighting to gain control. He waited another uncomfortable moment, and then continued, "…When Luke refused to turn to the Dark Side, the Emperor tried to kill him. I chose Luke over my master, therefore renouncing the Dark Side. Luke brought me to a medical center, where the Force healed me, and then I went into exile on Tatooine."

Piett nodded once more. He seemed relieved that Anakin had answered the question. Meanwhile, the question seemed to have drained Anakin. His gaze slipped downward in defeat, as if suddenly he was old and tired. The room fell into awkward silence again.

"Until we came to find you," Luke pointed out to his father, trying to save them from the discomfort. He directed the rest at Piett as he continued. "My Father helped us slip past the blockade and break into the datacomputers, where we discovered the names of those involved in the kidnapping as well as the location where they were keeping her."

Piett's eyes darted from Anakin to Luke, before nodding in response. "Well, I shall arrest Dumas and have him questioned at once. I will also contact the Alliance and discuss the situation with them." He stood. "Meanwhile, I will ask my officers to have rooms prepared for you in the Palace. You will be free to come and go as you wish."

"Thank you, Admiral," Leia replied graciously. She stood from her seat, and Padmé followed her lead. They both seemed to be very eager to leave the room, and they did not wait for Piett to show them to the door.

Luke and Han stood as well, but Anakin remained seated, as if he was in a daze.

"Father?"

His head rose. "Go ahead, Luke. I'll be right there." His eyes did not meet Luke's, however, as they usually did.

Luke was uncertain. He worried for his father, especially now that his parents had been reunited. Even though they had shown considerable affection for one another, now an uneasy silence had settled over them. There were numerous unspoken things between them, and that was causing much tension.

Luke saw his father's eyes follow Padmé out of the room. When she disappeared, they seemed to droop, becoming dull and tired.

As much as Luke wanted to reach out, he also knew that Anakin needed some space to think. So Luke nodded in response to his father's words, and turned to follow his mother, his sister, and Han.

* * *

Piett watched as Luke Skywalker exited the room, leaving his father sitting at the conference table, a brooding expression over his face. Although Piett was curious as to the reason for Vader's decision to hang back, he waited for his former superior officer to address the problem. He was still not accustomed to seeing Vader without his suit, but that did not calm his fear of Vader's potential wrath. In addition, as much as he hesitated to admit it, his respect for Vader led him to give the man some space.

Although he paused a moment after his son disappeared around the corner, Vader eventually turned towards Piett. "Admiral, I have a request."

"Yes, my lord?" Piett raised his eyebrows, wondering what Vader could want from him.

Vader seemed to take a short breath before beginning. "…I know I have no right to ask this of you, especially because I have renounced my position," Vader began. "But circumstance has driven me to do so."

With slight surprise, Piett noticed that Vader was hesitating, purposely keeping his words vague. "I'm sure I can find some way to assist you, my lord."

"Thank you, Admiral." Vader seemed to be grateful for Piett's understanding. "…I can't stay here."

"My lord?" Piett was confused. He didn't understand why Vader would not wish to stay at the Palace. "Quarters shall be prepared for you, of the finest quality."

"No, Piett, with my family here."

"My lord, we could settle you in quarters farther away."

Vader shook his head. "I'm requesting to be given a ship."

Piett started, realizing finally what Vader was asking him. "You wish to depart from Naboo?"

"That is correct."

"…My lord, with all due respect, until the blockade is ended and peace is made between the Empire and the Alliance, you will not be able to pass through."

"I understand that, Admiral. I speak of departing after peace settles."

Piett nodded. "Of course," he answered. "That can be arranged." He watched Vader closely, wondering what might have driven him to feel the need to leave. "…Where will you go?"

Vader met Piett's gaze, and a chill ran down Piett's spine. For a horrifying moment, Piett wondered if he had crossed the line and asked too much. "Back into exile," Vader finally replied to Piett's relief. Vader's voice was surprisingly emotionless, and he seemed to be weary, more so than Piett had ever seen,

"But what of your family?" Piett asked. Did Vader plan on leaving them behind? Even after all they had been through together?

Vader shook his head. "I… cannot remain here with them. It's hard being with them as it is."

Piett was surprised to feel sympathy for him, even though he did not allow it to be reflected on his face. "My lord, they will not like it." It was true: they wouldn't like it. And they would also likely be angry with Piett because he had helped him.

"I understand Piett," Vader replied. "But this is for their own benefit."

Piett did not say anything. He watched as Vader rose from the chair and paced, hands clasped behind him as he had always done, over to the window, and looked out across the city.

"There are things in the past that cannot be erased," he said softly. "The fact is that the history is too great."

"Between you and your family?"

"Yes," he replied briefly.

"My lord, I'm sure they would forgive you for-"

"Forgive me?" He turned to look at Piett. "Forgive the second in command in the Empire, the enemy to the Republic they have been fighting for? Forgive the one who's taken part in destroying planets, murdering innocent people, and brought down wrath on others?" He did not stop, growing more agitated as he continued. "Not only have I destroyed their worlds and their homes, but I've affected each and every one of them personally. I tortured my daughter. I cut off my son's hand and watched as the Emperor tried to execute him. I sold Han Solo to a bounty hunter to be given to a crime lord. I tried to kill my wife, who I had sworn to love and protect. Believe me, I wish that forgiveness worked like that, but it doesn't. That's why I have to leave."

Piett was at a loss for words, for once in his life. He had always been able to respond to anything, that was how he had always been so good at keeping himself alive and in positive light as he moved through the ranks. He had always found something safe or diplomatic to say, or he hadn't said anything. But now he felt as though it was his turn to speak, but he realized he didn't know how.

Vader turned back to the window, where Piett could see his shoulders move up and down in a silent sigh. "I appreciate your help in this manner, Piett," he said eventually, his voice grown steady again.

"Of course, my lord," Piett answered. "In any way I can."

There was silence for a moment.

"My lord, may I ask you one more question?"

Vader turned once more to look at the Admiral. He seemed surprised that Piett would still have the courage to speak after his passionate words, but he did not look angered, only curious.

"Do you approve of the choice to make peace with the Alliance?" Piett asked him.

"…My approval does not matter, Admiral," Vader replied finally. "You are the leader of the forces now."

"I want to know, my lord."

Piett watched as Vader looked back out of the window. "I believe it was logical to recognize when the interests of the Empire could no longer be preserved," he replied.  
"Wise and moral men know when to fight, and when to surrender."

Flattered by what he recognized as Vader's discreet praise, Piett nodded in gratefulness. "Thank you, Lord Vader."


	17. Confronting the True Enemy

Chapter Seventeen: Confronting the True Enemy

After Lord Vader left, Piett turned his mind to other matters, mainly the arrest of Dumas. He quickly summoned an officer and three stormtroopers into the conference room.

"Arrest Officer Dumas," Piett ordered. "I want him brought in here for questioning immediately."

They bowed and quickly departed. Piett watched them leave, and then sent a transmission to the other officers, ordering them to report immediately. He then proceeded to order a search of Renne's body, as well as any other proof he may need to confirm his story.

It took about three minutes until all of the officers arrived in the conference room, but when they did they did not look pleased at being summoned on such a short notice.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this, Piett," grumbled Kendel when the four had been seated at the conference table.

"I understand you made arrests earlier today?" Peretti said. "Have you discovered the identity of the kidnapper?"

Piett motioned the guards on the sides of the room to exit, leaving them alone. He then clasped his hands behind his back, preparing himself mentally for what he knew would be a vicious barrage of questions. "I have."

Instead, a silence greeted his words.

"Is he of Imperial rank?" Raskin asked him. "Like you suggested?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?" demanded Kendel.

"A bold move," warned Peretti. "What proof do you have?"

"The arrests I made today were of three individuals who, as records of security holograms show, broke into the Imperial base and hacked into the computers. I immediately had them traced, and they were who were arrested earlier today. Interestingly enough, while I had initially assumed that these men were the ones guilty of kidnapping the Princess, I discovered that they had not played any part in her kidnapping. Instead, they were trying to investigate her disappearance and try to rescue her."

"How do you know that?" asked Kendel.

"Because the Princess was found with them. Princess Leia confirmed what I have just told you, and she also disclosed the identity of the kidnapper, as well as the officer that hired her."

"Her?" echoed Peretti. "The kidnapper was a woman?"

"Yes," confirmed Piett. "Trained by the Emperor himself, it would seem."

"What is her name?" asked Raksin.

"Ze Renne," Piett said, pulling up Renne's file on the datacomputer, "According to the Princess. I ordered the records to be checked shortly after Princess Leia departed, and they indeed confirm that a Ze Renne lived in the Imperial Palace, and it is very possible she was trained by the Emperor himself."

"And she is still at large?" Kendel asked him, his eyes following the biography of Renne as it flashed before their eyes.

Piett shook his head. "She was killed."

"And do we have her body to confirm this?" Raskin asked. "The Alliance will only accept this as truth if we present evidence."

"My men are out searching as we speak," Piett answered him. "Hopefully I will have a body by the end of the day."

"Piett," started Peretti, setting his folded hands down on the table and leaning forward. "You say that this kidnapper Ze Renne was hired by an Imperial officer. Do you have the name of that officer?"

Ah, yes. The moment of truth. "I myself was very shocked to discover the true identity of the Imperial," Piett began. "According to the word of Princess Leia, as well as the three individuals who managed to access the computer database, Renne had contact with one officer and one officer only. It appears that Officer Dumas is the one who fits the evidence."

"Officer Dumas?" echoed Kendel. "Impossible."

"I find that very unlikely," Peretti said, frowning.

"Nevertheless, the information I have gathered proves such," Piett replied. "I have ordered to have Officer Dumas arrested and questioned. He is being led here right now, where we shall be able to question him further."

Suddenly, a stormtrooper entered the room. He bowed to Piett, and then addressed him. "Admiral, we have your prisoner."

"Bring him in," Piett ordered.

The stormtrooper bowed, and then a moment later Dumas was led into the room, his hands clasped behind him in cuffs. He glared sharply at Piett.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumas growled. "Admiral, I expect you have an explanation."

"Officer Dumas," Piett started, pacing over to where Dumas was standing. "I have received some very shocking information." He paused for a moment for emphasis. "When Princess Leia was kidnapped and the Empire was framed for it, I suspected that an inferior officer of mine had something to do with it. I did not suspect, however, that the evidence would lead to you, Officer Dumas, the one officer who supported my decision to make peace with the Alliance."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dumas replied, glaring at Piett.

"I didn't know what the Princess was talking about either," Piett replied.

"The Princess?" echoed Dumas, although for the first time there was fear in his eyes.

"Princess Leia is here to testify that you, Officer Dumas, hired a kidnapper to pressure the Empire and the Alliance into continuing the war," Piett continued.

"The Princess is here?"

"She managed to escape from your kidnapper, and is now here to testify against you. I must say: the evidence is not in your favor."

"Who is to say that the kidnapper did not act on her own accord?" Dumas challenged.

"I never said that the kidnapper was a woman." Piett smiled, realizing that he had just cornered Dumas. "And there is evidence of a number of transmissions sent between you and Renne which proves that you indeed hired her."

"How do you know this?" demanded Dumas.

"I also arrested the three individuals whom you had ordered Renne to kill, who had managed to access those transmissions," Piett said. "They proved it to me."

"You did not manage to capture Renne," Dumas said. "Your argument is invalid."

"Renne's dead," Piett said bluntly. "And unless you have any other proof to back up your innocence, I am led to believe the worst. I never wanted to believe such a thing, but you leave me no choice."

A sneer spread across Dumas' face. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Piett. Vader should have killed you long ago. While the Empire still has a chance to continue its glory, you stand and assist in its fall. What kind of a man are you?"

Piett met Dumas' eyes with a calculating stare. "Take him away and imprison him," he ordered the stormtroopers. "Double the guards by his cell."

The stormtroopers forcefully seized Dumas and led him out. As he was pushed and pulled from the room, Dumas called back: "Firmus Piett, the Empire will look back at you as a traitor and a coward!"

Piett returned to his chair in the silence that followed, and he sat down heavily. He found himself suddenly drained, although it was more from sudden relief than anything else. It was because he realized that finally, after two unbelievably stressful weeks, the galaxy could finally move on to peace.

* * *

_Three days later~_

Much to Luke and the others' relief, the relationship between the Alliance and the Empire improved; the Alliance had finally agreed to seek a peace solution with the Empire. They had listed to the testimony of Leia and had accepted her word that Piett was innocent in the whole affair, and had finally retracted their declaration of war.

Another Peace Conference had been scheduled, which many generally seemed to feel confident about. It was if the possibility of war in the past two weeks had shaken everybody to the point where they were willing to compromise in order to avoid that possibility from ever coming to pass.

But even as Luke watched the galaxy improve around them, his own relationships were not. Luke felt like he had been treading on eggshells; the atmosphere for the past few days had been filled with the upmost tension and discomfort. Although Luke was relieved to have Leia back, and overjoyed to have his mother alive after all these years, the strained relationships between his father and most everyone else put everything on edge.

For one, his sister and Han ignored Anakin completely, or when they had to interact with him, did so with cold words and ungracious actions. Their reactions, although a big improvement from when they had first met him, were extremely hostile. Although Luke tried to be the mediator, taking extra time to talk with and spend time with his father, there was only so much that he could handle, and he felt like he was treading a fine line. But it was not Leia and Han's interactions with his father that made Luke the most uncomfortable, but the interactions between his father and his mother. They barely talked or even looked at one another. If anyone, it was Anakin who was trying to reach out and ask for forgiveness, but Padmé seemed to continually push him away, either avoiding him completely or speaking to him when only necessary.

Luke spent most of his time going back and forth between the two sides. He quickly learned that his father was an early riser, and would join him for mediation in the mornings and at night. Occasionally they would talk with one another, and usually when they did the conversation strayed to Luke's life or childhood. Luke sensed that Anakin preferred not to talk about his own past; it seemed to bring up too many painful memories for him. Other times, however, they were content to sit with one another in silence, allowing the Force to wash over them and circle them like a stream.

During the day, Luke would join his friends and his mother to talk or exchange humorous stories. His mother, Leia, and Han had quickly become close friends, joking around and teasing one another as if they had known each other for a long time. They talked about whole ranges of things, spanning from politics to philosophy and religion. Luke found his mother to be highly educated and intelligent, but also with a paradoxical combination of reason and passion, just as Anakin had described her to be.

Usually, his father would not interact with the others. He generally kept to himself, sometimes practicing dueling in the one of the private courtyards or tinkering with droids in the palace's repairing rooms, but when he approached any of the others, it was if a detonator was ready to explode.

It was on the third day that it finally happened.

Anakin had been coming in from dueling practice, when he accidentally walked into one of the rooms where Leia, Luke, Han, and Padmé had been talking and laughing.

The immediate silence that fell on the room made Luke shift uncomfortably. If that wasn't bad enough, they all turned to look at Anakin, whose jaw hardened as he realized his mistake. Luke had noticed that he was remarkably good at hiding his emotions, although Luke had learned to pick up the small signals, such as the tightening of his jaw, the slight narrowing of his eyes, or the strain in his neck.

"Anakin," Padmé said after a pause, after it was clear that Anakin was refusing to leave the room just because he had not realized that it was occupied. "Would you care to join us?"

It was if someone had taken a tumble on a high beam. Luke felt his stomach drop when he saw something sharp cross through Anakin's eyes. It had apparently been the wrong thing to say.

"Join you?" he echoed. There was suddenly scorn in his voice, while previously his voice had been emotionless. "After three days of avoiding you, pretending I wasn't affected by your coldness, and evading any type of contact, you ask me to join you?"

Padmé's eyes flashed from where she was sitting. "I was merely suggesting that you would stop being so moody and actually try to participate."

"Try to participate?" He seemed angry now. "I've been pushed away ever since we got here. And you ask me to join you? It's an insult. It's humiliating."

Padmé glared at him from where she was sitting. "Anakin Skywalker, if you weren't so proud-"

"It's not an issue of pride, Padmé," snapped Anakin, flinging his hands up in frustration. "You sit there, as if it is, but you know as much as I do that it's not. I'm about as low as I can get right now, and you know it. And yet continuously you torture me, as if I could reach any lower, as if I haven't been through enough in the past twenty years."

"You accuse me of much," Padmé flared. She stood from her seat, and strode a few paces closer to where Anakin was standing. "But I have done nothing to possibly offend you. I've given you space, and pretended things were okay when I know that they're not." She paused, and her eyebrows narrowed. "What else do you need?" she demanded.

Anakin was shaking his head. "Don't you see, Padmé?" Anakin said, his voice a painful whisper. "I can't be here in this space with you. It's agonizing."

Padmé's nostrils flared. "Is that it? Because of the guilt? Because you're too cowardly and you can't face what you've done?"

"No!" Anakin's voice sounded strangled, as if he was going to break down any moment. "Because I still love you!" He was breathing hard, but he pushed on. "Because still, after all this time, I remember what life was like when things were different, when we were happy. Because I know things could never be the same." He stopped for a moment, all the words coming crashing down. "Because I still hope that they can go back."

Padmé did not reply. Although she looked shocked, she did not move or say anything.

Padmé's lack of response seemed to be the final straw for Anakin, who, looking like his heart would break, turned and left the room without a word. After watching him walk away, Padmé stayed still for a few moments, and then turned the opposite direction towards her own quarters. Luke could hear the door shut and lock behind her.

Leia and Han seemed as surprised as Luke felt. They sat there in dismay. It took them a few moments to discuss what had just unfolded before them.

"What should we do?" Leia asked Luke in a low voice. "Go talk to them?"

Luke looked at her, seeing the desperate look on her face. She wanted there to be peace just as much as he did. He also realized, however, that this was a sensitive enough topic that they needed to give their parents enough space.

"I don't think so," he replied finally, and he was surprised to hear that his voice sounded heavy.

"But they might not figure it out," Leia said. "What's supposed to happen then?"

Luke shook his head. "I don't know." He listened to the silence that had befallen, and his heart sunk. "We should at least give them some time."

* * *

Two hours later, Luke finally worked up the courage to go find his father, to perhaps offer a listening ear or lend words of encouragement. He had been debating with himself for the longest time deciding if he should even go after Anakin at all, or leave him some privacy. Even then, there was the issue of how he would present his presence to make it seem less like he was invading his father's space and more like he was there to offer help.

He entered his father's quarters, which were the farthest away of all of them, and found them strangely silent.

"Father?" he called out after a few beats.

There was no answer. Luke looked into his father's bedroom, which was empty except for a messy bed, and the living area, which looked as if it had never been touched. The balcony outside was also empty.

After three minutes searching for Anakin, horror spread over Luke. Surely his father had not left? Surely Anakin would not go that far. Luke liked to tell himself that, but somewhere, deep inside him, Luke knew that he could, and he would.

Suddenly, startling him, Anakin entered the quarters. He seemed surprised to see Luke there, and looked almost as if he had been caught red-handed.

"Luke."

"Father," Luke said, suddenly aware that he did not have an excuse for being in Anakin's quarters. "I'm sorry, I thought you had left."

Anakin did not say anything. His gaze moved down to the floor, guilty.

It was in that moment that Luke realized what was happening. "…You're leaving."

Anakin took in a deep breath. He raised his eyes and looked at Luke. "…Yes."

Luke did not know what to say. "Father-"

"Please don't, Luke," Anakin said, closing his eyes briefly. "Please don't ask me to stay."

Luke was again at a loss for words. _Would_ his father stay if he asked him to? Would he be willing to do that much for Luke? Luke studied at Anakin. He had proved his love for Luke over and over in the past few days, even if not everything was as large as saving Luke from death. It had been the small actions, rather than his father's words, that had demonstrated that love: Anakin urging Luke to leave the Imperial Base first, Anakin telling Luke of Padmé, Anakin bending to meet his son's needs… Anakin _would _stay if Luke asked him to, but did Luke truly want to push anything on his father, especially when he knew his father would have a chance to be happier elsewhere? In that moment, Luke realized it would be better to let his father go, to do what he wanted, to be free to make his own choices and not move around like he was going to upset a detonator. "I won't," he found himself saying, and he meant it.

Anakin seemed to relax. "Thank you, Luke."

"…Are you… leaving immediately?"

Anakin nodded. "Piett has given me a ship. I'll be leaving as soon as I can."

Luke nodded slowly. "I suppose this is goodbye, then."

Anakin's gaze snapped up to rest on his son. He nodded once.

Luke did not know how to say goodbye to his father; he didn't know how to act or what to say. He finally just looked Anakin in the eye. "…Goodbye, Father."

Anakin's expression softened as he looked at Luke. "You take care of yourself, okay, Luke?" he said, his voice gentle and low. "And look after your sister and your mother."

Luke nodded. Somehow he knew that this was not how things were supposed to end, but he did not know how else to stop it. "May the Force be with you, Father."

"May the Force be with you, my son."

Luke watched, powerless, as his father left the room.


	18. Two Halves Become Whole

Chapter Eighteen: Two Halves Become Whole

Luke trudged back to his own quarters, weary and emotionally drained. He was just entering the room when he met his mother emerging from them.

"Luke," she said, looking relieved. "I've been looking all over for you." She looked as if she had been crying; her eyes were rimmed a red color, and her hair was slightly mussed. "Were… were you with your father?"

Luke hesitated, and then finally decided that he could not keep that from her. "Yes," he answered finally.

Padmé looked him in the eye, and her gaze softened. "I'm… sorry you had to listen to that, Luke," she said gently. "I understand that it was probably hard to hear."

Luke shook his head. "It's okay, Mother." In reality not only had their argument been painful to listen to, but also now it was even more painful now he remembered it. He could see it repeating itself over and over inside of his head.

Padmé shook her head, sighing worriedly. "…I was wrong. I am… going to go apologize," she told him. "I _have_ been cold towards him. Because I knew it would affect him."

Luke froze, his stomach plummeting. Why did this have to happen now? What would she say when she found out that Anakin had already made up him mind, and that he was gone, that he was heading to the docking platform this very moment, to leave Naboo and them behind?

"Luke?" Padmé frowned, apparently reading Luke's expression. "What is it?"

"Mother, I don't-" He shook his head, not knowing what to say.

Padmé's mouth parted in realization. "It's your Father, isn't it?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably.

"Where is he?" she said sharply.

"Mother-"

"Where is he?" she insisted.

"He's leaving," Luke replied softy. "He's boarding his ship right now. I let him go."

Taking a sharp breath inward, Padmé took off on a run. Luke ran after her.

"No, Mother!" he called, but she showed no plan of stopping or slowing.

"How could you have let him?" she demanded, tearing wildly around corners as she headed straight for the docking platform.

"Mother, it was his choice!" protested Luke. "He could be happier elsewhere."

"No," Padmé said determinedly. "I can't lose him again."

Luke pursued her until they reached the door to the docking platform, at which they paused. The doors slid open automatically, revealing a platform that eerily looked like the ones on Bespin, with engraved sliding doors and a long, thin stretch of walkway leading to the landing site. The only difference here was that Naboo's doors were made of glass, so light spilled through and those inside could watch the ships come and go.

Luke's attention was quickly drawn to the small fighter ahead of him. Anakin had not left yet, but it looked like two minutes later would have been too late. Workers were already moving away from the ship, pulling with them their fuelling and repairing machines, and it looked as if the ship was prepped to take off, already equipped with an astronomical droid. Luke scanned the figures on the platform and quickly found his father speaking with two workers, who were nodding and retreating back off of the platform.

Padmé breathed short a sigh of relief, apparently locating Anakin right when Luke had, and she ran down the long walkway, straight towards Anakin's ship. Luke was tempted to follow right behind her, but something told him to give them some space, so Luke hung back.

Anakin did not notice Padmé until he was almost to his ship. It appeared that he had been doing a last minute check with the astro droid, a small black unit that looked similar to R2. It was only when Anakin turned that he noticed her moving towards him. He seemed to freeze, his brown cloak the only thing moving in the wind. He did not move at all until Padmé had reached him. They did not touch; Padmé stayed about three feet away, but Luke could hear her speaking. Her voice, carried by the wind, drifted back towards Luke.

"Anakin, please don't. Please don't do this."

"What choice do I have, Padmé?" Anakin asked her, his voice tormented. He was shaking his head. "How can you ask that of me? I can't stay here."

Padmé took a step forward. "Anakin," she said. "I can't lose you again."

Anakin shook his head. He suddenly could not meet her eyes. "Padmé, don't-"

"Anakin," Padmé cut across him. "I didn't realize what we had until I had almost gave it up. I know. I know that these last few days have been hard. But please, give it another chance."

"You… you don't understand. I can't live like this."

"No," Padmé replied. "I know you can't. Because I know you." She took a step closer to Anakin, and she continued. "Ever since you came back, I didn't know what to except. Anakin, I was scared; I didn't know if there was still Darth Vader in you." Her eyes scanned his face, searching for some type of yielding.

"I treated you coldly because I was afraid to face that possibility, because I was afraid of finding out. But what I interpreted as cold and emotionless was just your way of dealing with it."

Anakin seemed to be struggling with Padmé's words. He blinked frequently, and he did not meet her face.

"Ani," Padmé said softly. "I didn't realize I had driven you away."

Anakin looked down, and Padmé took a step forward to meet him. She reached up, slowly and hesitantly at first, but eventually her fingers touched his cheek.

"I know," she said. "Things may never return to how they were before. Much has happened since then. But I've been dying a little every day since you came back into my life. I still love you."

His eyes met hers, and her lips gently touched his. Although slightly hesitant at first, Anakin soon melted into her.

Blushing, Luke quickly retreated, looking to give them some space. He slipped back inside the doors, which closed behind him, and breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned his head against the wall. A smile spread over his face, slowly at first, but then growing. For the first time in the past few days, Luke could see that their family finally had a chance to heal. It was as if the sky had finally opened rain on Tatooine. It looked like everything was going to be okay from now on.

Luke could hear Leia and Han before he saw them. Their arguing voices drifted around the corner a few moments before their owners did.

"What happened?" Leia demanded when she saw Luke, looking extremely concerned. "One minute everything's chaotic, and the next everybody's gone. Is Mother with you?"

Luke nodded and motioned towards the sliding glass doors, where he could see the two figures still clinging to one another all the way at the end of the docking platform.

Leia's lips parted in surprise as she saw their parents. "Do they- Are they-?"

"They're kissing," stated Han disbelievingly, his mouth hanging open.

Leia looked at Luke. "Does this mean that they're good?"

"They look pretty good to me," muttered Han, and Leia sent him a sharp look.

Luke smiled at Han's words. "I think so."

"Father was going to leave," Leia murmured. "And she went after him?"

Luke nodded.

"I suspected that she had gone to find him," Leia said, looking at her brother. "When I went to go check on her the room was empty. It wouldn't take a genius to piece together that she had gone to apologize." Leia paused for a moment, and then turned her gaze back to their parents. "I was hoping that he had not left," she said softly. "For a few moments I thought that he had, and I realized how wrong I was. I owe him an apology, especially after all he's done to help us."

Luke glanced at her sympathetically, and put an arm around her shoulder.

"They're happy together, Luke," she said. "It's more than I can hope for."

Luke looked on, and for once he did not doubt that the future would bring peace.

* * *

It took only a few weeks for the Alliance to make peace with the Empire. Both sides signed an armistice and a peace treaty, and they both agreed to do everything in their power to jumpstart the formation of a New Republic that would replace the Empire.

In the months following, after careful deliberation, diplomacy, and compromise, the New Republic was erected. Immediately, Senator Mon Mothma was elected Chancellor. It was more of a judicious decision than one that represented the opinions of the whole population; the hard truth was that the galaxy needed a leader as it shaped its Republic, and Mothma was the most logical choice.

For the most part, the galaxy quickly accepted the new leadership and the new government. That is to say, the transition was not completely smooth for everyone; oftentimes, Luke, Leia, and Han were sent on diplomatic missions to smooth out tense relationships with Empire loyalists. But ultimately the process was quick and successful.

In the year that followed, Luke quickly found himself busy working to keep the peace of the Republic. It was a new and exciting time, because everything that they had been fighting for was now becoming real. Luke balanced his time between missions with Leia and Han and visiting his parents, who had finally settled in an apartment on Coruscant and were expecting a child, much to their surprise.

For the first time in a while, Luke felt at peace. He had spent his whole life looking forward and yearning for more. When he had lived on his uncle's farm, he had looked off to the future, where he imagined things would be better. When he had joined the Alliance, he had yearned for peace and stability of lifestyle. When he had learned about the identity of his father, he had hoped that he could find some way to turn him. But now, somehow, Luke knew that things were just the way that they were meant to be, and because of this, Luke had peace of mind as well as of heart.

So as the galaxy looked forward into the sunset, so did Luke.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Two years later~_

"You nervous?" Luke asked Han and Leia as they stood outside of the apartment, waiting to be let in.

They both turned to look at him, as if his question was rhetorical. Han looked extremely tense; he was adjusting his shirt collar, as if it suddenly felt tight around his neck. Beside him, Leia was smoothing her dress and her necklace, making sure they laid flat against her skin.

"Your father's going to have a fit, Luke," Han muttered. "He'll give me a lecture."

Luke laughed. "It's okay, they'll be happy for you."

"Your father will threaten me."

"He'll be your father soon too," Luke reminded him good-naturedly, enjoying Han's nervous state immensely.

Han grunted in reply. He shot Luke a dubious glance. "This is what comes with dating the daughter of ex-Darth Vader."

Luke just chuckled in response.

Leia took a deep breath and smiled at Han. "They'll be happy for us, Han. Father will give us his blessing."

They faded into silence then, listening as footsteps approached and the door opened.

Padmé was standing there, holding a towel in her hands. Her hair was loosely tied back, and she had a streak of what looked like powder on her cheek. She had aged a little in the past two years, mostly in a gray streak here or there, and a few wrinkles around her mouth and eyes. A large smile spread across her face when she saw them.

"This is a pleasant surprise!" she exclaimed, moving sideways to usher them in. "Please, come in."

The three entered the familiar apartment, which was looked messier than Luke remembered. There were clothes in piles on the chairs, as well as random items lying here and there on the carpet, one of the main issues of having a toddler.

"I apologize for the state of the apartment," Padmé said, hastily picking up and transferring some of the clothes away from the seating area. She motioned to the couch and chairs. "There's no question that he's Anakin's child. It's like having a terrible toddler on steroids."

Luke chuckled and sat down on a chair across from Leia and Han. He thought of his own childhood, and the amount of trouble that he had gotten into. There was no doubt that his younger brother was just as bad, if not worse.

Leia glanced around the apartment curiously. "Where are Father and Jinn?" she asked Padmé, as if to relieve her nervous tension.

"Anakin's trying to get him washed up," Padmé answered, and she sounded weary. "Jinn managed to worm his way into the kitchen today, and wrecked havoc with the powdered sugar."

Luke laughed. That would explain the white smear on Padmé's cheek.

Leia smiled. She was extremely fond of Jinn and all his misadventures. The two had bonded a lot over the past two years, and they got along very well. Jinn adored his older siblings; they were like the two older relatives that could dote on him and spoil him whenever they visited.

"Jinn's a blessing, though," Padmé said, smiling. "Though I'll admit he was unexpected, I don't know what life would be like without him." She laughed. "He's the one who keeps life interesting for the both of us. Force knows he keeps us on our toes; his misadventures seem to grow daily."

"I guess life would have been even more chaotic if you had raised us," Leia replied, laughing. "Twins?"

For a brief moment, Luke's thoughts drifted to what life might have been like if both Padmé and Anakin had been there to raise them. He could only imagine the chaos that might have ensued. He knew that he himself had been a reckless child, and judging from what he knew of Leia he assumed the same of her. It was a humorous thought: imaging the state their parents would have been in.

Padmé laughed. "I have no idea if I would have been able to. I can't even imagine that." She looked at them, still smiling. "You two were good, though, as children?"

Luke met Leia's sideways glance, and they both grinned.

Han snorted. "They get into enough trouble now as it is."

Just then, a small splatter of footsteps pattered through the carpeted apartment and a small boy appeared at the door. He was dressed in dark pants and a sandy tunic top, with a strip of fabric around his waist. He was not wearing shoes, and his face had suspicious smears of white on his chin. He grinned widely when he saw them, small dimples appearing on his cheeks. He had the wild blond curls of his father and the dark brown eyes of his mother.

"Jinn," Padmé said when she saw him. "Can you say hi to your brother and sister and Han?"

The boy's smile widened and he ran over to Leia's open arms. She gave him a big squeeze, which he quickly squirmed out of after a few seconds.

"He'll be a charmer when he grows up," laughed Han, ruffling Jinn's curls. "You planning to make all the girls chase after you, Jinn?"

After obediently giving Luke a hug and squirming out of that one as well, Jinn then held raised his hands to Leia, who scooped him up and set him on her hip.

"How's my little brother?" she asked him, wiping the remaining powder off his chin. "What did you learn today?"

Jinn held up a hand, moving his fingers slowly. "Powder tastes good," he answered, with a toothy grin.

"Did you try to eat some?" Leia asked, laughing.

Jinn just smiled and bashfully hid his face in her shoulder.

Luke laughed. Jinn looked so much like their father that it was almost eerie, and it seemed as if he had also inherited Anakin's energy and aptitude for getting into trouble, as well as his talent of worming his way out.

Luke raised his head and was surprised to see that his father had entered and was leaning against the wall, smiling as he watched them interact. He, like Padmé, looked a bit older, now with some gray streaks, but he also seemed happier. His eyes had wrinkles in their corners.

"You got him cleaned off?" Padmé asked Anakin, who smiled and shook his head.

"Mostly."

Hearing Anakin's voice, Leia and Han looked up from Jinn; apparently they had not noticed his entrance until now.

"Hello, Father," Leia greeted him with a small smile. Their relationship had improved greatly over the past years, and although they were still slightly reserved around one another, they were able to hold polite conversations and feel comfortable addressing one another.

Anakin nodded in response, smiling at her and Jinn. He moved to greet the other visitors, offering his hand to Han, which Han accepted firmly, and giving Luke a warm smile and a brief hug. Although he seemed quiet, Luke could tell that he was happy that they were there.

"I was just telling the kids about the adventures with powdered sugar," Padmé informed him with a small laugh.

Anakin smiled in return, wiping the streak of power off her cheek with his thumb. "Oh yes," he said, smiling. "And what about the bubbles episode?"

Padmé's smile faded. "Let's not get into that one," she said.

Luke shared a quick smile with Leia, who looked vastly amused.

"Please sit," Padmé said, motioning towards the couches. "You must be tired. I hear the Senate had a long day yesterday."

Leia placed the wriggling Jinn down on the floor, before seating herself beside Han and Luke on the couch. Jinn crossed the room and clambered onto his father's lap, settling himself contentedly in the crook of Anakin's arm.

"Yes," Leia answered. "We just came back from another mission last night."

"Where from?" Padmé asked her.

"Dantooine," Leia replied. "They helped us hide our base there for a time, so we have good standing with them."

"That planet's pretty sympathetic to the Republic," Padmé said, seeming curious as to why they had been sent there.

"Mon Mothma wants to strengthen the good relationships with the Republic's closest supporters, and make sure that the other planets in the system have good connections," Leia explained.

Luke smiled at Padmé. "Mother, you should try politics again."

Padmé shook her head good-naturedly, glancing at Anakin and at Jinn, who was curled up against him. "I don't know. I think there's a lot to handle at the moment."

Anakin smiled at her. "If it's what you really wanted," he said gently. "I know you miss it."

Padmé's eyes softened. "Maybe later."

"Your mother used to hold the Senate in awe," Anakin informed Luke, Leia, and Han.

Padmé gave him a sarcastic sideways look. "When I wasn't bickering with the Separatists or with Chancellor Palpatine."

"They secretly admired you," Anakin told her, the sides of his mouth curving in amusement.

"But I didn't quite get enough spotlight as someone else I know," she teased.

Anakin laughed. "I didn't ask for that, and besides, half of the stories they told weren't true."

"We should read one to the kids at one point," Padmé said. "They'd get a kick out of that."

"Those stories are embarrassing."

"I took vast amusement in reading them," she pointed out.

"Mmm," Anakin replied, giving up the argument.

They settled into a short, comfortable pause, and after a moment it was Leia who spoke.

"Han," she said, glancing towards Han's direction.

Han smiled and leaned forward on the couch. "Leia and I have something to say," he announced. "We have good news. …Well-"

Leia gave him a look, to which Han grinned teasingly.

"We're…" he glanced at Leia, who smiled encouragingly. "…Engaged."

Padmé's face lit up with happiness. "You're…!" She beamed. "Congratulations!" She stood and gave Han and Leia a hearty hug. "When's the wedding?"

"We don't know quite yet," Han told her. "We're waiting until things calm down a little bit."

"Han's been itching to ask her for weeks," Luke told Padmé, a grin on his face.

"Hey, kid," Han said. "I was waiting for the right time."

Leia turned toward Anakin, who had not gotten up because of Jinn on his lap. "Father?" she asked. "Do you approve?"

Anakin smiled. "Han already asked for my blessing," he said.

Leia turned to Han in incredulity. "You did?"

Han grinned. "A few weeks ago, yes. Before we left on our last mission."

The joy on Leia's face made Luke smile and his heart warm. Leia kissed Han firmly on the mouth. When she pulled away, she asked him in disbelief, "Then what's all this about Father giving you a lecture?"

"Probably because I already have," Anakin said, chuckling.

"Had to make you surprised," Han replied.

"And you gave your blessing?" Leia asked Anakin, her eyes soft.

Anakin was silent for a moment. "Leia, do you need my blessing?"

"I would like it," she replied. She met Anakin's eyes, conveying her peace of mind and heart.

"Are you happy?" he asked her quietly.

Leia smiled and nodded.

"Then I will give you my full blessing," he replied gently.

Luke could see Leia's eyes water a bit, but she managed to keep her emotions under control. Han was beaming, and his smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Ani," Padmé said. "You're making me cry." She wiped a tear from her cheek.

Anakin just smiled at her, and then turned his attention toward Jinn, whose eyes were beginning to droop tiredly. His eyes soft, Anakin gently shifted him so that Jinn was upright and his head rested against Anakin's shoulder. Jinn murmured something sleepily, and his arms snaked around his father's neck, clutching at Anakin's tunic.

"Are you staying for dinner?" he asked Luke, Leia, and Han.

Luke glanced at Leia and Han. "We didn't want to intrude for too long."

"You're very willing to stay," Padmé replied. "Dinner hasn't been started, but an engagement's plenty of a reason to celebrate together."

"We can't guarantee there will be dinner," Anakin said.

Luke glanced at him curiously.

"The last one caught on fire," Anakin explained to his son. "…I regret to say that neither your mother nor I inherited any cooking skills whatsoever."

Luke chuckled.

"We'd love to stay," Leia said. "And we'll help with dinner."

Padmé's face lit up. She looked happy that they had agreed to stay, and relieved that Leia had offered to help with dinner. "Of course." Padmé stood from the couch, and Luke, Han, and Leia followed her lead. Padmé then glanced down at Anakin, who now had a sleeping Jinn on his shoulder. Anakin was watching his son with a gentle look in his eyes.

"I'll go put him to bed," Anakin said finally to Padmé, who nodded, her eyes soft.

Luke watched as his father stood, holding Jinn tightly against his chest, his hand protectively on his son's back. Luke felt a touch of warmth at the sight. Their family had become one again, just like he had hoped it would be, just like he had always dreamed it would be.

As Anakin disappeared into Jinn's room, Luke turned and headed off to the kitchen, where his mother, Leia, and Han had disappeared. He smiled.

The future was bright.

* * *

I just wanted to take the time to say thanks so much for all the reviews and the support. You guys have all been fantastic, loyal, and extremely encouraging! For someone new to this site, it's been so nice to have a warm welcome.

Point number two: in addition to reviewing this epic epilogue, I wanted to ask you guys what you would think of me writing a sequel. I'm not sure what it would be about, but I've kind of fell in love with these characters and I don't want their adventure to end quite yet. So any ideas and feedback would be greatly appreciated. You can either review what you think or you can PM me. ...I'm currently working on a new fan fiction (see my profile for a hint :D), but a sequel for this story might happen in the near future. So let me know!

Once more, thanks so much for all your support!

Best wishes, SphinxScribe


End file.
